Nymphette
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Era la niña de sus sueños, la luz de su vida, el oxígeno de su profana existencia en el mundo, o al menos lo había sido alguna vez, antes de que todo se echase a perder. Antes de que el mundo se encargase de demostrarle que él no era más que un simple mortal, existiendo bajo el yugo de todas las cláusulas morales y éticas.
1. Bellísima

**Nota de la autora n°1:**

Hola, lectores míos. Vuelvo con otra historia. Y creo que para introducirla, porque su importancia lo amerita, dejaré en claro algunos aspectos. Esta vez se trata de un three shot inspirado en un sinfín de situaciones, experiencias, pensamientos y sentimientos que he albergado durante mucho tiempo. Esta historia está basada, hasta cierto punto, en hechos reales. Siempre quise escribirla, solo que nunca me animé; excepto hace un par de meses, luego de enamorarme de una canción de Antimatter (una de mis bandas favoritas). Cuando comprendí el significado de esta canción, rememoré de inmediato esta historia y pensé: "vamos, un fanfic levimika más, ¿por qué no?". Puede que la temática les parezca Sugar Daddy, en realidad lo es, pero desde un concepto diferente y sin tantos remilgos. Al principio les va a parecer una típica historia de amor, pero es simplemente el comienzo, porque los capítulos posteriores traerán la cruda realidad.

Cabe destacar que este fanfic es un resumen ejecutivo de la historia original. Incluso, para ser un resumen el capítulo me quedó muy largo. Son 20mil palabras, cuando yo planeaba 10mil. Y no me apetece hacer un longfic con las historias que aún tengo pendientes jajaja. Así que los hechos ocurren un poco rápido por un tema de ir al grano y no perderme en relatar escenas sin sentido.

Como dato, el título hace honor y referencia a la obra Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, y su prototipo de _nínfula_ (Nymphette).

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : **Primero** que todo la temática. Bajo ningún punto pretendo agasajar las actitudes que se manifiestan a lo largo de la historia, y quiero aclarar de antemano que este fanfic no representa mis ideologías o pensamientos sobre el tema. Está escrito desde los ojos de un externo, y aun con la realidad como su base, tiene pinceladas de ficción. El tema es delicado; aviso para evitar herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas… (se supone xD)

 **Segundo , **OOC. Es probable que los personajes se salgan de su personalidad canónica debido a que fueron adaptados al contexto real de la historia. Nada que nos lleve a lo ridículo o extremo desagradable.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como de las otras. Hay bastante desahogo en el contenido. Perdonen si fui muy pasional, es mi estilo de escritura y dudo que lo cambie.

Como mencioné, me inspiré en canciones para escribir esta historia. La primera de ellas es "Daddy Issues" de The Neighborhood, que representa los primeros encuentros, el amor y el mundo de colores. Para el final, entra la canción Stillborn Empires de Antimatter, que representa la tragedia final. Sería grato si, después de leer el capítulo o antes o durante, pudiesen darle un repaso a estas canciones y ver el video clip de la última.

Gracias por leer la nota, y sean bienvenidos a leer.

* * *

Era bellísima.

Era bellísima cuando, exudando aquella insolente confidencia, se exhibía a los rayos solares para alimentarse del calor. Era bellísima cuando se escabullía entre los rayos de luz de la luna y más bellísima cuando se hacía sombras en la oscuridad. Era bellísima cuando reía, cuando lloraba, incluso si enojaba, porque sus facetas eran tan dulces, nivelándose entre todas como si fuesen más de lo mismo. Y es que no podía ser de otro modo.

Era bellísima, bellísima, bellísima.

Lo era cuando reía y retocaba sus irises grises con destellos blanquecinos de humedad, como el rocío de la mañana sobre la suave hierba, como la bruma marina que se impregna en el rostro, como cualquier añoranza agridulce que pudiese venirse de pronto a la imaginación.

Era la niña de sus sueños, la luz de su vida, el oxígeno de su profana existencia en el mundo, o al menos lo había sido alguna vez, antes de que todo se echase a perder. Antes de que el mundo se encargase de demostrarle que él no era más que un simple mortal, existiendo bajo el yugo de todas las cláusulas morales y éticas.

No, él no era excepción alguna. Sin embargo, había sido estúpido, estúpido como un mosquito prisionero de la luz de un farol, dando repetidos botes contra la quemante irradiación, aquella que obnubilaba su vista y lo cocía vivo. Pero no le importaba, porque aquella ninfa traviesa y perniciosa lo estaba volviendo loco, arrebatándole la vida a pedazos que desgarraba con su preciosa existencia, quemándolo vivo con el ardor de sus pasiones; robándole el aire, succionándolo de sus pulmones…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bellísima**

 **I**

Ella era la hija de la teniente Ackerman y aquello significaba mucho: era, principalmente, la razón que la llevó a tomar peligrosas decisiones por la desesperación y las ansias de escapar; era el motivo que había desencadenado sus mayores temores y su recelo hacia los hombres, incluso aquella suprema necesidad de consentimiento; era la razón por la que terminó erigiendo una personalidad poderosa, egoísta y cuantiosamente despiadada; aunque sus ojos cristalinos enseñasen algo totalmente distinto, como dulces poesías que serían la vergüenza de la hombría.

Él era un académico reconocido por su notable desempeño cuando de su vocación se trataba; un docente ejemplar. No obstante, visto desde su simple mortalidad, Levi era un buen amigo de la teniente Ackerman, tanto, que esta última jamás había puesto en juego la benevolente confianza que le había asignado, ni decir si quiera que dudaba de él.

Por tales motivos, había decidido asignarlo como tutor de su hija, Mikasa Ackerman. Una joven de dieciséis años que a simple vista no era más que una muñequita retraída y de mirada ausente. Mikasa no cumplía con el perfil idóneo de alumna ejemplar, y eso para la teniente Ackerman era una falta grave, e incluso podía decirse que de no ser por su cortesía ya habría expresado con soeces palabras que «Mikasa no era una hija digna de una teniente».

Sin embargo, no se trataba de una simple dejación ni mucho menos de pereza. El padre de Mikasa había fallecido hacía un par de años atrás como consecuencia de un trágico accidente, despojando a la joven de la confianza de enfrentarse a la vida, tras haberla desvinculado de la única imagen de fortaleza que había conocido a su corta edad. Con una madre entregada al servicio de proteger a la comunidad, que además trabajaba día y noche encerrada en la jefatura de policía, Mikasa era una adolescente vulnerable. Y de no ser por su renuencia a entablar relaciones con sus compañeros de clase más sociables, ya habría caído en la trampa de las drogas y la juerga eterna. Como mucho se reunía con Sasha, Armin y Eren; tres jóvenes que, conscientes de la situación de la joven, intentaban ser lo más amables posible con ella.

Esta situación de alejamiento constante y la falta de motivación para cumplir con sus responsabilidades llevaron a Mikasa a calificar en su colegio privado de forma mediocre. Con mucha suerte, sus resultados finales le permitían pasar de grado. Y gracias a todos los dioses lo conseguía o era probable que reprobar un año se volviese otro motivo para estancarla.

La teniente Akane Ackerman conocía al profesor Levi desde hacía muchos años atrás, puesto que se habían encontrado durante una charla sobre estupefacientes. Levi trabajaba en el Departamento de Ciencias de una importante institución: la Universidad Tecnológica de Orvud; lugar al que Akane pretendía que apuntase Mikasa en un mañana.

Y dado que la situación no parecía mejorar, contratar a Levi para asesorar a su hija durante los años venideros y así conseguir mejora en su rendimiento académico había sido la solución que Akane había considerado como luz en medio de aquel oscuro sendero. Le tenía confianza, Levi jamás fallaría con un trabajo como aquel, ni siquiera con lo esquiva que podía llegar a ser Mikasa.

Así que lo acordaron. Lo acordaron como si zanjasen cualquier negocio mundano, y no como si se tratase de una persona, peor aún una muchacha que probablemente estuviese sufriendo de enormes crisis depresivas tras la dolorosa transición a la adolescencia sin el amor de un padre y la ausencia de una madre; confundida, seguramente, ante todas las adversidades eventuales que no estaba preparada para enfrentar.

A la teniente Ackerman la arrastraba la urgencia; así era ella. Dependiente del tiempo y del trabajo, dependiente del qué dirán y de su intocable reputación, vanagloriosa por su dedicación hacia su hija, porque claramente ella era una madre ejemplar que lo daría todo por su retoña… todo excepto una hora más… un minuto más… ¡tal vez un segundo más!, y nada de lo que sucedió después hubiese sucedido entonces.

Levi llegó temprano a casa de la señora Ackerman. Llegó en su lujoso deportivo negro, brilloso como una pantera; ronroneaba casi igual cuando se oía el motor acercarse. Vestido en un traje que combinaba de forma semi formal, se aventuró hacia la puerta para llamar al timbre. Cargaba en las manos un lote de carpetas con guías de preuniversitario para ayudar a la joven que estaría a cargo suyo a comprender el largo camino que aguardaba por ella.

E, inocente, no reparó en el caótico destino que tenía deparado, mucho menos cuando, tras unos minutos de espera, oyó la puerta abrirse. Alzó la mirada con desinterés, esperando encontrarse con Akane Ackerman. Pero Akane no estaba allí.

« _Bellísima_ », sería lo único que recordaría por el resto de su existencia.

―¿Buenos días? ― _élfica_ , su voz debía serlo.

―Buenos días ―sus ojos se imantaron a la figura de la jovencita esbelta y de rosados labios―. La teniente Ackerman, ¿se encuentra?

―Le estábamos esperando, profesor ―Akane apareció tras Mikasa unos segundos después.

Los primeros minutos de absurda conversación protocolar ayudaron a Levi a entender por qué estaba ahí, en primer lugar. No solo se trataba de los estudios de Mikasa, sino también de todo lo que ella necesitase saber para enfrentar la vida. La palabra debía ser «tutor», no obstante, Akane le estaba pidiendo que cumpliese con el rol de una suerte de padre postizo, y aunque no lo hubiese dicho con tales palabras, Levi comprendió que, básicamente, esa era la idea.

Comprendía también que Akane nunca gozase de tiempo extra, comprendía el hecho de que su trabajo le exigiese más de lo que ella podía entregar, y comprendía que la muerte del padre de la muchacha debía suponer un trauma que, hasta la fecha, perduraba en su más sensible fibra. Por tales motivos, aceptó el trabajo. Porque lo era, de todos modos. Akane estaba ofreciéndole una suma de dinero acorde a la labor de llevarse a Mikasa a la universidad, durante las tardes, con él.

Agendaron días de la semana para ello: lunes, miércoles y viernes. Debía bastar, pero si Mikasa no mostraba mejoras significativas, se incrementarían los días, que incluso podría tomarle los fines de semana. Después de clases, Mikasa llegaría a su hogar, tendría tiempo para merendar y tras un breve descanso, Levi pasaría a buscarla en su auto. Y sonaba bien de buenas a primeras.

Solo que en la práctica, las cosas resultaron ser diferentes.

El primer día de intento de interacción fue fatídico. Levi pasó a buscar a Mikasa a la hora acordada, y ella salió de su hogar con un cariz tan fúnebre que Levi logró percibir su aura desde su asiento en el vehículo, aun cuando ella recién caminaba a unos pasos tras salir de la casa. La joven ingresó al auto, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el asiento, y cerró la puerta casi sin fuerzas.

―Quedó abierta ―le indicó Levi, manteniendo un tono suave para no irritarla.

Pero, de todos modos, ya lo había conseguido. Por el simple hecho de haber acatado las órdenes de su madre, y por tenerla allí de camino a un lugar al que Mikasa no se antojaba de visitar.

Enervada, tomó el mango de la puerta para abrirla y volver a estrellarla con altanera insolencia, causando un estruendo que a Levi le hizo fruncir el ceño luego de dar un respingo… _su preciado deportivo_.

―Ahora se abrió esta de aquí ―bromeó, señalando su propia puerta a fin de robarle una sonrisa a Mikasa. Mas solo consiguió de ella una mirada asesina.

Akane Ackerman no había tomado en consideración que Levi era un académico cuyo público objetivo solían ser universitarios. No era, en lo absoluto, un pedagogo de secundaria; por lo tanto, su experiencia tratando con los berrinches adolescentes era paupérrima.

Mas eso no significaba que los seudo adultos que asistían a la universidad fuesen eminencias cuando de comportamiento se trataba; había algunos ejemplares que hacían a Levi cuestionarse la calidad del sistema educacional ―cada vez que se encontraba con algún bruto sin comprensión lectora―, preguntándose cómo habían hecho para graduarse de secundaria, y peor aún cómo habían logrado ingresar a la universidad.

Mikasa, a simple vista, con la reducida evidencia que otorgaba el panorama visual, no parecía ser una persona que figurase dentro del aciago perfil. Ella más bien parecía tener dificultades para sociabilizar, para entablar una conversación, y como era evidente que sucediese a raíz de tales características, tenía conflictos al momento de abrirse al resto. A Levi no le costó deducir que se debía a ciertas carencias que podía estar experimentando dada las condiciones que afrontaba su reducido círculo familiar, y no solo eso sino también su revolución biológica característica de la edad.

Tras llegar a la universidad, Levi llevó a Mikasa a recorrer los extensos y pulcros pasillos de suelo marmolado de la Universidad Tecnológica de Orvud. Durante el horario de la tarde, solía verse un flujo menor de estudiantes circulando por las estancias, algunos cargando libros entre los brazos, otros vestidos con trajes de enfermería, algunos de vestimenta formal, y otros simplemente pasaban el rato, posados en las áreas verdes que hacían las veces de preciosos jardines. Ciertamente, Orvud (como simplemente solían llamarle) parecía un palacete.

La oficina de Levi daba la sensación de ser multiusos. Poseía el escritorio típico de una rectoría, equipado con una computadora de vastas capacidades y algunos portafolios regados en la superficie de la mesa. La decoración de la sala disfrutaba de un estilo más vanguardista; no se encontraba atiborrada de estanterías con aspecto anticuado y que solían ser innecesarias. Además, parecía ser una sala de conferencias: tenía un proyector, su propio sistema de audio y sillitas repartidas de forma equitativa. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, un sector de la sala estaba destinado a la comodidad: dispensador de agua destilada, encimera para preparar comida, cafeteras y una pequeña alacena con suministros.

Mikasa inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor con meticulosa curiosidad, aprendiéndose de memoria cada rincón de aquella oficina, más como si buscase una manera de escapar de allí, o eso se le antojó a Levi cuando dejó de ordenar para centrar su atención en ella. No obstante, Mikasa no pretendía huir, tan solo escaneaba aquel que sería, desde ahora en adelante, su nuevo enclaustro. Aun sin saber ― ¡vaya con qué inocencia!― la importancia que adquiriría aquella simple sala, al final.

―Mikasa ―comenzó Levi, porque de algún modo debía comenzar, y la tensión debía desaparecer. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se sentía empezar desde cero―, está de más recordarte las razones que tuvo tu madre para hacerte venir aquí conmigo ―no hubo respuesta; ella se mantuvo de pie frente a él, observándolo con apatía―. Considerando que tenemos bastante tiempo para trabajar juntos, pienso que lo más adecuado sería comenzar estudiando las asignaturas que representen una mayor dificultad para ti, continuando con las más sencillas. También puedes comentarme a qué carrera prefieres apuntar, y de ese modo puedo guiarte en tu camino a conseguir una postulación exitosa. ¿Qué te parece?

«El profesor Levi es un profesional».

«El profesor Levi es un docente de fama; ha ganado muchos premios y reconocimientos».

«El profesor Levi es un ángel; no solo competente sino también amable».

Mikasa repasaba las palabras de su madre una y otra vez, haciéndolas contrastar con la insípida imagen del sujeto frente a ella, y no lograba comprender cuáles eran los argumentos que su madre tenía a favor para acreditar tales proposiciones. Porque ella no le veía nada, nada de todo eso que decía su madre.

Profesional, tal vez. ¿Un docente de fama y apremiado? Ni idea, nunca había oído su nombre. ¿Un ángel amable?… Si ofender a los ángeles de ese modo fuese un pecado capital, su madre se iría directo al infierno por irrespetuosa y mentirosa. Porque Levi no se parecía en nada a un ángel.

Era atractivo en la justa medida. Era denso hasta que su presencia dolía, le provocaba jaqueca. Era impulsivo; la había atropellado con información en vez de crear una instancia para conocerse mejor, después de todo pasarían bastante tiempo juntos. Nada de eso, ahora estaba allí de pie, contemplándola con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una respuesta. No, él no era un ángel… era un demonio.

―¿Qué le hace pensar que sé qué estudiar? ―murmuró molesta, dándole un repaso poco amigable.

―Entonces, ¿te apetece que te comente sobre las carreras que imparte esta institución? ―Levi comenzó a mostrarse menos delicado. No le gustaban los mocosos insolentes.

―Como quiera. Tan solo dígame qué hacer para poder volver a casa pronto ―masculló irritada, quitándole la mirada a Levi, y dándole a entender con este último gesto que ella no era más que un cordero temeroso.

―Mikasa ―bufó Levi. Tras sopesar un poco la situación, y luego de morder su labio inferior, decidió esclarecerle el panorama―, supongo que tienes claro que el día de mañana tienes que hacer algo con tu vida; a mí no me importa qué, específicamente. Tú me dices cuáles son tus intereses y yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte. Pero si tú no estás cooperando, me temo que seguir adelante con esto es imposible. Y tu madre no va a permitir que eso suceda, así que si no quieres que todos nuestros encuentros sean de silencio e incomodidad, mejor tomas esta oportunidad que no todos tus pares tienen, y le sacas el debido provecho.

Mikasa lo miró con expresión ofendida, alzando la vista debajo de su flequillo para dispararle rayos luminosos. Sus mejillas infladas por el enojo le hacían estirar la trompa, emulando un puchero amurrado. Levi estaba seguro de que ella podría jurar cuán intimidante lucía, cuando lo único que había provocado en Levi había sido una dulce calidez.

Era tan bonita.

No.

«Bellísima».

E insufrible.

Una insufrible mocosa de mierda insolente.

Mikasa no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, excepto por escuetas respuestas cuando él iba pidiéndole que revisara los facsímiles para que pudiese familiarizarse con la temática. No obstante, ella los sorteaba entre sus manos con efímero interés cuando leía algo que no tenía en su conocimiento, intentando ocultar cualquier atisbo de empatía.

La tarde se hizo larga. Levi llevó a la jovencita hasta su casa, aun cuando ella insistió en movilizarse por su propia cuenta.

Cuando la vio dejar el vehículo para volver a caminar hacia su hogar, supo que algo no andaba bien. Ningún joven debe sentirse así de cansino al caminar de vuelta a casa; tal parecía que Mikasa no quisiese entrar en su hogar. Levi lo supo cuando la vio juguetear con las llaves pasando de la correcta una y otra vez. Se había quedado espiándola desde su asiento, asegurándose de que la muchacha entrase en la morada sana y salva antes de poder partir.

Al verla desaparecer tras la puerta, sintió que se desconectaba de ella. Y este pensamiento le hizo creer que no se había equivocado al aceptar la propuesta de Akane. Tal vez él debía ayudar a Mikasa Ackerman y sacarla de aquel enclaustro personal al que ella misma se había sometido. O eso quiso creer en ese momento.

 **II**

Las semanas transcurrieron y los resultados no mejoraron. Mikasa, tal y como se había acordado, asistía todas las tardes luego de sus clases, a la universidad junto a Levi. Él estudiaba con ella, y ella se mantenía firme, cumpliendo al pie de la letra el tratado de paz armada que mantenía con él. Después de todo, no era un hombre que no destilara confianza, solo que para ella, alguien tan compleja, aún representaba un ente hostil.

No obstante, un día cayó como desde el cielo la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ocurrió la gran discusión, el detonante que desencadenó los más trágicos hechos un par de años más tarde; la gran discusión que nunca debió propiciarse, pero lo hizo, facultando a la tragedia a echar raíces en las vidas de personas ingenuas que siempre lo dieron todo por sentado.

Fue durante una tarde.

Levi ya aguardaba a las afueras del hogar de la señora Ackerman. Jugueteaba con el teléfono en las manos, mientras esperaba a la joven Mikasa. Repasó las noticias, revisó sus notificaciones, procuró no tener correos pendientes, y a ratos echaba ligeros vistazos hacia la acogedora casita que no parecía dar indicios de que la chica apareciese pronto. Cuando ya estaba a punto de bajarse para llamar a la puerta, Mikasa salió expedida por poco huyendo, cargando en el hombro su mochila, sosteniendo el arcial con extrema fuerza. Llevaba los ojos entrecerrados y la mano libre hecha un puño. El largo cabello le danzaba con el viento que ella misma producía con la rapidez de su andar.

Entró en el auto casi con desesperación y cerró la puerta tan rápido, como si al hacerlo estuviese forjando una fortaleza impenetrable.

Levi la contempló alarmado.

―Mikasa, ¿sucedió algo? ―indagó, apoyando sus antebrazos cruzados sobre el volante para inclinarse y ver mejor el rostro de la joven.

Fue cuando notó la humedad en sus preciosas gemas grisáceas. La línea que dividía los bellos labios rosados se había curvado unos milímetros para enseñar una triste expresión en aquel rostro que la mayor parte del tiempo lucía flemático.

―Vamos ―musitó ella, con tanta suavidad que parecía que al usar más fuerza se rompería la garganta.

Levi prefirió obedecer. Condujo camino a la universidad en completo silencio, sin querer importunarla. Cuando se encontraba con un semáforo en rojo, aprovechaba el tiempo para mirarla de soslayo y cerciorarse de que se encontrase bien, luego volvía la atención al camino preguntándose qué habría sucedido.

Al llegar a la universidad se le hizo hasta innecesario indicarle el camino, aun cuando días atrás por poco debía arrastrar a Mikasa por los pasillos y repetirle un santiamén de veces las indicaciones para llegar a la oficina. La joven caminó a su lado en total silencio, ni siquiera podía percibirse el sonido de su respiración, y eso inquietaba enormemente a Levi.

Tras ingresar a la oficina, Mikasa se sentó rápidamente en una silla y acomodó su mochila en la superficie de la mesa, dispuesta a trabajar y a la espera de las órdenes de su profesor particular.

Sin embargo, Levi no pudo continuar. Las cosas no andaban bien.

―Mikasa, ¿quieres decirme qué ocurrió? ―le dijo, intentando no sonar demandante sino más bien preocupado.

La joven alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos cristalinos brillaban aún.

―Profesor, deberíamos continuar con la clase…

―¿Qué clase? ―esta vez le habló con seriedad―. Usualmente, nuestros encuentros son intentos de mantener la calma para no mandar todo al carajo. No me tienes paciencia; yo no te la tengo a ti. Pero he intentado ser lo más comprensivo posible contigo. Si no cooperas, nada de esto va a funcionar. Terminarás convirtiéndolo en un suplicio, en una guerra fría, si es que ya no lo es…

El labio inferior de Mikasa tembló. Lo observó con grandes ojos temerosos, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Levi.

―Profesor, yo…

―Yo no quiero que pienses que hago esto por el dinero. Estoy comprometido con mi labor, quiero ayudarte ―sentenció al final, irrumpiendo las palabras de Mikasa.

Y ciertamente fue una sentencia.

«Quiero ayudarte».

El comienzo de la tragedia.

―¡Usted no puede ayudarme! ―jadeó la joven, exasperada.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello? Eres una mocosa. Desconoces las soluciones adultas con las que se pueden solventar los conflictos. Tu rebeldía hormonal solo te permite ahogarte en un vaso de agua.

―Usted no sabe nada sobre mí ―rechistó―. Se cree que por ser un adulto tiene mejores capacidades que yo. ¡No soy una tonta!

―Sé que no lo eres ―clamó él, autoritario―. Y esa la razón que tengo para no abandonarte.

«No abandonarte».

Otra sentencia. Otra forma de manifestar aquel destino inexorable.

Mikasa lo sopesó durante unos segundos, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Sus blancas manitos de sonrosadas uñas perfectas descansaban sobre su mochila, apretando la lona a ratos, cuando se ponía demasiado nerviosa. Levi estaba frente a ella, de pie y de brazos cruzados contemplándola con expectación.

Ella estaba sola. Muy sola. Y se preguntó si sería correcto confiar en Levi, abrirle su corazón y contar con él. Después de todo, era la primera persona que conocía en su vida que le preguntaba con genuino interés si le ocurría algo, que le decía que quería ayudarla y no abandonarla, puesto que ni su misma madre se lo había dicho alguna vez.

Además, él insistía. No se conformaba con sus esquivas respuestas, estaba ahí por más, y Mikasa supo que él no se movería hasta que ella le dijese la verdad.

Mikasa suspiró.

―Si se lo cuento… ―musitó.

―No se lo diré a nadie ―Levi completó la oración, asintiendo mientras ablandaba su expresión―. Lo que quieras decirme no llegará jamás a los oídos de tu madre, si me lo pides.

Y eso estaba mal, muy mal. Estaba pésimo, porque una madre debía saber de buenas a primeras qué sentimientos negativos anegaban el pecho de su hija, haciéndola sufrir hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, la confidencia que siempre debió pertenecerle a Akane Ackerman ―porque el asunto la involucraba de todos modos―, ahora llegaba al poder de alguien más.

―¿Lo promete? ―se preocupó la joven, mostrándole a Levi un tímido rostro de cejas curvadas y labios fruncidos.

Y luego de las dos sentencias, Levi cometió un tercer error: le sonrió.

―Claro.

Y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Entonces, Mikasa Ackerman se lo contó todo.

Le contó la triste historia de su vida. Su padre había fallecido en un trágico accidente automovilístico, cuando ella tenía catorce años. Para colmo, habían discutido antes del accidente, habían tenido un altercado brusco, porque su padre quería tomar un trabajo que le supondría largos períodos fuera de casa. « _Entonces no vuelvas, si tanto quieres irte_ », le gritó Mikasa, sin saber que sus palabras se volverían realidad. Cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de su padre, gritó con tanta fuerza que creyó que terminaría rompiéndose los pulmones.

Su padre tenía un importante rango en el ejército, y había sido llamado a cumplir sus labores a un buen par de horas de la ciudad en la que residía. El dinero le hizo un llamado… y perdió la carrera a mitad de camino.

Desde aquel día, la madre de Mikasa enloqueció. El dolor, la pena fueron tales que la sumergieron en una depresión horrorosa, que arrastró incluso a la misma Mikasa.

Akane era una mujer atractiva y joven. Por tales motivos, encontrar pareja no resultó ser un asunto complejo. Sin embargo, sus prototipos de novio parecían haber sido obtenidos tras probar suerte con una ruleta; los más espantosos engendros habían aparecido en la puerta de su casa en diversas ocasiones: el novio alcohólico, el que tenía otra familia y se hacía pasar por soltero, el que tenía una hija y no tenía espacio para darle a Akane, el novio metalero que llegaba todos los fines de semana con intenciones de armar una juerga en la casa (aun conociendo la profesión de Akane), el novio que solo se interesaba en su dinero, el novio que no hacía más que aprovecharse de la situación para mirar con otros ojos a Mikasa (y esta última agradeció que no pasara a mayores), el novio que comía más de la cuenta, el novio que no la ayudaba, ni le importaban sus problemas, y ¡cómo olvidar el novio que prefería estar frente al computador todo el tiempo! Novio tras novio… problema tras problema que Akane le hizo vivir a Mikasa sin pensar en el daño que le hacía, en lo incómoda que se sentía.

―Lo peor son las crisis ―suspiró Mikasa―. Se encierra en el baño por horas ―comenzó a desesperarse mientras narraba―, se encierra a llorar, y se llama a sí misma una cobarde. Se siente culpable por lo que hace y por lo tanto, se castiga encerrándose en el baño. A veces no hay comida en la casa, las cuentas no se han pagado… y ella, simplemente, está ahí… en el baño.

Los suspiros de Mikasa pasaron a convertirse en jadeos temblorosos. Levi la contemplaba sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras. Jamás se lo hubiese esperado de Akane, porque frente al resto del mundo ella era una mujer intachable. Mas el relato de Mikasa dejaba en evidencia todo lo contrario; y sumado a eso, le había provocado un fuerte dolor estomacal, como si Mikasa le hubiese transmitido su desamparo a través de su discurso.

De pronto, a Levi se le vino a la mente que ningún adolescente debía desarrollarse bajo un ambiente tan hostil. Sabía que muchos jóvenes se enfrentaban a diversas realidades durante esa edad, pero el asunto preocupante radicaba en que Akane no razonaba sobre las consecuencias que sus actos repercutían en su hija. La vida era su suya, asimismo sus decisiones, empero, la casa en la que vivían también le pertenecía a Mikasa, y hacerla vivir situaciones contra su voluntad era una falta de respeto. Tal parecía como si Akane no tuviese en consideración el sentir de Mikasa, probablemente, basándose en la pobre idea de que esta última fuese una estudiante mediocre que solo se preocupaba de sí misma.

―Y a pesar de las cosas que hace ella, me dice a mí que soy una inútil, una holgazana, un estorbo… ¿por qué? Porque aún no puedo dejar la culpa que me carcome luego de haberle gritado a mi padre… como si a mí no me doliese… ―Mikasa llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar a presionar el tabique de su nariz, mientras las lágrimas escurrían con rapidez―. Ah, no… qué mal.

―No, no ―Levi se acercó a ella para tomarla del hombro―. ¿Cómo va a estar mal que llores? Bota, bótalo todo.

―Qué vergüenza… ―hipeó, intentando evadir la insistente mirada del hombre.

―No, en lo absoluto ―insistió él.

―Hoy me gritó ―llegó al punto del conflicto―, discutió conmigo porque tras llegar de clases pregunté si había algo de comer. Me dijo que ella no era mi esclava ―hipeó la joven―. Me trató pésimo, pero luego entendí que estaba alterada desde antes; había discutido con su novio nuevo… Resulta que tenemos muchas deudas, pero con el sueldo de una teniente no alcanza ―rio con sorna, enredando el sonido ronco con su llanto―, no sé qué está haciendo con el dinero.

¿Y dónde estaba el tino? Se preguntaba Levi. ¿Dónde estaba la madurez o la sabiduría de la adultez? Porque no conseguía explicarse que Akane se comportase como una adolescente ―vaya ironía―, cuando estaba a cargo de su hija, una niña inestable que prescindía de una cuantiosa cantidad de amor y apoyo. Cargaba con una culpa: haber herido a su padre antes de que éste muriese de manera inesperada y, según le confesó Mikasa, a pesar de eso no hubo psicólogos, no hubo apoyo familiar, ni siquiera de su colegio, ni por parte de la orientadora ni de nadie. Y se pasaban apuntándola con el dedo, catalogándola como una alumna conflictiva, como la típica alumna problema, en vez de preguntarse «por qué». Para colmo, Akane iba y se tomaba los comentarios como la más irrefutable verdad, aun siendo consciente de los antecedentes que existían.

―Akane, estás cagándola ―musitó Levi para sí mismo, mientras se refregaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Mikasa observó a Levi con grandes ojos. El hombre comenzó a pasearse por la estancia con semblante dubitativo, parecía estar pensando. Y la joven, entonces, sintió una extraña sensación al considerar la posibilidad de que él la entendiese, puesto que nadie lo hacía. Para los demás, ella era una simple niña que tenía que preocuparse de estudiar y solo de estudiar. Y no de pagar cuentas, ni comprar la mercadería, ni mucho menos evitar que su madre se suicidara. Porque sí, esas cosas que Akane no hacía, las hacía Mikasa. Y esas crisis que Akane sufría, las corregía Mikasa. Ella era el pilar, a veces el muro de contención, el soporte de todo aquello que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos y despojarla del último vestigio que tenía de lo que consideraba su hogar. Incluso, el pilar de su madre cuando ésta intentaba coger el cuchillo más grande de la cocina para pasárselo por el cuello o los brazos; allí estaba Mikasa, forcejeando contra ella para poder arrebatárselo.

Desde los catorce años hasta sus dieciséis recién cumplidos había tenido que luchar y ser fuerte, y como nadie le daba trabajo por su corta edad, se las había arreglado para vender algunas cosas que ya no usaba, como prendas u otros elementos, y también solía ser ayudante de una de las vecinas de su barrio, la que tenía un pequeño local de venta de abarrotes y que de buen corazón le había dado un espacio para que realizara pequeñas labores como barrer, ordenar y reponer productos y, a veces, atender clientela.

De momento no podía hacerlo. Mucho menos con la idea de su madre de ponerla con clases intensivas, puesto que aquello le ocupaba todo el tiempo que tenía disponible. Desde entonces se preguntaba qué haría para ganar dinero. Puesto que su madre, si bien recibía una buena remuneración, estaba ahogada en deudas desde el fallecimiento de su padre, o bien perdía el dinero con sus novios como había concluido al final Mikasa. El asunto era que siempre faltaba algo, y Mikasa sabía que debía ser ella quién suministrase la solución.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos, cuando Levi se sentó a su lado. La hizo espabilar cuando le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

―¿Estás enojada con tu madre? ―quiso saber.

―No ―se apresuró en responder―. Más bien me preocupa, porque ya no sé qué sucederá en un mañana. Si volverá a salir del baño… o si no lo hará nunca más ―su voz se apagó al final―. Y me duele… me duele que se desquite conmigo, que piense que todo me da lo mismo y que por eso no quiero estudiar. Por el contrario, ¡quiero! Pero siento que no tengo fuerzas.

Luego, Mikasa calló durante varios minutos. Los respiros entrecortados indicaban que había comenzado a tranquilizarse.

Levi, por su parte, intentaba comprender la complejidad del asunto. Le tenía afecto a Akane, pero no podía plantarse y hablar con ella, decirle: «tú hija me comentó de tu comportamiento inmaduro». Además, le había hecho una promesa a Mikasa; su silencio. Y no la traicionaría así de fácil, cuando le había costado un buen par de semanas que ella le abriese su corazón.

Por otro lado, un sentimiento fuerte se azotó contra su pecho en cuanto descubrió la historia detrás de aquella muñeca preciosa que tenía frente a sí, aquella ninfa sublime que parecía estar encerrada en una jaula sombría y gélida. Un padre que siempre estuvo ausente y finalmente, desapareció del todo, y una madre que no cumplía con el rol de una. Mikasa estaba sola, creciendo y sin un guía a su lado, aprendiendo a ser ella misma su mejor amiga.

Y eso era algo que sí podía resolver, y que no se permitiría _jamás_ pasar por alto.

―Mikasa ―le dijo, siendo más sutil―, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y otras que sí, que están en nuestras manos. Tu madre te ama, pero todos cometemos errores, y eso me lleva a pensar que no vas a perderla… ella está confundida, es todo ―encogió de hombros―. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los accidentes ocurren y ya. Lo único que puedes hacer es sobreponerte a la situación. Hagamos algo ―le ofreció, y ella ensanchó la mirada con interés.

―¿Qué cosa? ―quiso saber, entreabriendo sus preciosos labios.

―Ahora tienes una buena razón para asistir a estas clases conmigo. En vez de hacerlas un martirio, conviértelas en algo bueno. Que sea éste el escape que necesitas, aquí nada te hará falta, y si necesitas una mano amiga, aquí estaré yo.

 **III**

Desde entonces, la discrepancia entre ambos se hizo llevadera. Con aquella nueva disposición, a Levi le resultó más sencillo poder enseñarle a Mikasa, haciéndole repasos intensivos cuando era necesario. Las calificaciones de Mikasa mejoraron al punto de sorprender enormemente a Akane, y por sobre todo, esto provocó que la joven recuperase gran parte de su confidencia.

Levi descubrió que a Mikasa no le iba el humanismo. Ella prefería la ciencia, así como él. Por lo que resultó bastante fructífero, puesto que trabajaban en sintonía. Mikasa se leía todos los libros que Levi le prestaba, y siempre terminaba pidiéndole más. Conversaba con él sobre las teorías que estudiaba y le contaba sobre sus propias ideas.

Las clases pasaron a realizarse todos los días hábiles de la semana, y por un motivo que Akane no logró comprender, Levi le pidió, por favor, que no volviese a pagarle por sus servicios; él haría el trabajo de todo corazón. Y por otra razón que tampoco comprendía, pero que le hacía feliz, Mikasa pasó de rehusarse a ir a sus clases a bajar corriendo las escaleras cuando sabía que Levi le esperaba a las afueras en su auto.

Mikasa se sentía a gusto con Levi, le entregaba confianza. Además, tal y como se lo había prometido, las conversaciones personales que tenía con él jamás salían de su oficina en la universidad. Él se había abstenido por completo de comentar el asunto con Akane, y como si eso fuera poco, la llenaba de elogios frente a su madre para saciar la sed de orgullo de la mujer. Y porque, después de todo, era cierto; Mikasa era una excelente alumna.

Sin embargo, como era evidente que sucedería, los problemas no cesaron. Había días en que Mikasa llegaba a sus clases con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con las ojeras profundas y el alma ida. Y Levi no lograba resistir la congoja que le oprimía el corazón al verla así. Porque Mikasa era una ninfa hermosa. Levi pensaba que debía estar exenta de cualquier rastro de dolor en su vida, porque no lo merecía, pero aun así ella sufría. Pronto comprendió que su rol en la vida de la joven era funcionar como una suerte de placebo; la hacía feliz durante un par de horas y luego la devolvía a su malsana realidad.

Y la vez comprendió que a él solía sucederle del mismo modo. Estar con ella significaba la gloria máxima, y verla partir tras cerrar la puerta de su auto era la más absoluta oscuridad.

Lo que no comprendía era desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse así. Pero resultaba que desde hacía un tiempo hasta entonces, un intenso calor ardía en su abdomen cada vez que la tenía cerca. Y el infierno se desataba cuando la rozaba por accidente al caminar a su lado, o al tocar su mano tras recibirle algún libro que ella estuviese alcanzándole, o al quedarse viendo las piernas torneadas que se movían con simpleza bajo la minifalda negra de puntitos blancos que la joven solía vestir. Ni pensar en las veces en que sus labios se resecaban y ella solía humedecérselos con la lengua, a veces se mordía el pulgar… y a veces, un mechón de cabello se le metía en la boca, haciendo que Levi quisiera quitárselo de allí.

Cuando la veía succionar la punta del lápiz cada vez que estaba concentrada haciendo apuntes, Levi salivaba más de lo usual. E intentaba controlarse, cuando el aire clavaba en su garganta provocándole ganas de jadear. Cuando llegaba a ese límite se auto regañaba, absteniéndose de hacer llegar sus pensamientos más lejos.

Él quería ayudarla. Ese era su más preciado deseo. _Porque lo era_. Él no era un depravado. Y ¡demonios!, la niña tenía dieciséis años. Y él, treinta. Por un poco más podría ser su padre, uno bastante joven, pero padre al fin y al cabo. Cómo clavaba la culpa, como una daga de hielo en sus entrañas, al saberse deseoso de tenerla consigo. Mas se contentó a sí mismo tras pensar que sólo estaba confundiendo la realidad; no era deseo, él quería protegerla con tanto afán, que le despertaba unas ganas tremendas de consentirla, amarla y darle todo lo que nadie más le daba.

Por ende, decidió que el estudio intensivo debía traer su cuota de diversión. No quería atosigarla con el estudio y estresarla nuevamente. Llevó a cabo un plan, un día que en que Mikasa volvió a asistir a las clases con la mirada perdida, con los ojos lluviosos y el rostro enrojecido.

―No iremos directamente a la universidad hoy. Pasaré al centro comercial a deshacerme de una cuenta maligna, ¿te molestaría acompañarme? ―preguntó, mientras conducía con parsimonia.

Mikasa se mostró sorprendida.

―No, claro que no ―le dijo, como si temiese fastidiarlo.

El viaje resultó ser provechoso. La cuota de ánimo que Mikasa necesitaba, aun si tan solo servía para distraerse con los luminosos escaparates de las tiendas, o incluso si se dejaba relajar por el ruido ambiental de la atiborrada muchedumbre. Veía gente feliz, familias felices, todos con una bolsa en la mano que les prometía la satisfacción de poseer algo. Mikasa sonrió y suspiró. No recordaba la última vez que se había hecho un regalo a sí misma.

En eso pensaba, cuando Levi se sumó a su lado.

―Listo, ¿quieres comer algo? ―ofreció con desinterés.

―¿Comer algo? ―musitó Mikasa, mirándolo con ojos luminosos e inocentes.

―Te sonaba la barriga de camino aquí ―le dijo sin sutileza alguna, haciendo que Mikasa se sonrojase violentamente.

―¡Lo siento! ―estaba avergonzada―. Yo no quise…

―Akane está haciendo de las suyas nuevamente, ¿no? No preguntaré desde hace cuánto que no comes, porque voy a terminar enojándome más. Solo quiero saber: ¿qué quieres comer?

―No es necesario.

―Ahora ―Levi insistió tajantemente.

A Mikasa le hubiese gustado saber cuándo y cómo fue que terminaron en un restaurant carísimo. Le respondió con toda sinceridad cuánto ansiaba comer un trozo de carne, y con eso se le vino a la mente que Levi la llevaría a un local de comida rápida, tal vez para comprar unas mundanas hamburguesas. Pero la había llevado a un local de fina mesa que se hallaba en el mismo centro comercial, a comer carne, lo que debía ser legalmente un trozo de carne. Con un cubierto en cada mano, Mikasa contemplaba su plato con grandes ojos y esperando algún tipo de señal que le diera el permiso de comerse aquello que tenía frente a sí.

Levi parecía divertido. La observaba con interés, y aunque sabía que ella seguía esperando su señal, él no se la dio, no tan fácilmente si así conseguía verla tan encantadora como en aquel momento. Mas el hambre fue más fuerte que ella, y la señal se hizo innecesaria.

―Pensé que debíamos estudiar ―le comentó la joven, con las cejas dibujando una expresión inocente, sincera.

―Ya te dije que quería tomarme un respiro. Tú también te lo mereces.

―Creí que no perdíamos el tiempo. Usted es muy estricto a veces, por eso no entendía las razones de…

―Mikasa, estoy intentando llegar a ti. Me estoy moviendo lento, muy lento ―le respondió él, mientras se llevaba el tazón de té de jazmín que había pedido a la boca; y el tazón era tan grande que le cubría la mitad del rostro, logrando que solo sus ojos azules fuesen visibles.

Ojos azules que con desvergonzada intensidad comenzaron a desnudarle el alma a Mikasa, haciéndola sentir inquieta, con una tonta necesidad de sonreír. Las melindrosas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y en su pecho le hicieron sostener el tenedor con exagerada fuerza contra el plato, provocando un chirrido incómodo e irritante.

Levi contrajo el rostro al oírlo.

―Perdón ―musitó Mikasa.

―Relájate un momento. Te dije que podía ser un amigo, y eso es lo que quiero ser ―mintió; en el fondo no quería ser un amigo, pero eso era algo que incluso se negaría a sí mismo―. Lo conversamos el otro día, puedes contar conmigo, y si no te molesta, momentos como este pueden volver a repetirse cuantas veces se pueda, siempre y cuando me sigas respondiendo tan bien en los estudios.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron como dos luceros. Levi pudo ver la alegría hecha orbes grisáceos, centellantes, infantiles.

Mikasa Ackerman era… tan linda. A Levi le gustaba que lo mirase; ojalá lo mirase siempre, mucho, todos los días… ojalá siéntese ganas de mirarlo, y entonces siguiese así, y así, y así, por mucho tiempo más.

―¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ―le preguntó la joven, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

―¿Por qué debería no hacerlo? ―le interceptó la idea―. ¿Debería ser como han sido todos los demás contigo? No puedo… no quiero.

La suavidad en la mirada de Levi resultaba inquietante, o debía serlo para alguien quien mirase desde afuera, con consciencia adulta. Sin embargo, Mikasa vio en él algo que había buscado tanto tiempo, algo que quería y no tenía: cariño. El afecto, la comprensión, el apoyo, la fortaleza de un adulto… de un hombre… de un _padre_. De pronto se sintió tan protegida, enormemente a salvo, como si un dragón gigante vigilase su castillo de sueños, o así lucía desde la perspectiva de su candor. Creía que ya nada podría tocarla, ni siquiera su madre Akane y sus berrinches de siempre, porque contaba con el profesor Levi, y él la llevaría a donde ella quisiera, por cuánto tiempo ella quisiera, porque ella era importante, porque ella no merecía lo que estaba pasándole…

―Y porque te has esforzado en ser mejor, aun con todo lo que sucede. Eres fuerte, debes comprender el valor que tienes ―siguió explicándole las razones, enlistando las palabras tras sus pensamientos.

Mikasa extendió su pequeña mano, trazando una trayectoria tímida, la que Levi resiguió con su mirada atenta. Sintió cada músculo de cuerpo entrar en tensión cuando la suave palma cayó sobre su propia mano, aferrándose con temor y sigilo, acariciándolo hasta el momento en que él respondió, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

―Gracias ―dijo Mikasa, suspirando al final. Ella se veía tan agotada.

Y, sin embargo, Levi estaba feliz.

«¿ _Por qué no puedo llevármela conmigo_?», pensaba, mientras intentaba contener sus emociones.

«¿ _Y si la rapto y nos vamos lejos para siempre_?» jugueteaba con los planes en su mente, sabiendo que no eran más que niñerías momentáneas que ridiculizaban su juicio.

Porque, para empezar, no tenían un lugar al que ir, ni había manera de escapar; por lo tanto, ahí terminaba cualquier atisbo de plan heroico que surcase su mente, viniéndose súbitamente con intenciones de ser una buena idea. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco existía manera de escapar de aquella tentación fulminante que la joven comenzaba a suponer.

Era terrible; Levi lo supo al sentir su mano enredada con la suya. El simple roce lo hacía entrar en combustión y despertaba en él un sentimiento que creía muerto.

Como si eso fuera poco, el saber que ella estaba agradecida significaba que lo consideraba en su vida, que sus esfuerzos no habían sido menores, ni tampoco en vano. Haciendo uso de su insolencia juvenil podría haberlo despachado, o incluso haberse aprovechado de su mano amiga, tal vez ni siquiera llegar a considerarlo, pero ella lo tomaba en cuenta, lo tenía complemente presente. Y le retribuía con sencillas palabras su gratitud.

Y aunque Levi le hubiese dicho minutos antes que estaba moviéndose lento, sabía que aquello no había sido más que una burda mentira con el afán de no espantarla. En realidad, estaba yendo rapidísimo, tanto, que él mismo hubiese deseado ser más paciente. Solo que no podía.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio en los que se miraron con complicidad. Y debido a eso, sin que nadie dijese nada al respecto, pudieron comprender que algo estaba ocurriendo, que aquello que los unía estaba desglosándose en un curioso sentimiento.

Mikasa aun lo no entendía.

Levi, sí, a la perfección: estaba enamorándose…

―Voy al baño ―pidió Mikasa, mientras se escabullía de la mesa, soltándole la mano a Levi. Probablemente, sin ánimos de soportar durante más tiempo la tensión que repentinamente había cubierto la instancia.

―Ok, pagaré la cuenta.

Las últimas vueltas que dieron al centro comercial fueron por mero descarte. Quizás por cosas del destino ninguno de los dos quería irse a casa aún. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, querían estar un minuto más juntos.

Al menos, Mikasa sabía que llegar a su casa sería encontrarse a Akane encerrada en el baño, repitiendo una y otra vez: «¿Por qué no me muero? Mejor debería morir». Y la culpa, de nuevo, arrastrándola a un abismo que conocía y que no se antojaba de volver a vivir. Estaba bien ahí, junto a Levi, acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación tan extraña que le recorría cada fibra.

Y para Levi, un hombre que pisaba los treinta años, sin vida más que su trabajo, llegar a un hogar vacío no era mejor panorama que estar con Mikasa. Su vida solitaria, sombría, rodeada de lujos y comodidad económica le hacían sentir enormemente vacío. Porque esa era su realidad: había gozado de un buen linaje familiar, una buena herencia y, aparte, un buen desarrollo profesional. El asunto con él radicaba en que estaba solo, ambos padres fallecidos, familiares viviendo lejos, incluso en distintos continentes, y los amigos que tenía servían para despotricar contra el trabajo, contra el ajetreo de vivir en la ciudad. Mas cuando terminaba el día, debía volver a encerrarse en su departamento sin más atisbo de vida que la propia. Por ende, aquellos momentos dulces que tenía con la joven le llenaban de vida nuevamente.

Por un momento la perdió de vista. Ella estaba imantada a una vitrina, contemplando una minifalda tableada, de aquellas que usan las patinadoras. Era negra, sencilla y bonita. Tan bonita que debía estar en su cuerpo… pero Mikasa no traía ni una moneda en el bolsillo.

―¿Te gustó la falda? ―Levi se sumó a su lado.

―Sí… ―murmuró Mikasa, tímida.

―… ¿Te la compro? ―la simpleza en el actuar de Levi realmente la desconcertaba.

―¿Qué? ―se exaltó―. No, no, por favor. No piense tampoco que pretendo abusar de su confianza, profesor. Se la pediré a mi madre cuando lo recuerde…

―Y entonces nunca llegará. Yo te la compro.

―¡Que no! ―Mikasa sacudió sus manos en el aire.

―Que sí ―le respondió él, estoico como siempre―. Es un regalo de felicitaciones, ¿así me la aceptas? ―Mikasa negó con la cabeza―. Porque iba a comprarla de todos modos.

―Prof…

Quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo. Levi entró a la tienda con ímpetu, buscando a una vendedora en el acto, zafándose del agarre de Mikasa. Y para hacer más compleja la situación, él no era alguien que pasase desapercibido entre la multitud, por el contrario, su aspecto elegante y garboso llamaba la atención a primera vista. Por lo tanto, Mikasa no pudo seguir discutiéndole. Se acercaron a él al apenas verlo con un ejemplar de falda en la mano y con cara de querer ser atendido.

Y aunque el último intento de Mikasa por evitar la compra fue negarse a darle su talla, Levi la descubrió de todos modos tras darle un extenso repaso de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose a propósito en las sutiles curvas de su anatomía, haciéndola sonrojar a un punto febril.

―¿No pensó en cómo voy a explicar esto ahora? ―espetó Mikasa, mientras alzaba la bolsa de la tienda frente a él.

Levi conducía con suficiencia, intentando ocultar la sonrisa sardónica de medio lado que llevaba en el rostro.

―Tutéame ―le pidió.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

―¿Me está escuchando? ―berreó exhausta.

―Tutéame ―recalcó―. No me trates de profesor, porque me estresa. Ni mucho menos de usted, porque me estresa más.

―No podría…

―Sí, sí puedes ―detuvo el vehículo.

Mikasa no se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaba a las fueras de su casa nuevamente. El día se había terminado.

―No estudiamos ―comentó, mientras apretujaba la bolsa para hacerla caber en su mochila.

―Volveremos a estudiar en otra ocasión. ¿Eres menos inteligente por distraerte un día? ―le cuestionó.

―No ―Mikasa sonrió―. Es solo que jamás me hubiese imaginado un día así con ust…

Volteó a mirar a Levi con preocupación. Él asintió.

―Contigo ―terminó la frase, sintiéndose extraña ante la confianza que estaban desarrollando―. No sé cómo agradecer…

El mechón de cabello insolente que siempre quedaba atrapado en sus rosados labios estaba ahí otra vez, inserto en su comisura, entrando más cada vez que ella hablaba. Levi sentía nuevamente la necesidad de quitárselo, y esta vez fue tan fuerte que no lo evitó. Le acarició la mejilla, hasta que la hizo voltear, y entonces con cariño y delicadeza, le quitó el mechón que estaba húmedo, y lo sujetó detrás de su oreja.

―Siempre me pasa ―dijo Mikasa con timidez―. Mi cabello está algo largo, y cuando hablo mucho, respiro agitadamente y termino tragándome un mechón.

―Mikasa ―ella le prestó toda su atención―, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Detestaría si comienzas a sentirte en deuda conmigo. No es así, en lo absoluto.

Mikasa asintió. Luego volteó a ver su hogar; las luces estaban apagadas. No quería volver, no quería ver a su madre. No era usual que se enfadase con ella al punto de evitarla, pero ahora sí lo estaba, muy molesta. Había llegado el momento en que comenzaba a descubrir sus propios límites; y el de su paciencia, Akane lo había agotado hacía tiempo ya.

―No me quiero bajar ―admitió, de pronto notando la angustia que había hecho nudos en su pecho.

―Yo tampoco quiero que te bajes ―confesó Levi.

Y entonces confirmó de nuevo que no, no estaba yendo lento como le había dicho. No quería ir lento, no tenía paciencia. No cuando esa ninfa preciosa parecía estar ahí, gritando por ayuda.

―Llévame contigo ―le pidió de pronto en un arrebato que por poco acaba con él ahí mismo.

―¿Cómo? ― y de pronto dejó de sentirse el adulto.

―No sé… no quiero volver ―jadeó Mikasa. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Levi jamás se había sentido tan exasperado.

Tenía a una adolescente en su auto con el ánimo en estado crítico, y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. De pronto, hizo abuso de algo que nunca hubiese utilizado con el fin de salirse con la suya. Lo evitaba a toda costa, pero por ella, por la ninfa de sus ensueños, no escatimaría en manipular las influencias que le favorecían.

Cogió su celular y realizó una llamada.

―¿Akane? ―dijo, y en un segundo todo el mundo se paralizó para Mikasa tras creer que Levi la había traicionado―. ¿Molesto? Qué bien. Bien, gracias. Sí, aquí conmigo, salimos tarde de la universidad, ¿te molesta si la invito a cenar? De seguro estás cansada y qué pensarías de mí si te la envío con el estómago vacío. ¿Molestia? En lo absoluto, sería un honor. Tienes turno de noche, ¿bueno? La traeré temprano, lo prometo. Esta niña prodigio necesita un bocado.

El corazón de Mikasa latía desaforadamente, debido a que él había conseguido en cinco minutos lo que ella no había podido en dieciséis años: un permiso de su madre para salir de noche.

―Listo. Tu madre tiene turno esta noche. Así que debes estar aquí antes de las dos mil trecientas, porque la teniente dejará todo con llave.

―Levi ―musitó Mikasa, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Y olvidando que por fin comenzaba a tutearlo.

―Tu madre confía en mí, y eso es bueno. Yo no te haría daño, sabe que estás bien conmigo.

Y eso ya no era un problema.

―¿Y ahora? ―Mikasa pestañeó repetidas veces.

―Tengo suficiente combustible ―constató―. Demos vueltas hasta que te aburras y quieras volver.

Era la primera vez que salía hasta tan tarde en la noche. Su madre nunca le permitía dejar la casa pasadas las nueve. Esa era una de las razones por las que Mikasa tenía poco amigos. La mayoría se iba de fiesta a su corta edad, y ella no tenía los permisos para asistir a tales eventos. Por eso ahora sentía que el corazón le saldría disparado del pecho, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor: las calles luminosas, los bares, la gente reuniéndose los minutos previos a la fiesta, la música que podía oírse incluso a las afueras de los pubs, las calles más oscuras, el cielo, la luna, incluso la carretera.

―¿Para dónde me llevas? ―preguntó Mikasa, sin dobles sentidos, y a la vez jugando con el sarcasmo inintencionado.

Levi soltó un respiro corto, emulando una risilla.

La música que Levi llevaba en la radio le gustaba a Mikasa. Tanto, al punto de hacerla bailar en su asiento. Moviendo la cabeza, haciendo danzar su cabello, sus hombros, sus brazos, sin ser exagerada, sino coqueta, dulce, ida, inmersa en la melodía.

―Dale buen volumen. Vamos solos por la carretera ―pidió ella, casi olvidándose de su absurda timidez.

Y él obedeció. Bajó los vidrios del auto para dejar entrar la brisa y le dio a todo el volumen del impactante equipo que tenía en su preciado deportivo. Subió la velocidad, sacándole partido a su motor, abusando del rendimiento de su vehículo.

Juró por todo lo más valioso que atesoraría esa noche por el resto de su vida.

Mikasa, también por primera vez, sintió la adrenalina de hacer algo distinto. Solía compararse con sus compañeras de estudio, aquellas que siempre tenían algo para contar, cosas interesantes, experiencias nuevas que se habían aventurado a probar, con sus novios, sin ellos, con varios de ellos y así. Pero nunca había oído a nadie contar sobre salir de paseo de noche con un profesor, o mejor dicho con «el profesor». Con Levi, con aquel ángel que todos veneraban y que tenía el afán de darle en el gusto en todo, en todo a ella.

Las mariposas seguían haciendo calor en su vientre. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina para despertar la descarga hormonal, la rebeldía, la juventud salvaje en su máximo esplendor.

Y la idea la hacía sonreír de gozo: mientras sus compañeros eran felices con el primer cigarro, con la primera resaca, con el primer novio; ella era feliz con su primera vuelta a toda velocidad en un deportivo carísimo, luego de haber ido a un restaurant fino y haber comido filete en salsa de vino. No entendía qué estaba pasándole, pero un momento sintió que comenzaba a vivir de verdad, porque estaba pensando en ella, no en Akane, ni en sus novios, ni siquiera en su padre, sino en sí misma… y en Levi.

El resto de hora, antes de que el reloj marcase las once y Cenicienta debiese volver a su hogar, pasearon por la carretera, luego de vuelta por la ciudad conversando de cosas sencillas, con una naturalidad impresionante que Mikasa no podía atribuirle ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos. Y si bien ellos sabían todo sobre ella, eso no los facultaba de la comodidad única que Mikasa experimentaba tan sólo cerca de Levi.

La novedad que él significaba la hacía agitarse con arrebato. Despertaba en ella el interés por cosas que antes parecía obviar, y que ahora se acercaban sigilosas susurrándole curiosidad a pequeñas descargas. Sin embargo, lo que más la atraía era, precisamente, el hecho de que él fuese un adulto, puesto que aquello traía consigo muchas cosas que con los demás no podía tener: sabiduría, para empezar; libertad, en los horarios, en los lugares que frecuentar; protección, nada podría pasarle en compañía de un adulto; experiencia, la que tenía intenciones de absorber con el hambre de una esponja; y muy en el fondo asumía que le acomodaba la libertad económica. Porque Levi no iba a decirle que juntasen dinero entre los dos para comprarse un par de hamburguesas, ni mucho menos le pediría que le devolviese algo de dinero para el combustible del auto, y como si eso no fuese todo, él gustaba de consentirla sin que a ella le urgiese la deuda, porque no existía ninguna.

Al llegar a su casa, Mikasa vislumbró las luces de la sala de estar encendidas. Akane estaba esperándola de seguro. Y a pesar de que haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida, seguía sintiendo el apretón estomacal de saber que debía enfrentársele tarde o temprano.

―Adiós, Levi ―suspiró, y seguido a su resoplido oyó el estruendo de la puerta del auto.

Pestañeó rápidamente sin comprender qué sucedía, hasta que vio a Levi abrirle su propia puerta.

―¿Qué sucede? ―lo miró, confundida.

―Te voy a dejar ―le respondió con simpleza―. ¿Qué pensaría Akane de mí si es que te dejo tirada como si nada, sobre todo a esta hora?

Mikasa encogió los ojos con recelo, robándole una risilla a Levi. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni reír. Excepto con ella.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, esperando a que Mikasa introdujese la llave para entrar. No tardó en ingresar a la sala de estar, siguiendo los pasos de la joven que se acercaba a su madre, quien estaba terminando de ordenar un bolso para irse al trabajo.

―¡Profesor! ―exclamó sorprendida la mujer. Estaba vestida con su traje de policía.

―A la puerta de la casa y sin ningún rasguño ―enunció Levi, procurando dejar expuesta una imagen irreprochable. Mikasa lo observó por sobre su hombro, sin dar crédito al cinismo de Levi y a la vez, queriendo aplaudirlo por conseguir moldear a su madre con tanta facilidad.

―No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Mikasa ha mejorado bastante el último tiempo ―Akane parecía orgullosa, y Mikasa no logró decidir si odiaba más el cinismo de su madre o el de Levi.

―Respecto a eso, Akane, quería pedirte permiso para que Mikasa trabaje conmigo en el laboratorio. Es una excelente estudiante y necesito manos extras. Claramente le daré una remuneración por ello, no es gratuito.

Mikasa sintió un hielo recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Aquello no estaba en los planes, ni siquiera lo habían conversado de camino hasta ahí. No podía decir que la idea le desagradaba, porque no lo hacía en lo absoluto, pero estaba segura de que Levi no necesitaba manos extras para trabajar.

―¡Claro! ―asintió con vigor, la mujer―. Supongo que Mikasa se me ha adelantado y ha dicho que sí, ¿no es así?

Akane contempló a Mikasa con una dulce mirada maternal, la que le provocó un intenso escalofrío, poniéndole los pelos de punto tras recordar que hacía un par de horas ambas habían discutido de forma trágica.

―Así es ―comentó Mikasa, por inercia, sumándose al teatro repulsivo que acababa de germinar en medio de su hogar.

―Se me hace tarde ―dijo la mujer, espabilando y tomando sus cosas para salir―. Mikasa, ten cuidado, ya sabes que la noche es peligrosa. El teléfono de la casa está disponible, llámame de ser necesario.

―Te llamaré de mi celular ―rezongó Mikasa. Le irritaba esa manera de ser de su madre: fingir la máxima preocupación, cuando habían días en los que se desaparecía con su novio de turno, dejándola a la deriva por tiempo indefinido―. Qué te vaya bien.

―Akane, permíteme ir a dejarte hasta tu trabajo ―ofreció Levi―. Después de todo, es mi culpa que te quedaras esperándonos.

―¡Profesor! Muchas gracias ―asintió, sonriéndole con expresión tonta y dócil.

Y verla de ese modo, a Mikasa le hizo doler el estómago.

La teniente Akane se despidió de su hija y se adelantó para salir hacia el auto que aguardaba a las afueras. Levi se quedó detrás, retrasando su salida apropósito, y antes de cerrar la puerta para despedirse se dirigió a Mikasa por última vez:

―Ahora ya no tendrás que justificar los regalos que te dé. Le dices que lo conseguiste con el dinero de tu trabajo, es todo.

―Levi…

―Y si te pasa algo, prefiero que me llames a mí. Tienes mi número.

Cuando se fue, Mikasa se quedó de pie en la sala de estar, sintiendo como su propio corazón parecía querer asesinarla ahí mismo.

.*.

00:05 am

En su habitación la penumbra cubría todos los rincones, excepto por un pequeño cuadro de luz tenue; la pantalla de su celular.

 _» ¿Qué conversó con mi madre en el camino?_

 _Prof. Levi: Tutéame._

» _…_

 _» ¿Qué conversaste con mi madre?_

 _Prof. Levi: Nada particular, solo que eres una hija ejemplar y una estudiante brillante._

 _» ¿Y para qué es todo esto?_

 _Prof. Levi: ¿Te molesta?_

 _» Tengo curiosidad._

 _Prof. Levi: Para ganarme más permisos y poder estar contigo._

La respuesta tardó quince minutos. Mikasa estaba temblando y no de miedo, sino de ansiedad.

 _» No me molesta, en lo absoluto. También quiero estar más tiempo contigo._

 _Prof. Levi: Linda…_

El último paso había sido dado. El último límite se rompió cuando el último mensaje fue enviado. Como una cuerda que se rompe, el lazo que unía a Mikasa y Akane se había cortado, separándolas, alejando a Mikasa para siempre del yugo de su madre, porque todo lo que representaba Akane para ella era debilidad.

 **IV**

 _Bellísima_.

Y por serlo se merecía todo lo mejor del mundo y el mundo entero. Y para eso estaba él, por eso existía; su misión era hacerla feliz, darle todo lo que ella necesitase y quisiera, porque él podía, quería y debía.

El tiempo pasó tejiéndolos a ambos en una misma pieza y con la misma estambre.

Levi sabía ―Dios, que lo sabía tan bien― que no era correcto. No era correcto consentirla, porque no era nada suyo y porque estaba malcriándola, pero consideraba que todo lo hacía con cariño, para ayudar a una niña que vivía una mala situación. Pero eso era la punta del iceberg. Sabía que estaba mal desearla, porque tenía dieciséis años y ella debía estarse preguntando qué carrera estudiar, qué haría el fin de semana con sus amigos, o como mucho qué hacer para que el chico que tanto le gustaba se fijase en ella y así hacerlo su novio. Mas cuando rememoraba lo preciosa que era, lo perfecta que lucía con toda la jodida ropa que se colocase encima, él no pensaba en ser su novio, ni darle simples besitos ni mucho menos tomarle la mano. Y por eso respiraba con calma cuando sus deseos hervían en su sangre, convirtiéndolo lentamente en un hombre lobo dispuesto a saltar al ataque.

La deseaba… la deseaba tanto que le dolía… le dolía respirar, moverse, sentarse, pararse, dormir, despertar…todo. Se sentía decaído, aletargado, y cuando estaba lejos de ella, el abismo se alzaba encumbrando celdas de hielo. Las noches sombrías en su cuarto solitario, en un departamento estéril, sin vida dejaron de ser soportables. Pensaba todo el día en ella: cuando se levantaba y desayunaba; en la ducha, sintiendo el agua caer cálida por todo su cuerpo; de camino a su trabajo; incluso durante las clases que daba, y sus alumnos solían quedarse viéndole con curiosidad cuando Levi se perdía mirando a la nada. Y los fines de semana, simplemente, desfallecía, desesperándose por salir a comprar, a correr o al gimnasio, al cine, a los encuentros con sus compañeros de trabajo, estudiando, trabajando en casa, todo lo que le permitiese ocupar la mente. Incluso dormir, mas cuando cerraba los ojos, soñaba con ella.

Mikasa también pensaba todo el día en Levi, aunque con un propósito distinto. Pensaba ¿ _por qué_? ¿Qué razones tendría Levi para ayudarla con tanto esmero? Y si bien no era algo que le molestase ―por el contrario, le gustaba―, no lograba comprender qué había hecho ella para merecer tanto, excepto estudiar. A veces pensaba que Levi era el único que la entendía, que tomaba en cuenta todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía para que su pequeño mundo no se fuese al carajo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a aferrarse a él, acostumbrándose a la inquietante necesidad de tenerlo consigo. Sí, lo necesitaba, y se sorprendía a sí misma pensándole más de la cuenta. No solo en sus acciones, sino todo en él: su rostro, su ropa, su aroma, sus cosas personales como su bolso, su auto, su reloj de pulsera, su teléfono, su oficina… todo lo que era él y lo que le daba un indicio de quién era él, qué le gustaba, qué prefería, como escogía.

Comenzaba a quererlo. De eso sí se había dado cuenta. De eso sí estaba segura.

Le gustaba cuando la llamaba, cuando le enviaba mensajes, cuando se comunicaban por chat y tenían conversaciones tontas:

«¿ _Estás haciendo clases_?», preguntaba Mikasa.

« _Sí, a los burros_ », respondía Levi.

«¿ _Cuáles burros, si para ti todos lo son_?».

« _Bueno, a estos que son más burros que los de ayer_ ».

Y Mikasa sonreía, como la adolescente que era, sosteniendo el teléfono en las manos mientras le respondía.

« _Quiero verte_ », le confesó Mikasa.

« _Yo no_ », le respondió él a secas.

« _Mientes_ », contestó Mikasa, tecleando más fuerte que de costumbre.

Esperó su respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

« _Yo no quiero… yo deseo verte… con toda mi alma_ ».

Se removió completa y rio sonsamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tanto cariño, tanto aprecio, tanta compañía... se sentía demasiado bien. Sentía que no podría dejar a Levi ir nunca, jamás. Quería estar a su lado para siempre y vivir así, en aquella utopía donde todo era tan simple, donde la alegría se conseguía con un par de palabras, con un par de minutos a su lado, con un mensaje a media tarde. Sentía que comenzaba a comprender el sentido de la vida, y creía que su madre había vivido equivocada durante mucho tiempo.

No obstante, aquella magia que les pertenecía a ambos irradiaba mucho más de lo que hubiesen esperado, sobre todo cuando Levi dejó de medir los límites y dejó de ser cauteloso. Entonces, el secreto cruzó las fronteras teniendo un alcance mayor al esperado.

Una tarde, Akane partió de casa más temprano de lo usual y no volvería hasta el día siguiente a la hora de almorzar. Mikasa estaba con todos sus amigos pasando una tarde de ocio: Eren, Armin y Sasha. Estaban imantados a la computadora que estaba conectada a la pantalla del televisor, y se peleaban por la próxima película que verían. Y mientras tanto Mikasa contemplaba el disco duro que estaba lleno de películas y series… disco duro que había sido un regalo de Levi y que Mikasa excusó diciendo que lo ocupaban para el trabajo en el laboratorio.

El televisor también era un regalo de Levi que había estado destinado para Akane, y la tonta mujer crédula cayó sin rechistar, hasta parecía creer que Levi tenía segundas intenciones con ella. Y eso último a Mikasa le parecía irrisorio.

Y cómo olvidar que hasta el cable HDMI que estaban usando se lo había dado Levi. Gracias al cielo el _laptop_ que tenía Mikasa era un regalo que le había hecho su padre antes de morir, y ese significativo afecto que le profería era la razón que tenía Levi para no haberle obsequiado otro.

De pronto su teléfono sonó; Levi la estaba llamando.

―¿ _Te estás divirtiendo_?

―¿Tú qué crees? Mamá se fue temprano hoy, hubo un accidente en la carretera del norte. No llegará hasta mañana, estará ocupadísima. Así que aquí nos quedamos sin comida, con frío, y sobreviviendo a base de películas.

― _Qué pena me da_ ―se burló él―. _Si estuvieras conmigo ahora no tendrías ni hambre ni frío._

―Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? ―rio Mikasa―. Mis amigos también tienen derecho a verme.

―Tú ganas. Te hablo más tarde.

Mikasa no era buena midiendo el tiempo, y por esa razón solía llegar tarde siempre a sus encuentros. Sin embargo, estaba segura que no debían haber sido más de veinte minutos, no más que eso… era imposible. Porque cortó la llamada, se dirigió a sus amigos y los ayudó a escoger la siguiente película. Luego se acomodaron en el extenso sillón, cubriéndose con una manta, y cuando tocaron la puerta, y ella pausó la película para ir a abrir, no habían transcurrido más de diez minutos.

Sus amigos la esperaron, mientras ella se encargaba de atender la interrupción. Tal fue su sorpresa al verla entrar cargando una caja grande, que se pusieron de pie en el acto. Eren se adelantó para ayudarla a ubicar la caja sobre la mesa del comedor, y expectantes todos ayudaron a abrirla. Dentro se encontraba una caja más pequeña con un calefactor y a un costado paquetes de supermercado: comida para llevar, aún caliente. En la caja del calefactor, una nota: « _Provecho_ ».

Mikasa sonrió ampliamente y suspiró. Sus amigos la contemplaron con temor y sin entendimiento alguno de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella no tardó en tomar su teléfono.

―¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ―jugueteó con su voz cuando Levi le contestó.

―Dijiste que tenías frío y hambre.

―Las explicaciones, Levi. ¡Las explicaciones! ―insistió Mikasa.

―Si la gente empieza a preguntar demasiado, vamos a tener que empezar a hacerlos desaparecer ―sugirió―. Mi auto tiene un maletero grande.

―¡Levi! ―rio Mikasa con su dulce voz de ninfa.

―Buen provecho. Compré suficiente para todos. Disfruten la película.

Tras cortarle, Mikasa empuñó el teléfono en la mano y apoyó el puño contra su frente, sin dejar de sonreír. Oír la voz de Levi era realmente bueno.

―Mikasa ―preguntó Armin, algo temeroso―, ¿quién envió estas cosas? ¿Tú mamá?

―Y justo envió comida ―dijo Sasha.

―Y un calefactor ―celebró Eren, terminando de quitarle las bolsas que lo envolvían para conectarlo pronto.

―No, no fue mi madre ―comentó Mikasa, estaba vez mostrando un semblante más serio.

Y con esas palabras ocasionó el silencio más sepulcral que podría conseguir de sus amigos que usualmente hablaban sin parar. Sabían que Mikasa tenía una familia muy pequeña. Su padre había fallecido, no tenía hermanos, ni tíos cerca, sus abuelos vivían a kilómetros de la ciudad, y si su madre no había sido, entonces no lograban comprender quién tendría el dinero con tan fácil disposición de comprar un calefactor de la nada.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Sasha, confundida, casi sintiendo culpa por la papa frita que se había echado a la boca.

Y aunque Eren y Sasha se mostraban obstruidos y risueños a raíz de la misma confusión, Armin sintió como un hielo le recorrió la médula, bañándole la espalda de una extraña sensación de persecución; había experimentado el mal presentimiento más tétrico de su vida.

―¿Recuerdan a mi tutor? El que contrató mi madre ―indicó Mikasa.

―Claro ―dijo Eren, tomándole sentido a las palabras de Mikasa antes de que ella les explicase en detalle.

Armin sentía como el presentimiento empeoraba con el paso del tiempo.

―Él es casi como de la familia. Mi mamá lo estima demasiado, se conocen desde hace años ―comentó―. Y él me consiente de vez en cuando, no es curioso que suceda. Él, simplemente, se preocupa. Yo le comenté que mi madre no estaba y que… bueno, teníamos frío y hambre. Así que nos ha hecho un favor; él es una gran persona.

―Vaya, qué suerte ―dijo Sasha, aventándose otro puñado de papas a la boca.

―¿Y eso pasa en la vida real? ―preguntó Eren, comiendo papas también. Junto a Sasha parecían maravillados por el corazón de oro del tutor de Mikasa.

―No se lo coman todo, traeré platos y cubiertos para repartir ―dijo Mikasa, negando con su cabeza y sonriendo, mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

Mikasa creyó que la evasión pasaría desapercibida, pero no resultó con Armin, quien no pudo dejar de verla con curiosidad y preocupación. Mas prefirió evadir preguntas y comentarios de momento, sobre todo porque Armin, siendo un chico perceptivo, olía un trasfondo oculto en todo el panorama, y no sería tan arrebatado como para importunar a Mikasa. Después de todo, ella tendría sus razones para no profundizar en el tema. Y sabía que si confiaba en ellos, les contaría la verdad tarde o temprano. No obstante, aun cuando compartió con sus amigos el calor y la comida, no pudo alejar la terrible sensación caótica que le provocaba la completa situación.

 **V**

Y así los días siguieron pasando, y más cosas siguieron llegando. Desde las cosas más útiles como medicamentos cuando Mikasa enfermaba, hasta sus más viles caprichos: maquillaje, esmaltes para uñas, carcasas para su teléfono, estupideces de papelería (post-it, lapiceras de colores, agendas, rotuladores), una cámara fotográfica, un teléfono nuevo, el más moderno, con plan y llamadas ilimitadas entre ambos, ropa, ropa y más ropa. Y no cualquier ropa, de las marcas más caras y famosas. Y por cierto, un precioso par de patines.

Patines que constituyeron los sueños más eróticos que Levi hubiese podido tener. La sacaba a pasear al parque, donde Mikasa pasaba horas de horas contorneándose de un lado al otro, usando precisamente aquella faldita que servía para patinar, aquella que había fijado el punto de partida: el primer regalo.

La veía moverse, deslizándose gracias al impulso de sus piernas exquisitas, contorneadas, firmes. Y el viento hacía lo suyo, jugueteando con la falda tableada, que sugería demasiado a ratos, enseñando una rodaja de nalga que se hallaba cubierta por un _hot pant_ negro. En ocasiones, Mikasa se daba cuenta de aquel detalle, y Levi odiaba el momento en que ésta se amarraba la sudadera a la cintura para evitar levantamientos. Entonces, cuando la faldita ya no era su blanco, lo era su boca y la forma en que chupaba la paleta que solía comprarse en el quiosco del parque.

Sus labios se coloreaban del color del caramelo, usualmente, rojo. Y su boca pegajosa, que relamía una y otra vez, le dejaba en claro a Levi lo dulce que estaba, haciéndole desear saborearla en su propia lengua, degustarla.

Sentía el calor ascender por su cuerpo cuando reparaba en su cintura y la manera delicada en que esta se ensanchaba hasta su caderas. Y entonces, cuando bajaba la mirada ahí estaba de nuevo, el _hot pant_ , negro para colmo, preciosamente negro, ajustándose a las nalgas que Levi anhelaba morder, palmotear, estrujar.

Estaba jadeando. Intentó controlarse, refregándose el ceño y, sin embargo, aún consciente de su excitación, volvió a mirar.

Mikasa miraba a Levi, sentado en una banca con la atención fija en ella, y entonces volvía a patinar con más vigor, ofreciéndole un espectáculo especial, en el que se retiraba la sudadera y daba vueltas, mareándose, extendiendo sus brazos y girando hasta volver la falda un círculo danzando en su cadera.

Cuando terminaba la tarde, Levi la llevaba de la mano, mientras ella patinaba con velocidad de paseo. Y a veces, la tironeaba con el fin de hacerla trastabillar y que lo utilizase de apoyo.

Y eso era una parte de todo.

También estaban las comidas en restaurantes carísimos, paseos a lugares maravillosos y horas de horas juntos, horas que Mikasa no quería que tuviesen fin. Conoció asombrosos paisajes, realizó giras de estudios con el equipo de ciencias de la Universidad Tecnológica de Orvud gracias a Levi, conoció gente nueva, hasta llegar a un punto en el que sentía que había dejado su anterior vida atrás. Se sentía nueva, otra persona, viviendo una vida de ensueño.

Llevaba meses ya junto a él, acostumbrándose a pasar días enteros a su lado. Él era indispensable en su vida, confiaba en su fidelidad, y no se imaginaba un día en que él no estuviese con ella.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que Levi se vio en la obligación de realizar un viaje largo por motivos de trabajo. Fue cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta que debía superar el trauma de los viajes extensos y lo que había sucedido con su padre.

Le dolió como hacía mucho que algo no le dolía. Y aun así dejó ir a Levi sin rechistar, después de todo, él no podía negarse a los asuntos laborales.

―¿Con esto basta? ―le preguntó con genuina preocupación a la ninfa preciosa que lo miraba con desconcierto. Le estaba entregando un buen fajo de billetes.

Estaban en su oficina tras terminar la última jornada de estudios antes del viaje.

―Levi ―Mikasa jadeó―, ¿qué es esto?

―No estaré durante la próxima semana. Si quieres movilizarte, venir al laboratorio, no tendrás como, y por estar aquí nunca alcanzas la cena; todo eso es dinero, Mikasa. Por eso dime, si con eso te alcanza, o puedo pasarte más dinero.

―¡Levi! ―Mikasa lo reprendió―, ¿entiendes lo que estás haciendo? Estás dándome dinero.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

―Siempre te doy regalos, y antes te he pasado dinero, no veo el problema.

―Que esto es mucho, mucho.

―No, nunca es mucho ―le respondió, sosteniendo su barbilla―. Si pudiese, Mikasa, sería mucho más.

―Aun no me acostumbro ―dijo Mikasa, sosteniendo los billetes en las manos, sin poder creer que tenía tanto dinero en su poder.

―No es malo acostumbrarse a esto, Mikasa. Yo no voy a dejarte sola. Recíbelo, si no lo haces me enojaré.

―No quiero que pienses que estoy aprovechándome de ti ―y con eso hizo que Levi reconsiderase quién era el aprovechado realmente.

El problema era que estaba enamorado de ella. Y no podía retractarse ya, no podía evitarlo, aun cuando lo había intentado infinita cantidad de veces. Caía, siempre caía, sobre todo cuando ella lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo miraba en aquel entonces. Tan pura, tan transparente, tan única. No había malos sentimientos en su corazón y eso lo arrastraba a caer, a adorarla con ardor, a desearla, a querer tenerla consigo siempre.

―Yo no pensaría eso de ti ―musitó Levi, mirándole los labios con descaro, y luego subiendo la vista hasta sus ojos, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Sin embargo, ella se alejó para guardar el dinero que él le había entregado, en su mochila. Cerró todo, asegurándose de dejar todo en su lugar, demorándose más de la cuenta para evitar el momento en que debía enfrentar a Levi y despedirse de él.

Tan solo era una semana, tan solo eran diez horas de viaje. No, Levi no iba a morir de camino al trabajo esporádico que le había surgido. No, Levi no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente, él tenía suerte, llegaría sano y salvo, y cuando volviese irían a comer cosas apetitosas y a patinar. Tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que poder, él no era su padre… los viajes largos no eran sinónimo de muerte, él iría y volvería tan pronto que ella no lo notaría.

Levi se paró frente a Mikasa, mirándola con detenimiento, dándose cuenta del nudo que existía dentro de ella. Y no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que aparte de sus miedos, se encontraba la tensión, aquella que se había alzado en la estancia sin sigilo alguno. Ambos se sentían extraños y no era muy difícil de ver: Mikasa estaba inquieta, Levi estaba exasperado. Estar juntos a solas se hacía cada vez más difícil de llevar y Mikasa parecía comenzar a comprender por qué.

Le gustaba Levi. Lo quería con un cariño explicable, le tenía un apego poderoso y fuerte, y ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él. Lo quería tanto, mas sabía que algo raro sucedía, puesto que él tenía treinta años y ella tan solo dieciséis. Entonces, eso que resonaba en su cabecita atolondrada no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser…

¿ _Cierto_?, se preguntaba a sí misma, sin hallar respuesta a su confusión.

Sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Levi se debía a algo mucho más profundo que el compañerismo y el altruismo de Levi. Aquello iba más allá de la relación de un tutor y una estudiante, incluso de la amistad que su madre le profería al hombre sumada a la excesiva confianza.

De pronto, Mikasa se sentía más insegura que nunca. Y asustada.

―Me tengo que ir ―susurró Levi, sin dejar de mirar a Mikasa. Y ella alzó sus ojos para conectarlos con las gemas azules que la escrutaban. Los ojos de la joven brillaban, húmedos.

―Vas a volver, ¿cierto? ―Mikasa fijó la mirada en los labios de Levi.

―Sí ―asintió él, atento a las expresiones de Mikasa.

Todo era tan extraño. De pronto se sentía desconectada de Levi, como si ambos tuviesen ideas erróneas respecto del otro, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiesen estado viendo la historia desde una perspectiva distinta y ahora se encontraban con diferentes respuestas a una misma interrogante: ¿qué eran para el otro?

¿Acaso estaban mintiéndose mutuamente?

Levi volteó a arreglar unos folios que había sobre una mesa, y Mikasa que quedó atascada en su lugar, estudiando sus hombros fornidos y su espalda ancha, sintiendo el vacío bajar desde su garganta hasta su estómago, clavando con un sentimiento culposo y cizañero.

Sentía culpa de querer algo que no era, ni sería. Sin forma, sin sentido. Sentía culpa de hacer algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Tanta agonía iban a acabarla ahí mismo, porque no quería seguir mintiendo, no quería vivir fingiendo hipocresía, cinismo. Ella no era como su madre. Quería las cosas claras, una sola idea, una sola línea.

Y empezó a desesperarse, queriendo llorar, cuando notó que Levi se demoraba más de lo normal. Él estaba evadiéndolo, porque sabía a donde iba a terminar todo eso, sabía cuál era el resultado inevitable, y aun así quería intentar restringirlo. Aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

Aquella debilidad suya lo tenía a su merced. Y por eso tenía las palmas clavadas en la mesa, evitando voltear a mirar a Mikasa, a aquella tentación que estaba destruyéndole la vida de a poco. Si hubiese sido más fuerte…

Más correcto…

Menos caprichoso…

Pero no pudo.

Ni podría, nunca. Volteó, finalmente, desesperado.

Sin previo aviso, tomó el rostro de Mikasa con ambas manos y la besó en los labios. Juró, por un segundo, que se le iba la vida en ese momento. Y no fue un beso como los que solía imaginar con ella. Fue un beso tranquilo, quieto, segundos en que sus labios presionaron los de la joven.

Cuando la soltó, Mikasa permanecía impávida por fuera, ningún solo atisbo de emoción.

―Te llevaré a casa ―comentó, intentando amenizar el exabrupto.

―Me iré en taxi. Gracias ―le habló con tono uniforme, conteniéndole las intenciones, tomando su bolso para salir de allí de inmediato.

Levi se refregó los ojos con la yema de los dedos. Lo había arruinado. Lo sabía.

―Que tengas buen viaje ―dijo Mikasa, casi al aire, dejando las palabras a su suerte sin preocuparse porque fuesen escuchadas o no.

.*.

No tomó un taxi. Prefirió tomar un microbús, si eso hacía el viaje más largo y cansador. Después de todo, tan solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, dormir.

Todo comenzaba a oscurecer, y la ciudad se repletó de luces blancas. En la distancia parecía un pastel de cumpleaños con las velas encendidas, o eso le decía Akane a Mikasa cuando ésta tenía apenas ocho años. Desde entonces, habían pasado igualmente ocho años. Y al decirlo así le parecía tan poco tiempo, se sentía tan niña aún, y aquel sentimiento le provocó un fuerte apretón de pecho. Se concentró en el paisaje nocturno, y a veces, en las personas que subían a la locomoción para irse a sus hogares luego de un largo día de trabajo.

Llevaba los audífonos puestos, escuchando tristes canciones que le recordaban a su padre, no obstante, la imagen que llevaba en su mente era la de su madre. Y tal como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, ella le marcó al teléfono.

― _Preciosa mía, ¿dónde estás?_ ―le preguntó, haciendo que la daga que Mikasa cargaba en su pecho se clavara más profundamente. Adoraba cuando Akane dejaba su personalidad de mierda atrás, y se transformaba en lo que era: mamá. Pero el sobrenombre, justo en ese preciso momento, sonaba amargo, como si realmente no lo mereciese.

―De vuelta a casa ―comentó Mikasa con suavidad. Estaba tan alicaída.

―¡ _Qué bueno! Compré algunas cosillas para la cena, para que comas conmigo_ ―tenía buen ánimo.

Pero a Mikasa le urgía que su madre estuviese con su novio.

―¿Solas?

―¡ _Las dos solas_! ―confirmó Akane. Y Mikasa sonrió adoloridamente.

―Ya llego ―murmuró, evitando llorar en el teléfono.

― _Te espero._

Dolía, porque a pesar de todo, era su madre y ella la amaba. Y lo único que quería era verla feliz, y que fuese feliz junto a ella, que correspondiese ese amor que Mikasa le profesaba y que Akane desgarraba con cada desaire que le daba. Al final, lo único que podía mejorar sus falencias era que su madre la tratase como ella siempre había querido: como a una hija, no como una mala decisión.

Por otro lado, el solo hecho de pensar que Akane había comprado cosas para cenar, con su dinero, por su propia voluntad, pensando en ella, la destruía de amor, ahogándola en dolor. Ojalá fuese así siempre…pero no _ese día_.

Justo ese día en que cargaba una culpa enorme. Porque le había fallado a su madre. Y le fallaría por mucho tiempo más, desde ahora en adelante, porque abusaría de la confianza que por fin ella le estaba entregando, solo para que Levi la besara de nuevo, un millón de veces más.

Lloró, en silencio en el microbús, porque sentía que había cometido la más alta traición existente. Y en todo momento había tenido en mente a su madre, incluso cuando los labios de Levi aún estaban sobre los suyos. ¿Qué era de la niña que ella había criado con las dificultades que eran evidentes? Aun así lo había hecho, aun soportando la tremenda depresión que tenía, levantándose para ir a trabajar cuando no quería hacerlo.

Intentó dejar de llorar, porque llegaría a su casa y su madre la vería.

Pero los pensamientos seguían agolpándose en su magín: « _traidora, besaste a un hombre mayor, te gusta un hombre mayor, sucia, irresponsable, atrevida_ »…

Tras llegar a su casa y cenar, subió de inmediato a su habitación. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar, tras ver a Akane tan contenta mientras comía con entusiasmo. Lo bueno fue que no le hizo preguntas, y asumió el decaimiento de Mikasa como parte del cansancio que traía de sus clases. Antes de que Mikasa dejase la mesa, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y le retiró la loza.

Cuando Mikasa se halló en la seguridad de su cuarto, sollozó dando rienda suelta a su agonía. Y, posteriormente, pudo pensar con mayor tranquilidad y el estómago lleno.

Había sido su primer beso. Y no había podido disfrutarlo como tal, por todas las restricciones que ella misma se había impuesto.

Había sabido de antemano que algo trascendental ocurriría ese día. Lo notó en la atmósfera extraña que los había cubierto a ella y a Levi. No solía ser así. Ambos estaban inquietos, atrayéndose y evitándose a la vez. Le recordaba la sensación que había experimentado años atrás, a sus doce, cuando sus compañeros la habían encerrado en la sala con un niño que le agradaba. Era incomodidad, nerviosismo, ganas de salir corriendo.

La significancia inicial que tenía su relación con Levi ya no era la misma, y la única manera de cortar con aquella tensión era cediendo a la verdad.

Se estaban ocultando cosas y, por ende, se sentían extraños en presencia del otro.

Mikasa sabía que estaba haciendo mal; dejándose consentir por el dinero de un hombre adulto que la deseaba. Se había dado cuenta al final, qué era lo que Levi realmente sentía por ella. Y sabía que ella, asimismo, sentía algo por él, solo que no sabía explicarlo con exactitud.

Lo quería… ¿como un padre?, ¿como un hermano mayor? No podía determinarlo de buenas a primeras, pero sí lo quería.

Tal vez estaba enamorada y aun debía descifrarlo.

Lo cierto es que sonrió con renovada energía cuando a la mañana siguiente Levi le escribió: «Vivo. Llegé bien».

 **VI**

Fue la semana más larga de su vida. Entonces, Mikasa lo supo: estaba enamorada de Levi. Porque no debía ser normal extrañar tanto a una persona, al punto de hablarse todo el día por mensajes, e incluso, en las noches, despertándose entre intervalos para decirse algo. El sentimiento era tan bonito ahora que estaba más claro, que la tenía envuelta en una nube de aletargante felicidad.

La noche antes de viajar, Levi no cesó de enviarle mensajes a Mikasa:

00:00 No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Fue un buen trabajo, pero es la última vez que acepto estar rodeado de gente tan desagradable.

00:30 Debería estar durmiendo, como tú, porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Pero no puedo dormir.

01:45 Te extraño…

02:25 No, no puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

02:56 Me he estado preguntando… ¿te molestó lo del beso?

03:04 Mierda, ¿por qué no pueden borrarse los mensajes antes de que los veas? Omite eso.

03:36 Me puse a leer un libro sobre genética. Pienso que si tus genes son dominantes, tendrás unos bebés preciosos el día de mañana… espera, ese piropo es muy nerd. Déjame intentar otra cosa.

03:50 No, no se me ocurre nada. Te extraño…

04:22 Mikasa, no puedo dormir. Haz algo… metete en mis sueños como de costumbre…

04:47 Estaba pensando que cuando despiertes te encontrarás con esta sarta de estupideces. Perdóname.

05:45 Y ahora a levantarse. Aun cuando no he dormido nada. Vas a tener que compensarme por esto, mocosa dueña de mi insomnio.

06:05 Vamos a vernos hoy… ¿supongo? Llegó cerca de las 18hrs.

Cuando Mikasa leyó todos los mensajes, rio con ternura y le respondió breves pero certeras palabras:

«No, no me molestó. Sí, sí vamos a vernos».

La citó en su departamento. No era algo que Mikasa esperase con antelación, se esperaba que la llevase al laboratorio como de costumbre, pero luego concluyó que sería mucho pedir cuando Levi venía apenas llegando del trabajo anexo que le habían solicitado. ¿Quién querría estudiar luego de venir de una extensa jornada laboral? Claro estaba.

Mikasa sabía cómo llegar al edificio en el que vivía Levi. Le era fácil puesto que no quedaba a muchos minutos desde la universidad, debía tomar la misma locomoción que la llevaba a la Universidad Tecnológica de Orvud y luego bajarse para caminar un par de cuadras. No le provocaba desconfianza frecuentar el sector a solas, porque se encontraba en unos de los mejores barrios de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la conserjería del edificio, registró sus datos y, expectante, esperó por el permiso para ingresar. Al avanzar lentamente camino al complejo departamental, su estómago se encogió, ansiosa por ver a Levi nuevamente, aun cuando solo había transcurrido una simple semana.

Tras llegar al segundo piso y tocar el timbre de la puerta que portaba el número 234, aguardó, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse y no perder la calma. Seguía siendo Levi después de todo.

Pero cuando él le abrió la puerta, no solo perdió la calma, sino también la cordura. Se había duchado recientemente, tenía el cabello húmedo y vestía ropajes simplones para andar en casa; una playera bastante ancha de color gris y pantalones deportivos negros, y no traía zapatos, solo calcetas grises. Nunca antes lo había visto así de informal.

―Acabo de llegar ―le dijo―, y no hay como ducharse en casa ―confesó para distender el encuentro.

Mikasa, sin poder resistirlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Y él la arrastro al interior del departamento, afirmándola de la cintura y llevándola consigo. La cargó, tomándola con fuerza, haciendo que Mikasa le rodease la cintura con las piernas.

Finalmente la sentó en la baranda de la cocina.

Mikasa no fue consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, porque estaba obnubilada por la hermosura del lugar, tan pulcro, tan perfectamente decorado y espacioso.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―Levi estaba entre sus piernas, apoyando las manos a cada lado de ella, plantando las palmas en la mesa.

―Algo ―le contestó, mientras columpiaba las piernas en la baranda―. Pero, puedo ayudarte a cocinar. No has dormida nada.

―Dormí un poco durante el viaje ―encogió los hombros.

―¿Con la boca abierta? ―indagó Mikasa, bastante interesada.

Él enarcó una ceja, confundido.

―No…

―Entonces no cuenta.

Levi le sonrió, enternecido por sus comentarios sosos e infantiles.

Mikasa se quedó viéndolo, sintiendo intensamente el aroma a ducha reciente; el jabón, el shampoo, el olor a limpio, perfume… un buqué de sensaciones refrescantes que la llevaban a perderse en ese momento tan disparatado. Por algún extraño y desquiciado motivo, el hecho de que Levi fuese mucho mayor que ella, un adulto, le provoca un cosquilleo pecaminoso, curiosidad, un gustazo prohibido y pícaro.

No dejaba de analizarlo: los mechones húmedos, los ojos enrojecidos aún, su aliento frío porque el día estaba fresco y él apenas había salido de su contacto con el agua, la boca hidratada, y el intenso aroma a hombre, aquel que la hacía sentir cómoda, en casa, protegida, cálida.

Y por supuesto, en medio de su fisgoneo descarado dio con las pequeñas arruguillas oscuras bajo los ojos azules que la escrutaban con detenimiento. Levi siempre había tenido ojeras, pero ahora tenía ojeras en las ojeras.

―Como se nota que no estás bien, estás cansadísimo ―los pulgares suaves de Mikasa rozaron las mejillas de Levi, poniendo urgente atención al cansancio en sus ojos.

―Parte de esto es tu culpa ―le comentó, recordándole las mil y un sensaciones que le provocaba saber que se había quedado despierto por ella toda la noche.

Y con eso, la hizo guardar silencio. Porque ante su desplante tan desinhibido, ella no era rival.

Se alejó de ella, haciéndola sentir frío tras haber tomado distancia. Caminó por la cocina, y Mikasa, después de seguirlo con la mirada, reparó en que él estaba cocinando. Había dos ollas cerradas emanando una ligera columna de vapor, y además, hacia un costado de la encimera, dos recipientes con postre: algo como mousse de chocolate con una cubierta de crema y frutillas. Luego se dio cuenta que el horno también estaba encendido.

―¿Te gusta el salmón? ―preguntó Levi, sacando dos platos de la alacena, alzando el brazo en el acto, logrando distraer a Mikasa con la presión de su bíceps.

―Mucho ―musitó Mikasa.

―Qué bien ―murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con concentración.

Sirvió arroz con verduras, un jugoso trozo de salmón y una cubierta de salsa blanca con camarones.

Mikasa no pudo ocultar el ensanchamiento de sus ojos y la ligera caída de su mandíbula. Levi le dio un repaso:

―¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que _yo_ almorzaría una sopa corriente? Si tengo tiempo, me gusta dedicarme.

―Más que eso me sorprende saber que tenías energías para cocinar esto luego de tu viaje ―mencionó, clavando el tenedor sobre el salmón para desmenuzarlo.

―Cosas que uno hace por amor ―confesó él, haciéndola detenerse de golpe.

Él no la miró. Se dedicó a almorzar en silencio sin levantar la vista en ningún momento, eludiendo quizás la responsabilidad que debía cargar con el peso de sus palabras. Era sincero, sin embargo, algo escurridizo. Lanzaba la piedra y escondía la mano, o de seguro, mesuraba cómo enfrentaría la posterior consecuencia. Después de todo, Mikasa Ackerman representaba un sueño a largo plazo, uno que trabajaría con mesura y detenimiento, como un proyecto con objetivos específicos, agendando metas y panoramas.

Metódico, como buen académico. Y de esa forma, Mikasa podría comprender su ostentosa reputación profesional. Dedicado en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Levi la invitó a sentarse en el sillón. Ella tomó asiento, dejándose caer en la mullida superficie, mientras apoyaba los brazos en las rodillas y contemplaba a Levi moverse de un lado a otro, lo veía tomar un par de carpetas, bolsos, libros.

―¿Tienes taller de ciencias esta tarde? ―le preguntó a la joven, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, colocando un par de documentos sobre la mesa de centro, los que comenzó a repasar entre sus manos.

―Sí, de hecho, me queda media hora como mucho ―mencionó, tras haber encendido la pantalla de su celular.

―¿Me haces un favor? ¿Puedes dejar este informe en la oficina del área de ciencias? Me lo pidió tu rector hace unos días, y hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer, no pudo ir yo.

―Claro ―le dijo, recibiendo el papeleo―. ¿Debo dejárselo a alguien en específico?... ¿Levi?

No le respondía. Parecía ido, inmerso en algún rincón de su mente, no obstante, estaba ahí en la sala, con ella, más presente que nunca, de hecho, brindándole genuina atención, aquella precisa atención que le entregaba solo a ella; minuciosa.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en las torneadas piernas juveniles, haciendo sentir a Mikasa vulnerable ante su presencia. No sabía qué estaba pensando y eso la desesperaba. Tras llamar su nombre un par de veces, él permaneció intacto, y acto seguido, ella refregó sus pantorrillas, incómoda. El gesto fue el catalizador necesario para hacerlo espabilar. Alzó el rostro con actitud severa y la contempló con seriedad.

―No me dijiste ―le reclamó.

―¿Qué cosa? ―estaba aturdida, fuera del foco de la conversación.

―Tus pantis ―suspiró él, relajando sus hombros y su expresión―. Tienen un agujero, están rotas.

Mikasa bajó la mirada, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el hoyuelo en el borde de su muslo. El vestido ajustado y corto que la envolvía no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era un agujero pequeño que debía pasar desapercibido, Mikasa lo había notado aquella mañana, sin embargo, para Levi, quien incluso notaba cuando tenía una peca demás, había sido notorio desde el primer momento.

―Necesitas un par de pantis nuevas. Puedo pasarte mi tarjeta para que te compres unas, me quedé sin efectivo ―sugirió con desinterés.

―¿Qué? ―ella arqueó ambas cejas―. No. Claro que no. Puedo arreglarlas pintándolas con esmalte de uñas y cosiéndolas. No es tan grave.

Estaba concentrada en mirar la falla en la tela antes de anticipar los gestos del hombre frente a sí. Levi se removió del suelo para poder llegar a ella y hacerse un lado en el otro puesto del sillón. Se sentó, recargándose en un brazo, con la cabeza semi inclinada. Mikasa notó su presencia y tras mirarlo unos segundos, sonrió para esconder el rostro entre los mechones de su cabello, y se distrajo con el jugueteo que tenía con sus dedos y las palmaditas que dio sobre sus rodillas. Levi estaba demasiado cerca.

Pero él siguió en silencio, contemplándola, inquietándola.

―¿Y entonces?

Fue cuando sintió el calor en la pierna. No el calor del fuego, sino el abrigo de una caricia, la calidez de un masaje… a lo largo de todo su muslo. Volteó a mirar a Levi con urgencia tras darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y luego de notar que su rostro estaba a escasos grados de ella, desistió de oponer resistencia, porque se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo.

La mano ancha se aventuró por su muslo firme con una confianza desbordante, incluso, con la suficiencia de estrujarla con ardor. Poco a poco, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar caminos sobre la tela, crispándole los nervios a la joven, erizándole los sentidos cuando la yema del dedo índice de Levi encontró el agujero y empujó hasta entrar en contacto directo con la tersa piel. Acariciando con cuidado, creó un roce inocente que tenía las segundas intenciones de ensanchar el problema, rompiendo la tela suavemente.

Mikasa conectó sus ojos con los de Levi; no había temor, no había inquietud, esta vez solo la latencia de lo ineludible, lo evidente.

La caricia esta tan atosigante, tan eléctrica, que Mikasa se vio en la obligación de apoyarse contra el respaldar, como si buscase un soporte que la ayudase a contener la lluvia de emociones que la empapaban de pies a cabeza.

Estaba permitiéndole tocarla, tan dulcemente.

Cuando el agujero creció, Levi se permitió introducir un segundo dedo, luego un tercero, y sin contemplaciones, comenzó a romper la pantis, ensanchando la rajadura hasta la rodilla de Mikasa, incluso tomándose el lujo descarado de amasarle la pierna completa. Subiendo hasta el muslo inexplorado, para apretarlo hasta hacerla dar un respingo y jadear. Y cuando la lujuria podía más, se le escapaban pequeñas caricias hacia la parte interna de la pierna.

Finalmente, Levi deslizó su mano hasta posarla en la rodilla de Mikasa, para masajearla y luego rodearla para hundir los dedos en la parte posterior y hacerle cosquillas.

―¡No, Levi! ―rio quisquillosa, halándolo de la camiseta.

―Ahora sí está rota ―señaló, sonriendo con presunción.

―De todos modos ―ella le sonrió con coquetería―, traje un par de pantalones. Sabía que al salir del taller, debería cambiarme por el frío.

La mirada desafiante de Levi, entremezcla de risa y frustración, le dejó en claro a Mikasa que ella también tenía sus formas de ganar.

―Puedes pasar al baño ―se puso de pie, mientras le indicaba el pasillo a la izquierda.

Cuando Mikasa entró al baño, pensó que le hubiese gustado que el suyo fuese así: amplio, en tonos blanquecinos y azules, un espejo gigante, todo tan limpio y pulcro. Y no era que el baño de su casa estuviese sucio, pero era, claramente, mucho más humilde que aquel. Inspeccionó todo a su alrededor con mesura, grabándose en la memoria cada rincón, desde la preciosa cortina de baño hasta el felpudo situado en la bajada de la tina, y sin olvidarse de los pequeños detalles como la pasta de dientes, la crema de afeitar, el shampoo, el acondicionador y el perfume.

Soltó un suspiro y relajó su cuerpo. Y reparó en que era normal ponerse así de tensa cuando estaba cerca de Levi. Pero ahora invadía su espacio, no solo estaba cerca de él, sino que estaba irrumpiendo en su intimidad, y se preguntó si estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Mas al recordar el beso insolente que él le había robado se liberó de toda carga que pudiese atosigarla.

Se subió el vestido y se sentó sobre el retrete para quitarse las pantis sin problemas. Y estuvo de acuerdo en que el roce de sus propias manos no podía igualarse al roce de las manos de Levi. Aspiró con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras recordaba el momento que acababa de ocurrir, saboreándolo en su mente como no había podido debido a sus nervios.

Se acomodó los pantalones, las zapatillas y prosiguió quitándose el vestido para reemplazarlo por una sencilla camiseta de tirantes y su abrigo. Se admiró en el espejo, antes de salir, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar: su cabello, su rímel, su labial tono rosa oscuro. Cuando estuvo contenta con el resultado, se dispuso a salir, no obstante, antes de que tomase el pomo de la puerta, contempló por última vez el frasco grisáceo que contenía el perfume del hombre que la hacía dudar de sus convicciones.

Se detuvo un momento allí y cogió el envase con cuidado. Lo giró un par de veces entre sus manos y finalmente presionó la válvula para rociarse la manga del abrigo. Esnifó una vez y el aroma la hizo estremecer; cómo amaba su olor. Siguió rociándose la manga hasta dejarla húmeda y luego la sacudió para soltar la tela, y salió del baño fingiendo toda la demencia que le era posible.

―Hora de irnos ―exclamó Levi, quién también traía ropa nueva encima―. ¿Lista?

―Lista.

La llevó a clases, aunque no le tomó más de quince minutos. De todos modos, Levi tenía una lista de cosas por hacer y llevar a Mikasa hasta el taller de ciencias de su colegio le quedaba de camino. Durante el viaje guardaron silencio, evitando decir algo respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Parte de eso era inseguridad, y Mikasa lo tenía claro, puesto que le atemorizaba pensar que aquel beso hubiese sido algo sin importancia. Y Levi por su parte, aunque ansiaba conocer la opinión de Mikasa, temía porque ella estuviese en desacuerdo con su arrebato.

Después de todo, él la consideraba un joven bastante consciente.

Al llegar a destino, Mikasa comenzó a dudar de necesitar clases de taller. Sondeó la fachada de su colegio, y luego volteó a ver a Levi, quién la escrutaba con anterioridad, manteniéndose estoico y con la mirada densa que siempre solía tener.

―Debo irme ―dijo ella, y el comentario fue tan obvio, que Levi enarcó una ceja.

―Así es ―respondió a secas.

Mikasa se sintió vulnerable, de pronto, como si no tuviese nada a que aferrarse. Era sencillo, abrir la puerta y salir. Pero no quería irse sin más. Aun picaba la curiosidad, el querer saber si Levi era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, aquello que había hecho con ella en su oficina… ¿sería capaz de besarla de nuevo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo siempre de ahora en adelante? Le interesaba, tanto, que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Y sabía que tenía cierto poder en todo eso, por ende, hizo uso de la jerarquía entre ambos para ponerlo a prueba.

―¿Y eso es todo? ―preguntó con inocencia, sabiendo que ese aspecto suyo despertaba sentimientos en aquel hombre.

―¿Todo? ―pero él siempre llevaría la delantera. Quiso hacerse el desentendido, desvinculándose de toda responsabilidad.

La hizo sentir nerviosa, como si se estuviese equivocando.

―¿Me dejas aquí sin más? ―intentó por última vez.

Entonces, la línea que sellaba sus labios ―los que Mikasa seguía imaginando contra los suyos― comenzó a transfigurar lentamente, suavemente, hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa coqueta.

Levi se quitó el cinturón y giró su cuerpo hacia Mikasa, acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo a un impulso de su rostro, se detuvo para mirarle los labios y luego subir hasta sus ojos grises, brillosos y llenos de cuestionamientos.

 _Bellísima_. Porque no podía ser diferente. Era su esencia.

Mikasa lo sentía inspirar y exhalar, lo oía, lo respiraba a su alrededor.

―Deja de fingir demencia y reconóceme ahora que por poco te acabas mi frasco de perfume ―musitó sobre los labios de la joven, esperando su ansiada respuesta.

Mikasa sintió la suprema necesidad de que una catástrofe ocurriese en aquel momento, un terremoto violento, un meteorito mortal, cualquier cosa que borrase del tiempo aquel nefasto cuadro. Tartamudeó un par de veces sin éxito al intentar defenderse, y es que su concentración vacilaba cuando sentía la nariz de Levi rozando la suya.

―Lo siento ―musitó con una pobre confianza.

Fue cuando él cerró la distancia, acercándose de forma fugaz, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

No obstante, pasó de ella, dejándola con las ideas muertas y la esperanza rota. Se había reclinado sobre ella para abrirle la puerta y hacerla bajar.

―Qué sea una buena clase. No te atrases, llegas tarde. Paso por ti a la hora de salida.

Se vanaglorió en el momento en que la vio hinchar las mejillas para luego oírla azotar la puerta con el más frívolo de los desdenes.

―¿Y mi adiós? ―le gritó, cuando ella se disponía a marcharse.

Y esta vez fue Mikasa quien le hizo comprender a Levi que no solo tenía sus formas de ganar, sino también sus formas de vengarse.

―Adiós, tenga buena tarde _usted_ , _profesor_ ―le cantó las palabras con cizaña, sabiendo que él las odiaba.

Y aunque Mikasa pensaba que tenía que ver con los complejos de la edad, más bien tenía que ver con el sentimiento amargo que le producía recordar las fronteras que esas palabras suponían, el ser _usted_ , el ser su _profesor_. A Levi se le hacía tan molesto.

Sonrió con dulzura cuando ella, a pesar de ir pasos más allá, volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Y se convirtió en el hombre más dichoso del planeta, cuando ella, creyendo que ya nadie la veía, se llevaba la manga de la chaqueta a la nariz para aspirar como si se tratase de una droga.

.*.

Volvió por ella, como el comprometido que era. Luego de resolver sus asuntos, su tiempo y disposición le pertenecían nuevamente. Y como el atento que era, no le parecía grato recibirla con las manos vacías. Cuando Mikasa subió al vehículo, Levi le entregó una bolsa de tienda. Y ella apenas estaba entrando al auto. Lo observó con sorpresa en el rostro durante unos segundos y luego bosquejó una expresión hastiada. No había podido conseguir ni conseguiría jamás que él dejarse de consentirla de ese modo.

No necesitó abrir el obsequio; sabía lo que era: un par de pantis nuevas. Tomó la bolsa, irritada y cerró la puerta sin tanta violencia como otras veces.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió él, tras el silencio de la joven.

―¿Por qué? ―reclamó.

―¿A estas alturas insistes? ―negó con la cabeza, mientras echaba a andar el auto―. Además, yo las rompí. Te las debía.

―Y ni siquiera fue necesario ―suspiró―. Te dije que podía arreglarlas.

―Cuando podrías tener unas nuevas ―encogió los hombros―. No es que cuesten una fortuna, tampoco.

Avanzó un par de calles solitarias, puesto que había entrado el ocaso. Comenzaba a anochecer. Pero aún Mikasa seguía manteniendo aquel semblante tenso, como si quisiera decirle algo, solo que no lo hacía. Guardaba silencio, y eso le recordaba a los primeros días en que debió tratar con ella. Incluso, asemejaba a la tensión que habían experimentado aquel día en la oficina.

Estaba al tanto de que la joven quería respuestas, solo que él no sabía si estaba listo para entregárselas.

―¿Algo está pasando no es así? ―preguntó Mikasa. La timidez haciendo notas en el tono de su voz.

―¿Algo? ―preguntó, intentando tomarse el asunto con naturalidad, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sostener el volante con más fuerza de la usual.

―Sabes a qué me refiero ―musitó Mikasa, parecía triste―. Ese día en tu oficina… me besaste.

Mikasa oyó como operó el cambio en la respiración de Levi; se volvió pesada.

―¿Te molestó? ―reiteraba la pregunta, aunque ahora en su presencia.

―No, te dije que no ―reiteró ella también―. Pero quiero saber qué pasa. ¿Te importa? ¿O sólo fue… un arrebato? ¿Por qué no has intentado hacerlo de nuevo?

Levi la observó con grandes ojos y, por un momento, pensó que perdería el control del vehículo. Bajó la velocidad de conducción con el fin de calmar la agitación que comenzó a alterar los latidos que taladraban en su pecho. O chocaría, estaba seguro de ello.

La miró repetidas veces, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el camino, pero era imposible. Tuvo que realizar un tanteo veloz, hasta encontrar un espacio en este mundo para él, para poder estacionar su auto y darle la instancia merecida a la situación, conversarla, entenderla.

Se estacionó cerca de un parque solitario que quedaba de camino a la casa de Mikasa. No se veía nadie en las cercanías. Solo la sombra de los arboles danzando de un lado a otro a causa del viento.

Se tomó un respiro y se refregó el rostro con las manos. Necesitaba un minuto, un solo minuto para enfriarse la cabeza, pero Mikasa no le daba tregua, nunca.

―¿Y bien?

Exigía, y en ese aspecto tenía derecho a exigirle todo. Porque él se había apropiado de algo que no le pertenecía ―y que quizás ella había destinado para alguien más―, para colmo, sin su permiso. Se lo había arrebatado como un fiero ladrón.

―Pensé que te molestaría ―admitió―. No lo he vuelto a hacer, porque sería una falta de respeto. Y no quiero pasarte a llevar. Ya lo hice una vez y lo siento.

―Levi ―recargó el tono de voz―, no me molestó. No intento hacerte sentir mejor. Es cierto, no me molestó.

―Ese día te fuiste tan rápido…

―Intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. Lo siento. No quise preocuparte. Pero quiero que sepas que no me molestó. Solo quiero saber qué sucede, porque lo peor que podrías hacer es no decírmelo y dejarme así, sin saber qué sientes.

 _¿Saber qué sentía?_ ¿Cómo decírselo sin espantarla? No podía, no podía explayarse sin terminar hablándole de cosas que a ella, de seguro, aún ni se le pasaban por la cabeza. Era tan complejo, sobre todo porque era un asunto que ni él mismo había conseguido zanjar con su fuero interno. Los cuestionamientos morales martillaban su magín a diario, acosándolo con ética y buenas costumbres, tachándolo con un sinfín de etiquetas que jamás nunca se habría imaginado para sí: acosador, abusador, estuprador, transgresor…

Pero se engañaba a sí mismo. Resguardándose en el consentimiento de Mikasa; estaba bien, estaba bien, ella no estaba rechazándolo, estaba bien.

Giró su cuerpo, apoyándose de costado contra el asiento, mientras observaba atento a Mikasa, quien estaba expectante por su respuesta.

―Espero que no salgas corriendo ―rogó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Mikasa le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, dejándola firme contra su piel, y mostrándose determinada.

―Dime ―pidió con preocupación al darse cuenta que a Levi estaba costándole demasiado hablar.

―¿Me creerás?

Ella asintió aun sosteniéndole la mano, que ahora estaba entrelazada con la suya, descansado entre ambos.

―Estoy enamorado de ti ―confesó, sellando el pacto, sellando los últimos preparativos de la tragedia―. Y no me siento bien.

Mikasa no logró comprender como pudo llenarla de intensas cosquillas y arrastrarla al sentimiento más oscuro al mismo tiempo. La primera premisa la hizo volar en cosa de segundos, porque sabía que en el fondo añoraba oírlo, añoraba la satisfacción de saber que había encantado a un hombre mayor. No obstante, saber que eso le provocaba malestar la hizo sentir desdichada.

―Todo este tiempo he querido ayudarte, he querido estar ahí para ti, ese era mi objetivo ―comentó―. Lentamente, me absorbiste, como un océano, y no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré flotando en esta inmensidad antes de encontrar tierra firme…

»No debía ser así. Todo esto comenzó como un simple trabajo, y mira dónde estamos ahora… y me pregunto si es tu voluntad sostener mi mano ahora, o si esto es obra de las instancias que yo mismo he suscitado, como causa y efecto.

Por un momento, Levi se odió. Porque la había hecho llorar. Y se había jurado que él nunca haría algo así, sin embargo, lo había provocado, y no entendía cómo o por qué había sucedido. Pero lo cierto era que la había hecho entristecer a tal punto de enseñarle una expresión tan adolorida, como si algo le estuviese quemando el pecho, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de ella. La fría lágrima viajó desde su mejilla a su mentón y murió en el vacío tras caerse. Luego hubo una segunda, y una tercera.

―Estoy sosteniendo tu mano porque quiero ―masculló―. No esperaba que fueses del grupo de los que piensan que no puedo hacer cosas por mí misma.

―No es eso ―quiso corregir―. No quiero que pienses que te estoy arrastrando a esto…

―¿Qué es esto? ―ella se descontroló y le alzó la voz hasta hacerlo irritar―. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Y con eso consiguió lo que quería.

Levi volvió a arrebatarse contra ella, sosteniéndola del rostro con fuerza, pero el mismo subidón de adrenalina le despertó un milisegundo de consciencia, haciéndolo detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella.

Mikasa frunció el ceño al verlo dudar de nuevo.

―Acabas de arruinarlo de nue…

No la dejó terminar. No se lo permitiría.

La besó. Y el impacto le hizo sentir a Mikasa que la bañaban con un balde de agua fría.

Debía ser terrible. Pero era preciso. Mikasa se lo hizo saber en el momento en que sus pequeñas manos lo tomaron del rostro para sostenerlo en su lugar. No obstante, a Levi le estorbaban allí, haciéndolo tomarlas para bajarlas hasta su pecho y acercar más a Mikasa. Se separó de ella unos segundos y la observó. Estando inclinado hacia ella, podía recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, y lo hizo sin dudar, creando el ángulo perfecto entre ambos. El ligero acercamiento fue suficiente señal para que Mikasa cediera al segundo beso, cortesía del sencillo hecho de ser humana y para su suerte, tremendamente susceptible a la sensorialidad, porque él activaba detonadores con solo rozarla.

La boca del hombre fue su guía en aquel sendero sin luces, donde moverse a ojos cerrados era requisito. Pensó que aquello era lo más extraño que había hecho en su vida, extraño y, sin embargo, bastante satisfactorio. Sobre todo cuando reparaba en la sensación exacta de los roces más específicos, la humedad, el calor, la suavidad… y la intromisión. La intromisión ardorosa del cuerpo extraño que la hizo estremecer hasta llevar sus manos a la oscura cabellera, para enterrar los dedos ahí, como una liberación para toda su agonía.

―Oye ―susurró, despegándose de él un momento.

―¿Qué? ¿Te asusté?

―No ―rio confusa―. Eso se sintió muy bien, pero yo no tengo tanta experiencia en esto.

―Sígueme ―susurró, para besarla de nuevo.

Su pulgar barrió el hueso de la mandíbula de la joven, impulsándola a abrir la boca con más soltura. Sus nervios le impedían adentrarse en ella y eso lo exasperaba, porque quería degustarla en profundidad. Entonces, lo consiguió, cuando ella se entregó sin miedos a la experiencia, a la madurez de sus movimientos candentes, porque el beso no era casto y Levi no tenía intenciones de que lo fuese. Quería despertar la malicia en ella, adelantarle los intereses y llevarla a seguirle el ritmo.

Luego de un momento, Levi se tomó un respiro, descansado sobre el hombro de Mikasa.

―¿Te gustó? ―le preguntó, sentía la cara afiebrada y comprobó que Mikasa tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Ella sonrió con aire renovado. Tenía los ojos húmedos y el color rojo subió un par de tonos por la pregunta desinhibida.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él.

―De nuevo ―le pidió, tomándolo de la nuca para acercárselo.

Y ese tercer beso fue la perdición. Porque Mikasa había entendido la dinámica, replicando lo que había memorizado, y porque Levi al notar la confidencia de la joven no tenía más motivos para mostrarse sutil. Se dejó hacer mientras se deleitaba con la fuerza que ejercía Mikasa en su nuca, con la lentitud del beso, con la presión de sus labios, con la calidez de la lengua que a ratos era demasiado juguetona para su cordura. La ternura de Mikasa estaba acabándolo ahí mismo, haciéndole admitir que la adoraba, de forma tan dolorosa, mientras se dejaba morder. Y Mikasa ya no podía decidir si le encantaba más la respiración de Levi contra su mejilla o contra sus propias fosas nasales. Le gustaba su calor, la sensación nueva, incluso las manos que antaño quietas ahora tenían una nueva labor: descubrir rincones en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cintura, en sus caderas. La cálida cercanía hizo del momento un tormento sofocante; porque él era denso, cálido, suave y atosigante.

Mikasa estaba ida, perdida en sus acciones como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba desencadenando en él; el peligro inminente. Pero Levi sabía que no podía romper los límites, porque no tenía nada a mano para enfrentar ese exabrupto. No podía llevar las cosas más lejos, o eso pensaba hasta que Mikasa, sin nociones de antemano y sin discernimiento de las consecuencias, succionó la lengua del hombre entregado a su merced, haciéndolo dar un respingo y por poco haciéndolo llegar al cielo con tan simple gesto. Por un momento, Levi sintió que había perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones.

―Suficiente ―jadeó, luchando contra sí mismo para alejarse de ella―. Tengo que llevarte a casa.

Ella hizo un puchero.

―Suficiente dije ―reclamó, a punto de ceder a sus encantos.

Condujo en silencio por las calles restantes, con la diferencia de que ya no había inquietud ni tensión alguna. Inclusive, por un momento pensaron que no podrían encontrar momento más tranquilo que aquel. Levi concentrado en el camino con su mano entrelazada a la de Mikasa, y ella, contemplando el paisaje pasar efímero a través del vidrio de su ventana. Había anochecido ya.

No había podido disfrutar de su primer beso. Pero estaba segura que estos no los iba a olvidar jamás, sobre todo cuando reconstituía la sensación en su cabeza una y otra vez, y las mariposas agresivas le revoloteaban en la barriga sin cansancio.

Se sentía especial, distinta. Viva como nunca antes se había sentido.

Cuando llegó el final del día, le dolió despedirse de Levi.

―Nos vemos ―y aunque fue una afirmación, disfrazada se hallaba la pregunta.

Aun le causaba incertidumbre.

―Mañana, a la misma hora de siempre ―él le sonrió.

―Adiós ―le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Oye ―Levi la detuvo un segundo―, no te quiero pensando sandeces, ¿está bien? Estamos bien, todo está bien. Te quiero con mi alma ―le dio un pequeño beso―, ¿lo sabes? No lo olvides.

―Eres tú el que tarde o temprano termina pensando cosas ―le correspondió otro beso, abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar.

―Buenas noches ―y otro beso más.

―Así no podré irme nunca ―rio Mikasa, aun contenta entre sus brazos.

.*.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, sin comprender la sensación de escalofríos que la recorría de pies de a cabeza. Y cuando volvía a repetir la impresión de la boca de Levi en su mente, los nervios se le crispaban. Fue tanto, que terminó rodando sobre una superficie imaginaria de su colchón. Terminó cayéndose y dándose un buen golpe contra el buró.

Despertó a su madre quien fue a verla a su cuarto y terminó recogiéndola del suelo.

Ese día fue el más feliz de su completa vida. Y probablemente, el último.

Porque cimentó sentimientos en el aire, sin la solidez necesaria, obedeciendo al llamado de supervivencia que entonces se disfrazó de amor. Y ella a sus dieciséis años no podría entenderlo. Se dejó llevar por la novedad, por lo prohibido y por la tonta idea de la felicidad efímera que Levi suponía para ella.

No obstante, allí no comenzaba el nuevo camino que el primer amor había supuesto para ella. Ahí terminaba el último paso para dar pie a la tragedia. Y su inocencia fue la mayor culpable. Y asimismo, la falta de inocencia de Levi.

Algún día Mikasa comprendería que todas las cosas tienen su precio; en todos los sentidos viables que figuren como acepción a esa sentencia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: n°2:**

Termino aquí por hoy. Sé que no hice interactuar mucho a los amigos de Mikasa, pero tengo planes para ellos en los próximos capítulos. Si se lo preguntan, yo ocupo el papel de Armin en esta historia. Solo por si las dudas xD

Espero traer la segunda parte pronto, que es más hard. Creo que será un desafío para mí, pero lo acepto. De momento esto es un aperitivo de tonos rosa, pero si miran entre líneas comprenderán el trasfondo. Si no… esperen al segundo capítulo.

Díganme qué les pareció… yo me siento extraña escribiendo esto, no voy a mentirles. Pero daré lo mejor de mí, it's a promise.

Déjenme sus reviews o moriré. No mentira wuajaja

Y nos estamos leyendo. Love ya all.

Matt.


	2. Candorosa

**Capítulo 2:** Candorosa

* * *

Se suponía que debías temerle al lobo y huir.

No enamorarte de él.

* * *

 **VII**

Los trajes. Los tonos oscuros. Los viajes. El reloj de pulsera. El perfume. Las palabras. La forma de comunicarse. El olor del vehículo. Las horas. Sus manos. Los minutos. Sus roces. Los segundos. La mirada intensa. La presión en sus labios. La mandíbula tersa. Los dedos blancos atravesando la odisea negra, peinando las preocupaciones. ¿Quién más que él podía volver atractivos los gestos inquietos?

Y ella era la única capaz de reparar en cada absurda y bonita cosa que proviniese de él.

El candor de sus dieciséis años era el responsable. Pero más aún Levi y sus anuencias, sus deseos desatados, su tonta actitud caprichosa y presa de la inocencia de Mikasa Ackerman. Allí yacía la diferencia: él se dejaba consentir por una mentira tan ilusa como el consentimiento de Mikasa y ella, en cambio, lo idealizaba y lo alzaba sobre un pedestal infinito, donde ningún « _pero_ » podría atacarle jamás.

Porque, en el fondo, la joven moza lo sabía, cuán imposible era ser suya en un mundo que no lo comprendería jamás.

«Apaga el cerebro», era un consejo que había recibido del padre de Sasha Braus.

Los ojos de Mikasa se movían sobre el espejo frente a sí.

«A veces, no es malo ser tonto por un momento. Los estúpidos viven más felices».

Cuando suspiró, el vaho empañó el vidrio.

Sus amigos y sus familias estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con su padre y luego con ella. Por ende, cada vez que visitaba la casa de alguno de ellos, se empeñaban en consentirla y darle consejos para facilitar su dolor. Le tenían tanto aprecio, tanto cariño a «esa niña tan bonita» que era Mikasa, que no podían evitar volverla el centro de atención en cada encuentro.

Y el padre de Sasha, haciendo uso de su personalidad extrovertida, era aquel que solía tomarse la libertad de discursarle un sinfín de experiencias y comentarios para que Mikasa pudiese enfrentar la vida. Solía verle tan decaída, que no podía evitar interferir con alguna palabra.

―Porque piensas todo el día, ¿no es así? ―su voz sonaba golpeada, con aquel acento abrupto y campestre que él solía tener―. Eres muy jovencita para devanarte los sesos pensando en cosas que no podrás cambiar. Cuando las penas vengan a ti, apaga el cerebro. No se trata de que termines siendo necia, ni mucho menos que dejes de responder en clases, ni que bajes tus calificaciones. Por un par de minutos al día, Mikasa, deja de preocuparte y apaga el cerebro. ¿Será tan malo que apagues el cerebro un minuto para robarte un poquito de felicidad?

«Apaga el cerebro», envió la orden, esperando que los sentimientos encontrados que se debatían en su magín, desaparecieran para siempre.

Después de tanto intentar y fallar, decidió voltear para volver a su habitación.

Llevaba la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo mientras con otra se secaba el cabello. Sobre su cama, Sasha estaba terminando de vestirse. Habían hecho una pijamada durante el fin de semana, siendo esta una excusa para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de todo, eran las únicas mujeres del grupo y se necesitaban, porque se entendían y, además, a Mikasa le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sasha, porque se le hacía fácil de tratar.

De sus tres amigos, ella era a quién le profería mayor confianza. Esto porque Eren pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmerso en sus propios asuntos, y Armin… Armin era… diferente, algo serio, demasiado metódico y con un juicio tan razonable que, en ocasiones, la empequeñecía. Por tales motivos, Sasha resultaba ser precisa, una amiga bastante práctica y liviana, divertida, incluso, inocente. Y aquello le entregaba una extraña satisfacción; Mikasa sentía que Sasha jamás iba a juzgarla.

Pero, aunque eso fuese mitigante, no podía mantenerse estable. La sensación era agobiante.

«Apaga el cerebro, apaga el cerebro»… se lo había estado repitiendo desde la noche anterior, y no lo había conseguido.

Tenía miedo de hablar, de decirle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero toda esa realidad era frágil como una burbuja, y lo constató en cuanto Sasha habló mientras sostenía uno de los abrigos de Mikasa en la mano.

―¿Existe alguna razón por la que todas las mangas de tus abrigos huelan a perfume masculino? ―su voz se oía apagada, porque tenía la pieza de tela apretujada contra la nariz.

Mikasa entreabrió sus labios, enseñando una pobre expresión de aturdimiento. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se dirigió hasta su cama para coger un chaleco que estaba tendido sobre todas las demás prendas desperdigadas allí. Inhaló con fuerzas y sí, ahí estaba el aroma intenso, dulce, empalagoso.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó los azules de Levi, delineados por sus pestañas tupidas. Se perdió en la ensoñación por un momento, porque siempre donde él estuviese, ella también quería estar, sin importar si solo era en sus pensamientos.

―Además, este es un perfume muy caro ―indicó Sasha, sosteniendo el abrigo de Mikasa frente a ella, como enseñándoselo―. Carísimo, a decir verdad. Lo huelo y, de pronto, me duele el bolsillo. ¿Estás robando perfumes? ―susurró con locura, emulando una ridícula expresión de complicidad.

Mikasa miró fijamente a Sasha sin poder ocultar la inquietud en su expresión. Parecía como si, de pronto, algo le urgiese sobremanera, al punto de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Mas no parecía querer llorar, era más bien una señal del impacto al que se sometía tras pensar en relatar lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Y a pesar de que Sasha solía ser bastante torpe y en ocasiones hasta ingenua, pudo darse cuenta de que la respuesta que esperaba no le haría tanta gracia.

―¿Dije/hice algo malo? ―inquirió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Mikasa exhaló con dificultad.

―No, Sasha ―aún tenía la prenda entre las manos; la apartó hacia un rincón―. Tal vez, la que está haciendo algo malo sea yo…

De un momento a otro, la atmósfera de pijamada juvenil y cálida que las envolvía se volvió lúgubre. Sasha sintió miedo y curiosidad a la vez, pero más miedo; sí, miedo de saber la respuesta y de que la responsabilidad del conocimiento pesase demasiado, miedo de no saber qué decir, miedo de pensar lo peor, miedo de, simplemente, saberlo.

―Ya ―tragó saliva―, el ambiente se tornó más serio ―enderezó la espalda y se dispuso a oírla―. Quiero que me cuentes qué sucede…

Después de todo, era su amiga. Y para eso estaba y por eso la visitaba, por ese motivo siempre volvía con ella. Así que dejó de lado los prejuicios y se propuso cumplir con su misión de amiga: escucharla.

―No sé…

―¿No quieres hablar de ello? ―preguntó, sin intención de molestar a su amiga, ni de exponerla a una situación poco confortable. Sobre todo, porque Sasha sabía de los traumas que se escondían en los recuerdos de Mikasa.

―No es que no quiera. La verdad es que no sé si _puedo_ contarlo ―la joven meditó unos segundos, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de desahogar todos sus sentimientos que yacían encerrados en su enclaustrado pecho, pero no sabía con quién. Estaba al tanto de la complejidad del asunto, que era algo que no podía ventilarse a los cuatro vientos, y creía que no se debía a que fuese algo indebido, sino más bien al hecho de que las personas no lo comprenderían, no del modo en que ella lo hacía. Y eso la limitaba al momento de manifestar sus emociones.

Sin embargo, el tiempo silencioso estaba pasándole la cuenta. Y se convenció a sí misma tras pensar que con Sasha eran amigas, lo habían sido desde muy pequeñas. Ella no tenía motivos para traicionarla, ni mucho menos apuntarla con el dedo. Se sentía segura a su lado. Ella no era como Eren, mucho menos como Armin.

―Si no puedes, no importa ―Sasha encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

―Estoy saliendo con alguien ―Mikasa soltó de pronto, exasperada.

A Sasha le costó dilucidar el significado de aquello. Hasta donde sabía, Mikasa no se sentía atraída por nadie, no solía sociabilizar con el resto de sus compañeros de clase, excepto con sus tres infaltables, mas era imposible imaginarla con Armin… tal vez con Eren. Pero eso también era imposible, porque Eren era menos romántico que un zapato.

Recordaba que Jean, un compañero de un curso mayor, estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo, pero siempre había sido ignorado con el más gélido de los desprecios.

Entonces, ¿quién?

―No quiero ser desagradable contigo, pero en este momento no tengo a nadie en mente ―rio Sasha, rindiéndose ante la duda.

―No te preocupes, no tendrías por qué saberlo. No lo conoces, no en persona al menos ―comentó, Mikasa, sentándose en la zona sur de la cama y aferrándose a su propio cuerpo debido al frío.

―Bien. Preséntamelo ―a Sasha se le hacía cada vez más misteriosa la situación. No lograba comprender el punto.

Mikasa abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada, volviéndola a cerrar. Luego, lo intentó por segunda vez.

―Sasha ―resopló, complicándose progresivamente a la vez que la verdad se acercaba―, estoy saliendo con alguien mayor.

―¿Bueno? ―Sasha ladeó la cabeza a la derecha en un gesto comprensivo―, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

―Demasiado mayor para mí ―indicó Mikasa, probando con dejarle más pistas en evidencia, para ver si obtenía la reacción que esperaba.

―¿Un abuelo? ―espetó Sasha, con los ojos desbordándose de sus cuencas.

―¡Dios! No ―clamó Mikasa, no sabiendo si reír o exasperarse más. Al final, hizo ambas―. Tiene treinta años.

―Vale ―Sasha alzó ambas manos en el aire, rendida―. Esto es nuevo para mí. Detente ahí un momento, Mikasa. Déjame asimilar.

De pronto, a Sasha se le antojó que Mikasa parecía una niña pequeña. Estaba encogida en su lugar, temblando de frío, o de nervios quizás, cubierta solo con una toalla, y tenía el cabello húmedo. La miraba con temor, como si ella tuviese algún tipo de poder o un veredicto que fuese a jugarle en contra, cuando todo lo que quería Sasha era lo que había pedido: tiempo. Un poquito de tiempo para comprender lo que Mikasa acababa de decirle.

Estaba de novia con un sujeto de treinta años. Mikasa tenía dieciséis.

«Treinta menos dieciséis son catorce. Catorce años de diferencia. Catorce años que el tipo tuvo de ventaja para buscarse una mujer de su edad», pensó, y ¡vaya!, eso no podía decírselo a Mikasa. Fue su primer pensamiento, aquella idea fugaz que se vino durante los primeros segundos. Podía revertirla si Mikasa conseguía convencerla.

―Yo sé que es extraño ―fue Mikasa quien habló primero―, sé que no está bien… o que la gente no lo va a ver bien. Pero me gusta tanto… No es feo, ¡no me digas nada!

―Pero si no te he dicho nada ―se quejó, Sasha.

―¿Está mal? ―Mikasa no la miró, aguardó por la respuesta mientras detenía la vista sobre sus manos entrelazadas―. Dime algo…

La contradicción de Mikasa le dejó ver a Sasha cuán confundida estaba su amiga. Y ella no se sentía precisamente preparada para esclarecer un panorama tan complejo, por lo que decidió ser empática con ella.

―No puedo decirte eso, no puedo juzgar si no tengo más contexto ―le dijo, sintiéndose obstruida. No obstante, eran las palabras que Mikasa quería escuchar―. Pero si lo quieres, y esto es consentido, supongo que no debiese haber problemas. ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

―No, claramente ―negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros―. Si llega a enterarse, moriré.

―Oh, vaya ―dijo, y de pronto el nerviosismo comenzó a atacarla también. Tuvo que romper el hielo, adecuándose a la situación―: ¿Así que no es feo? ―cambió el rumbo de la conversación―, ¿cómo es?

Mikasa sonrió. Apreció inmensamente los esfuerzos de Sasha y le contó:

―Es algo pálido, tiene el cabello negro, sedoso, y unos preciosos ojos azules ―suspiró―. Es mi tutor.

―¿El que contrató tu madre? ―los ojos saltones de Sasha le hicieron pensar que pronto desmayaría.

―El mismo.

La mandíbula de Sasha amenazaba con soltarse de su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, luego miró a su alrededor con la vista perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando comprender lo que estaba oyendo. Mikasa estaba enamorada de su tutor, el del calefactor y la comida… ¡claro! Tenía sentido ahora. Porque nadie regala cosas porque sí.

―¿Por eso siempre tienes dinero? ―curioseó Sasha, sin saber si quería seguir enterándose, mas hizo la pregunta después de todo. Y Mikasa asintió―. Él te ha estado ayudando, ¿no es así?

―Creo que, para evitar confusiones, lo correcto es explicártelo todo, desde un principio ―y Sasha asintió, sin perder en ningún momento el gesto horrorizado―. Mi madre lo contrató para que me ayudase a estudiar y así poder mejorar mis calificaciones. Al tiempo, él hizo más que eso… comenzó a ayudarme de otras maneras, como cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía discusiones con mi madre. Yo sé que no debí acercarme tanto a él, pero fue inevitable. Él no ha sido descortés conmigo, nunca. Tal vez, me encariñé demasiado, más de la cuenta ―volvió a encogerse en su lugar―. O bueno, tal vez mucho, mucho. Él ―Mikasa titubeaba; era consciente de que relatar aquello no debía ser fácil―, bueno, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, y cuando eso ocurrió, yo también lo estaba. Esta conexión entre ambos es, no lo sé, casi surreal. No puedo pasar un día sin él o sin saber de él; mi celular se ha vuelto mi compañero, porque sé que en cualquier momento él va a escribirme y no quiero quedarme sin responderle. Y es lo que ves, lo que les comenté en aquella ocasión, él me consciente en todo. Y amo su perfume, por eso toda mi ropa tiene su olor, porque cada vez que visito su departamento me infiltro en su baño para robarle un poco, porque es tan absurdo que no quiero que me compre un ejemplar, quiero el que usa él, como si eso lo hiciera distinto. Tengo un pañuelo suyo que utilizo para dormir, porque sin él no logro concebir el sueño. Varias de mis pesadillas han desaparecido, me he vuelto más responsable, más alegre, me siento querida…

―¿Entonces qué está mal? ―sí, porque para decir tantas maravillas, Mikasa se veía fúnebre. Sasha quiso comprender a qué se debía que algo tan bonito como aquello la amargase tanto.

―Que sé que nadie va a entenderlo jamás ―musitó, mirando sus manitos pálidas y de rojos nudillos producto del frío, que descansaban sobre sus muslos―. Así que tendré que esperar a cumplir mi mayoría de edad.

―Yo lo entiendo ―aseguró Sasha―. Debo admitir que me pillaste desprevenida, pero ahora que me lo explicaste, lo entiendo. Él es bueno contigo. Está ayudándote con aquello que nosotros tanto quisimos y no pudimos…

Mikasa asintió con suavidad.

―Él es… todo ―dijo―. Él es… mucho y todo. No tengo otra forma de describirlo…

―Si él es bueno contigo, entonces, tiene mi aprobación ―dijo Sasha, entrecerrando sus ojos.

―¿De verdad? ―la inocencia en la mirada de Mikasa era irrefutable.

―Claro ―continuó―, además, huele exquisitamente bien, díselo de mi parte ―le dijo, llevándose el abrigo a la nariz nuevamente para aspirar gustosa.

Mikasa rio y meneó la cabeza.

―Por ahora, no se lo diremos a nadie más, ¿sí? Hasta que yo misma pueda resolver mis complicaciones emocionales ―le pidió la joven, excluyendo de forma automática a Eren y Armin.

―Como tú lo prefieras ―asintió Sasha, consciente de que, al no ser su problema, no tenía ni voz ni voto en las decisiones de Mikasa.

* * *

 **VIII**

Armin Arlert siempre había sido la voz de la razón, la consciencia y, sobre todo, la elocuencia. Era el menor y aun así el más sabio. Cuando las ideas adolescentes, y en ocasiones infantiles, encaprichaban a sus amigos, él llegaba para zarandearles el raciocinio. Era el mejor de su clase, estudioso por gusto y aplicado. Era un personaje ejemplar. Y Mikasa lo admiraba enormemente.

Por tales motivos, se negaba a confesarle lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, « _lo que estaba haciendo_ » se hacía cada vez más evidente. Mikasa no se daba cuenta, porque aunque ella también fuese una alumna prodigio, había cosas que su velo de candidez adolescente no le permitía distinguir.

Armin era su amigo. Él la quería como a una hermana, porque conocía sus debilidades, y aquello le ocasionaba sentimientos sobreprotectores. Él esperaba, de todo corazón, que nunca nada malo le ocurriese a Mikasa.

Por eso, el temor que le había surgido aquella tarde que Mikasa recibió una caja con un calefactor y comida de regalo se incrementó, dando un salto hacia las nubes, cuando la vio portar una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

Ella le había pedido que la acompañase al centro comercial a comprar un par de prendas que faltaban en su armario. Y él accedió porque, de todos modos, no tenía más quehaceres en casa. Nunca le había fastidiado que sus amigas, en ocasiones, quisieran compañía cuando andaban de compras, ni mucho menos se irritaba si lo hacían esperar horas. Les tenía paciencia.

No obstante, aunque el día hubiese comenzado siendo un panorama grato, se obscureció en el momento que Mikasa extrajo de su billetera la famosa tarjeta. Y Armin, siendo tan astuto como era, no pudo evitar girar su rostro, inclinándolo cada vez más, hasta alcanzar a leer el nombre grabado en ella.

«L-», alcanzó a ver. Las manos de Mikasa se movían de un lado a otro, explicando el número de cuotas, y sin contar el caos al momento de pagar.

—Señorita, debe insertar la tarjeta con el chip en dirección al interior de la máquina. El pitido no quiere decir nada. Yo le avisaré cuando retirarla, ¿de acuerdo? —le explicaba la vendedora, haciendo uso de toda su templanza.

—Ah, ¿así? —Mikasa se sentía tan torpe.

—Exacto. Déjela ahí un momento. No la toque, por favor.

En ello, Armin vio una oportunidad.

—¿Nunca has utilizado una tarjeta de crédito para pagar? —preguntó con voz suave para evitar importunarla.

—No —berreó Mikasa, molesta con la maquinita infernal—. Y, aparte, no me enseñan antes de enviarme a comprar con ella.

«¿Quién no te enseña?», pensó Armin.

Cuando Mikasa realizó el pago, volvió a guardar la tarjeta en su billetera, y Armin echó un vistazo por última vez: «Lev-». Y fue todo lo que pudo leer.

Al salir del centro comercial, Mikasa lo invitó a comer como muestra de su gratitud por acompañarla. Recorrieron la mayoría de los restaurantes y la niña caprichosa no terminaba de decidir qué quería comer. Eso no tenía importancia alguna para Armin. Sus insistentes sospechas no habían hecho más que quitarle el apetito y mantenerlo bajo un sentimiento de constante incomodidad.

Y nunca antes se había sentido así en compañía de su amiga.

El restaurante que escogió Mikasa fue uno bastante particular. Cuando Armin leyó la carta, se preguntó dónde estaban las hamburguesas, las bebidas, y qué demonios era un _carpaccio_. Por un fugaz momento, extrañó las tardes de papitas fritas y video juegos, esas en las que Mikasa era tan común y corriente como una adolescente más, y no aquella versión de sí misma, adobada en actitudes engreídas, como si una tarjeta de crédito ―que ni siquiera era suya― determinase qué tipo de persona era.

Como resultado de las decisiones de su amiga, Armin terminó pidiendo algo de la sección de pizzas, que era lo más corriente que tenía el menú, y Mikasa pidió algo con nombre extraño, aderezos misteriosos y acompañamientos paranormales. O algo así sonaba.

Mientras Mikasa revisaba las boletas de sus compras, Armin se sostenía el mentón en una mano y observaba la vida transcurrir a las afueras del restaurante. La vista desde allí era maravillosa; no estaban en cualquier centro comercial, sino en el mejor de la ciudad. Todo se conformaba de diseños lujosos; piletas; maceteros con plantas vivas, llenas de color; iluminación cristalina y ruido.

Cuando Armin volvió su atención a Mikasa, ella lo contemplaba ya, con sus recurrentes ojos sombríos, intentando, sin éxito, esconder la timidez. Ella quería preguntarle algo, estaba inquieta y él podía verlo. Era de suponer que se debía a su semblante, aquel que nunca había sido fácil de ocultar.

―¿Qué? ―suspiró Armin, como si hubiese esperado que ese momento llegara.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Mikasa agachó la mirada.

―Yo debería preguntar ―el joven inclinó el rostro, buscando el de su amiga, esperando obtener una respuesta.

―¿Pasarme algo a mí?

Esos esfuerzos de Mikasa por hacer que las cosas pasaran desapercibidas eran tan pobres como su talento para mentir. Armin rodó los ojos y optó por acabar con la duda pronto.

―¿Quién es «Lev…» lo que sea y por qué te presta su tarjeta de crédito?

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par y su boca se entreabrió, buscando algo que decir. Titubeó unos segundos antes de darse por vencida. Nunca podría mentirle a Armin, aunque quisiera, no importaba si le había dicho a Sasha que ella prefería reservarse la información de momento. El joven la ponía en tanta tensión, que se volvía desesperante estar en su presencia y mirarlo fijamente, sabiendo que él sospechaba.

Cedió tan fácil y rápido, que Armin se sorprendió. No se lo esperaba. Tal vez, su actitud durante todo el día había terminado hartándola hasta llevarla al límite. Acabó explotando como una bomba.

―Es mi tutor ―se entregó, como un condenado al verdugo. Armin iba a descubrirlo de todos modos―. ¿Te habías dado cuenta?...

―Desde la comida _delivery_ y el calefactor, más o menos ―Mikasa se sonrojó y se encogió en su posición―. Solo tenía que dilucidar «quién», específicamente.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio en los que Mikasa no supo qué más decir, y en los que Armin prefirió volcar su atención al centro comercial, dándole espacio a la joven. Había cosas que él no comprendía, y estaba seguro de que, cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle ella, clasificaba en esos temas lejanos a su entendimiento.

De pronto, la comida llegó a la mesa. Armin pensó que el platillo tenía mejor aspecto que nombre… sobre todo, el de su amiga.

―Había estado pensando en cómo decírselos ―suspiró Mikasa, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Su cabello estaba largo y se precipitaba constantemente hacia su rostro.

―¿Decirnos qué…?

Algo en la mente del muchacho no acababa de conectarse. A pesar de sus dudas y constantes cuestionamientos silenciosos hacia Mikasa, no había reparado en el nombre que tenía todo eso. Un hombre que él no conocía estaba dándole dinero y regalos a su amiga, pero… ¿a cambio de qué?

―Levi, mi tutor… él y yo tenemos una relación.

Armin asintió, fingiendo que no se había atragantado con el trozo de pizza que se había aventado a la boca. Lo ocultó con ojos llorosos, una breve carraspera y una sonrisa cínica, pero que funcionó bien para sellar el momento. No quería saber más, ni siquiera le molestaba enterarse de los detalles; entendía a la perfección lo que significaba y conllevaba «tener una relación».

El resto de la jornada, se mostró silencioso. Asentía y respondía monosílabos. Cuando se despidió de Mikasa, ella le preguntó si «estaba bien». Y aunque Armin no entendió si se refería a lo que estaba haciendo o si a él mismo, le contestó con otra tonta sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

―¿Que tiene QUÉ?

―Treinta años, ¡y no me grites! ―espetó Sasha, intentando controlar el exabrupto de Armin Arlert.

―Sasha, eso no está bien ―negaba el joven, pensando cómo Mikasa había ido a parar a ese destino―. Entiendo que Mikasa no está siendo obligada, pero intercambio de regalos y dinero por amor es algo que no terminará bien.

Había trascurrido una semana, una bastante caótica, al menos, en los pensamientos de Armin. No sabía qué pensar ni en qué postura ponerse tras haberse enterado de la nueva novedad respecto a la vida de su amiga. Sabía que él no era nadie para juzgarla, puesto que ni él mismo podía descifrar qué deparaba su vida en un mañana; no obstante, la situación le parecía compleja.

Aquella tarde, se había reunido con Sasha con el fin de estudiar para los próximos exámenes, puesto que el año académico estaba por acabarse. Sin embargo, no habían podido llevar a cabo esa tarea. Al apenas comenzar, Armin le preguntó a Sasha si ella estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con Mikasa. Y Sasha, al verse acorralada e incómoda, se dejó en evidencia de peor manera que había hecho Mikasa.

Por lo tanto, ambos acabaron comentando el tema, sabiendo que todo lo que dirían en aquella instancia no podía llegar a oídos de Mikasa. No porque fuesen malos comentarios, sino porque contenían la más pura y real opinión que tenían respecto a la situación.

―Ella me dijo que él era bueno con ella; eso me hizo creer que todo estaba bien. Sé que es demasiado mayor para ella. Quiero decir, Mikasa tan solo tiene dieciséis. Es joven, como nosotros, y él es adulto, y ha vivido más cosas. De igual modo, pienso que… algo podría fallar.

Estaban ubicados en la sala de estar del hogar de Braus. Se habían acomodado en el suelo, y Sasha había utilizado la mesa de centro como escritorio. Todos sus documentos de estudio estaban desperdigados allí. Armin estaba a su lado.

―Todo puede fallar, Sasha. Es triste, ¿no te das cuenta? Desde que Mikasa perdió a su papá, las cosas no han ido bien. Y luego aparece este sujeto, con sus supuestas buenas intenciones, a construirle un mundo de colores.

―¿Piensas que él se está aprovechando?

―No lo sé, pero si la quisiera de verdad, ¿no le daría su espacio? Mikasa lleva mucho tiempo siendo emocionalmente inestable. ¿No permitiría acaso que ella sanase sus dolores antes de abalanzársele encima?

Sasha hizo un mohín de incomodidad.

―No sabemos si se le ha abalanzado encima ―musitó.

―En verdad no sabes cómo funcionan las relaciones, ¿no? Eso es lo más preocupante. Tarde o temprano, ocurrirá.

―Y ―Sasha unió ambos dedos índices en un gesto tímido―… ¿bebés?

―Sí ―suspiró Armin, jugueteando con la guía frente a sí, aquella que no tenía utilidad de momento―. Bebés ―volvió a suspirar―. Esto es tan extraño… ¿Sabías que en términos legales eso se conoce como estupro?

―Sí, lo busqué en Google ―admitió la joven, sintiéndose torpe tras admitirlo.

―Da lo mismo cómo te hayas enterado. Pienso que… tal vez… si hacemos algo, Mikasa se dé cuenta.

―¿Hablar con ella? O… ¿Decirle a su mamá? ―inquirió Sasha, mirando a Armin con preocupación―. Ella podría hacer algo.

Ambos hicieron un mohín tras sopesar la idea. Sabían que la madre de Mikasa no era la persona idónea para ocuparse de asuntos, sin embargo, aunque no fuese perfecta, era y siempre sería la madre de la muchacha. Y como tal, tenía un enorme deber ―aunque aún no lo supiese, ni sospechase― de encargarse del tema.

―De todas formas, la madre de Mikasa parece más que feliz con los regalos ―Armin estaba molesto.

No acababa de creer cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto.

―Pero podemos intentarlo. No perdemos nada.

―Perderíamos la amistad de Mikasa, probablemente. ¿Quieres eso?

Claramente, si Mikasa se enteraba, los dejaría para siempre por traidores. Pero pese a esa certeza, ambos, tanto Armin como Sasha, entendían que su proceder no se debía a una falta de su amistad, sino más bien a una medicina: algo amargo que no agrada, pero que es necesario.

―¿Por qué todo esto es tan difícil? ―Sasha se removió el cabello, confusa y estresada por toda la conversación―. ¿Y dónde está Eren? ¿Por qué él nunca opina nada?

―Ya conozco su respuesta si se enterase. Te aseguro que un guepardo en estado de reposo sería más expresivo que Eren. Nos dirá que no es nuestro problema.

―Es que… no lo es, en realidad ―Sasha se mordió el labio inferior.

―Pero Mikasa es nuestra amiga. O no estaríamos preocupándonos por ella, arriesgando nuestra amistad con el fin de protegerla. No quiero que se equivoque y tenga que lamentarlo después.

―Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

―Le contaremos a la madre de Mikasa, pero no personalmente ―el joven dudó unos segundos―. Podríamos… no lo sé, crear un correo falso y contárselo por ese medio. Podríamos fingir que somos una persona cercana a la familia o algo por el estilo. De modo que parezca que una vecina o alguien similar vio a Mikasa, y luego fue a contárselo a su madre.

―Es riesgoso ―Sasha apretó los ojos.

―Es cincuenta y cincuenta. O Mikasa nos descubre o pasamos desapercibidos. Y, de igual manera, conseguiremos remover algo en su mamá.

―¿Lo hacemos ahora? ―la joven desvió la vista hacia una mesa dispuesta a un costado, sobre que la reposaba su portátil; instrumento que, de momento, parecía peligroso, como un arma cortopunzante. Tanto, que temía tocarlo como si este fuese a dañarla.

―¿Cuándo, si no?

Dijo Armin, antes de colocarse de pie y acercarse hasta el equipo.

* * *

 **IX**

Akane apartó su tazón de café hacia un costado, descartando la opción de volverlo a beber. «Una cucharada más de azúcar y estaría mejor», pensó. Y no tardó en volver su atención hasta su computadora. Se encontraba en su oficina, rodeada de informes que debía enviar por correo y luego archivar. Era un día atareado para una teniente. Sobre todo, cuando, en reiteradas ocasiones, los policías novatos irrumpían en su oficina con las mismas preguntas de siempre. Entorpecían su labor, ella respondía, y tras intentar retomar el ritmo y fallar un par de veces, volvía a volcarse en lo suyo. Cinco minutos más tarde, la interrumpía otro policía.

Así había trascurrido su mañana. Nada interesante la había sacudido. Solo se acompañaba del insufrible papeleo y de su insípido café.

Debía ir por azúcar.

Fue cuando alzó la vista y miró hacia el descansillo del edificio del departamento de policía. Su oficina no era más que un cubículo hecho de ventanales. Desde allí, podía ver todo.

Advirtió de inmediato el ingreso del profesor Levi en la estancia; de seguro, les visitaba por la pronta charla que se llevaría a cabo en la universidad en la que trabajaba. Allí, en compañía de un equipo conformado por policías, darían una charla relacionada con el alto consumo de alcohol y estupefacientes en jóvenes y, sumado a eso, los accidentes ocasionados por la misma razón. Debía estar de paso por allí para coordinar.

Quiso ponerse de pie para ir por su azúcar y, dada la oportunidad, saludar al profesor. Pero el sonido de una notificación de su correo la detuvo. Al retomar la atención sobre sus asuntos, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, por lo que prefirió sentarse para avanzar un poco más.

Notó que llevaba tiempo sin revisar su correo. Lo había dejado abierto, no obstante, al estar concentrada enviando archivos no había notado lo que tenía en su buzón de entrada: correos acumulados incluso desde el día anterior. Por lo que se dispuso a eliminar y contestar aquellos que eran relevantes.

Hasta que se topó con uno en particular.

«Mary Johnson. Asunto: Importante».

―No recuerdo conocer a alguna Mary Johnson ―susurró para sí misma.

Constató la fecha y databa del día anterior.

Puso el cursor sobre el mensaje y dudó unos segundos. Podía ser un virus, podía ser correo spam o podía ser algo importante. Quiso borrarlo e ignorarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió abrirlo. Si traía algún enlace sospechoso, lo eliminaría en el acto.

A medida que leía, sus ojos se ensancharon abruptamente.

« _Estimada Sra. Ackerman, me dirijo a usted para comentarle acerca de una situación preocupante con respecto a su hija. Sé que no estoy introduciendo de forma compleja, pero no hay manera de comunicarle esto de forma extensa y rebuscada. Ir al grano es todo lo que puedo hacer. Su hija se ha mostrado, en diversas ocasiones, en comportamientos extraños con un hombre de mediana edad que conduce un deportivo negro, aparentemente, un connotado profesor. Todo indica que hay algo entre ellos y, por temor a que mi acusación me pese, escojo este medio incógnito para advertirle de la situación en la que se encuentra su hija. Probablemente, esté en una relación amorosa con este sujeto. No hay otra explicación. Como sé que usted es su madre, no tengo más opción que informárselo. Espero que esto, más que perturbar, sea de ayuda_ ».

Algo en su garganta le dificultó tragar. Por un momento, le pareció haber leído mal por lo que repasó la lectura unas tres veces. Constató que no había error alguno en ella y, tras comprender lo que aquello significaba, inspiró aire lentamente, intentando reunir toda la cordura posible.

Era madre. Era una mujer con experiencia. ¿Cómo no había podido verlo?

De pronto, se le vinieron a la mente los numerosos momentos en los que Mikasa llegaba con un regalo nuevo o que el estimado profesor las consentía con algún detalle. Incluso, había llegado a creer que se trataba de un intento de cortejo para ella, pero nada era más alejado de la realidad. Ella solía ignorarlo, puesto que Levi se le antojaba demasiado joven para su gusto, sobre todo, para ella que rondaba los cuarenta.

Pero… ¿Para Mikasa?

¡Imposible! Su pequeña obra de arte tan solo tenía dieciséis. Y el sujeto en cuestión, treinta años. Era impensable y morboso, si lo mesuraba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba frente a ella, un mensaje desconocido con el propósito de quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Y, entonces, comprendió que todo ese tiempo habían estado burlándose de ella.

¿ _Desde cuándo Mikasa corría a estudiar_? Era madre, era una mujer con experiencia… pero, por todos los cielos, había sido una ingenua. Él la iba a buscar a casa, pasaba horas de horas junto a ella. Al principio, lo atribuía a las extensas horas de estudio, pero entonces razonó y se dio cuenta de que era insensato estudiar tanto, al menos, durante un mismo día.

Y él… ¿qué pretendía llenando a su hija de regalos? Supuestamente, eran presentes para ambas. Pero Akane no recordaba necesitar un portátil nuevo, ni una televisión, ni una consola de videojuegos. Ilusionada por lo maravilloso que parecía todo, aún más por la mejora académica de Mikasa, no había reparado en las intenciones turbias que había de trasfondo.

Y, con extrema urgencia, se preguntaba si Mikasa ya habría permitido _devolver la mano_ como, seguramente, Levi _pretendía_.

Se puso de pie en el acto, alejándose del escritorio, como si este la hubiese recluido en un encierro asfixiante. Se quedó en su lugar, mirando a la computadora y luego hacia el exterior, intentando dilucidar qué proceder era más prudente. Estaba en su área de trabajo, no podía perder los cabales. Mas cuando alzaba la vista y daba con la imagen del presunto culpable, se imaginaba arrastrándolo hacia la calle para sacudirlo a golpes en el suelo.

«Depravado, enfermo, asqueroso de mierda», las palabras bailaban burlescas en su mente.

Las manos le temblaban. De la misma forma en que la efervescencia emerge producto del contacto químico, su ira se había desatado; ella era el carbonato y Levi era el ácido que la había hecho explotar. Las extremidades le fallaban, su rostro ardía, su estómago era un nudo que se apretaba con más y más fuerza. La boca se le había secado y sentía la respiración caliente como efecto de la fiebre iracunda.

Avanzó con cuidado, examinándose a sí misma: si tenía buena reacción, si sus piernas no fallaban del todo, si aún podía pensar… si el arma cargada aún estaba en su bandolera…

Se palpó el muslo y, efectivamente, el objeto se encontraba allí. Frío y rígido, tal y como los efectos de una bala luego de entrar en contacto con un cuerpo. Frío y rígido…

Su mano seguía temblando, dudando sobre el arma. ¿Qué locura estaba por cometer? Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no podía dejarse llevar por un comentario que podía ser errado. Tenía que comportarse como una adulta.

Y aunque intentó serenarse con eso, no lo consiguió. La tirria seguía calentándole la sangre. Lo que más odiaba de todo eso, eran los comentarios ajenos. Podían decir mil cosas de ella, pero jamás de su hija.

No notó el momento en que abandonó la oficina. Estaba en medio del descansillo, mirando de frente al General de la Policía, quien en su rostro escondía la incertidumbre al verla con apariencia desbaratada y perdida. Levi estaba ahí también, enseñándole una expresión dividida entre un saludo risueño y una mueca de extrañeza.

Tanto cinismo en una sola persona le provocaba náuseas.

―¿Teniente? ―el General la sacó de su embeleso.

Se vio obligada a aterrizar. No podía mostrarse débil ante un superior.

―General, buenas tardes. Tan solo esperaba un momento para conversar con el profesor Levi.

―Adelante, supongo que no tenemos nada más que hablar, profesor. ¿Alguna duda respecto a la charla?

―Ninguna, señor.

El General, con un gesto de su mano, les dio espacio para que pudiesen conversar y se retiró.

―Ven a mí oficina ―dijo Akane, en el preciso momento que vio al General desaparecer tras un pasillo.

―¿Akane?

―Ahora.

Y antes de voltearse camino hacia su cubículo, volvió a repasar la bandolera con la mano. Levi no pasó desapercibido el gesto.

Acompañó a la mujer, siguiéndola a sus espaldas, ignorante de todo lo que aguardaba por él apenas se cerrase la puerta. Siempre que visitaba el departamento de policía, se tomaba unos minutos para visitar a Akane y saludarla. Pero, justo en ese momento, se encontraba ocupado. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y comenzaba a atrasarse.

Una vez en la oficina, ella se abalanzó sobre su computadora y comenzó a buscar algo. Levi se mantuvo de pie, esperando que ella le diese permiso de tomar asiento, no obstante, fue innecesario.

―Quiero que vengas hasta acá y me expliques esto ―la voz de la mujer era dura, íntegra, sin temor ni inseguridad.

Cuando Levi notó que ella hacía un espacio, se acercó hasta la computadora para ver qué era aquello que debía explicarle. Con parsimonia, inclinó el rostro sobre la pantalla para leer el correo que yacía ahí. Al terminar, suspiró densamente y tomó postura derecha.

Las cosas que le quedaban por hacer daban lo mismo.

―¿Quién es Mary Johnson?

―¿Importa eso ahora? ―Akane se mantenía firme, tenía los brazos cruzados, señal de que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de parecer―. Quiero que me expliques por qué recibo esto en mi correo, mi correo laboral, por cierto. ¿Te das cuenta del tamaño de esta acusación?

―Por eso, preciso saber quién es Mary Johnson. Está difamando contra mí, y si tengo que iniciar acciones legales por esto, lo voy a hacer.

De pronto, Akane se sintió aturdida. Algo no andaba bien… el panorama, ¿estaba tergiversándose?

―Aún no me respondes, Levi ―insistió la mujer―. Si quieres limpiar tu imagen de manera legal, es tu problema. Me interesa más saber cómo pretendes limpiar tu imagen ante mí. Porque en este mismo minuto estoy considerando iniciar una demanda y alejarte de mi hija para siempre.

Levi guardó silencio. Akane percibió cómo el hombre contuvo la respiración y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Tragó con dificultad segundos más tarde, luego de quedarse viéndola con expresión ofendida.

―¿Me estás… acusando? ―él enarcó una ceja, cuando logró reaccionar.

―No lo sé, ¿a ti qué te parece? O, cambiando la pregunta, ¿cómo reaccionarías si te enteras que tu hija adolescente de dieciséis años mantiene una relación con un hombre adulto de treinta? Quizás no te mostrarías tan altanero, ¿no es así?

―No estoy siendo…

―¡Aun no me respondes! ―Akane perdió la calma y le gritó. Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a caer por tristeza, sino más bien que se contuvieron producto de la ira―. Estás dando rodeos, evadiendo contestar lo único que me interesa: ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hija? ―hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

―Soy su tutor ―respondió rápidamente, intentando guardar la calma. No como Akane, quien era un torbellino―. Tú me contrataste, no entiendo qué es lo que pretendes decirme…

―Levi ―la mujer respiró de forma ahogada―, soy madre. Por lo que más quieras, no intentes pasarte de listo.

―¿Estás acusándome también de tener una relación amorosa con tu hija? ―Levi la miró incrédulo.

―¿Leíste el correo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense? ¿Cuáles son los supuestos comportamientos cuestionables en lo que han visto a mi hija? Respóndeme pronto, Levi, porque cada segundo que rehúsas contestar, en un segundo más que me reafirma lo que leí.

Levi la miró con dureza.

―Los únicos comportamientos en lo que han podido ver a tu hija son aquellos que tiene cuando se sube a mi auto, cansada luego de un día de estudio, luego la llevo hasta tu casa y se baja para ir, por fin, a dormir. Si tú quieres creer un chisme que leíste en un correo electrónico, puedes hacerlo. Demándame, eso también puedes hacerlo. Estás en toda la libertad de tomar las decisiones que estimes convenientes.

Akane lo miró incrédula, pero aun así decidió calmarse.

―Levi, ¿por qué simplemente no me dices…?

―No, Akane, no ―le indicó tajantemente―. No tengo una relación con tu hija. Creerme o no es tu decisión.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

―Porque comenzaste a atacarme de inmediato, sin siquiera preguntarme antes. Lo asumiste. Y aunque seas madre y entienda tu posición, eso no significa que yo vaya a permitir que se me acuse de esa manera. Yo te presté mis servicios como tutor, llegando incluso a no cobrar por mi trabajo. Me he encariñado un montón tanto contigo como con tu hija, intento ser amable y cortés siempre, pero veo que lo primero que haces es creerle a un correo cobarde y anónimo que ni siquiera tiene sentido.

De pronto, Akane se sintió estúpida. Había perdido el juicio al tan solo pensar que Levi pudiese estar sobrepasándose con su hija. La ira la había nublado por completo y había reaccionado de forma bélica, sin siquiera conversar el asunto como la adulta que era.

―Yo… siento que esto me pilló desprevenida. Solo quería saber la verdad.

Jadeó la mujer, y tomó asiento, intentando reponerse de sus exabruptos. Levi la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirase.

―Akane, por favor. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuánta gente malintencionada te rodea? Eres policía, deberías estar al tanto. Alguna persona con la mente torcida debió verme junto a Mikasa, o a ella subiendo a mi auto, y en su cabeza armó mil historias. Pero tú sabes quién soy yo, y sabes que jamás le haría daño a tu hija.

―¿Por qué siempre estás comprándole cosas a Mikasa? ―abogó a ese último recurso para tomar el hilo de la conversación, que se le iba de las manos.

―Porque la estimo. Si te molesta, no lo vuelvo a hacer ―Levi retomó su postura y se alejó de ella.

―No, no es eso. Quiero decir, eso también pudo darle ideas erróneas a la gente ―hizo un chasquido―. Tienes razón. Hay personas que no hacen más que husmear en las vidas ajenas. Seguramente, debió ser alguna de nuestras vecinas ―Akane sacudió la cabeza y apoyó esta en su mano.

Levi se quedó viéndola con preocupación. La mujer parecía abatida. Había reunido todas las energías posibles para enfrentarlo, y ahora se relajaba de golpe, intentando asimilar la situación por la que acababa de pasar. Reposó unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie para enfrentarse a Levi una última vez.

―Levi, espero que así sea y que estés diciéndome la verdad.

―No tengo nada que ocultarte, Akane. Y, aún mejor, considero que deberías conversar este tema con tu hija. O los tres juntos, si eso te parece bien.

Akane lo sopesó unos segundos. Parecía lo correcto, pero algo le decía que no valía la pena intentarlo. Ella podía hablar con Mikasa a solas…

―Por supuesto que lo conversaré con mi hija. Esto no termina aquí.

―Estás en tu derecho, no voy a decirte nada contra eso ―él se encogió de hombros.

―… Y también considero que, por ahora, las reuniones de estudio deberían cesar, al menos, hasta que todo esto se calme. No voy a exponer a mi hija a los comentarios infames de gente despreciable.

―De todos modos, deberías considerar que es fin de año. Mikasa necesita estudiar y la estoy ayudando.

―Soy yo la que decide si Mikasa necesita ayuda, Levi. Mi hija ha mejorado su rendimiento considerablemente. Estoy segura de que podrá finalizar su año sin su ayuda, profesor.

―Pero…

En medio de la oficina, como si nunca se hubiese alterado, Akane se mostró derecha y firme. Retomó la compostura, y con un tono amable y prudente, le dijo:

―Profesor Levi, tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente. Voy a pedirle que se retire.

* * *

 **X**

Hange Zöe había sido amiga de Levi desde la secundaria. En el presente, luego de dieciséis años, si bien no se encontraban a menudo, no perdían el contacto. Y, a pesar de que Levi la consideraba la persona más excéntrica del mundo, confiaba en ella. Era una persona peculiar, no tenía los mismos temas de conversación que el común de las personas, su mente estaba abierta a todas las posibilidades, y era intrusa como ella sola.

Ambos habían tomado rumbos en el área de la ciencia, pero Levi solía decirle a Hange que el área que ella había elegido encajaba perfecto con ella; era analista químico. Y aunque Levi amaba lo científico de su carrera, solía estresarse cuando visitaba a Hange en su trabajo y la veía rodeada de probetas y pipetas, revisando mezclas. La imaginaba con el cabello revuelto, bebiéndose alguna estupidez que se le hubiese ocurrido preparar, y luego volviéndose verde y violenta.

Aquel día, Levi había abandonado todos los planes y tareas que tenía pendientes en mente. Podían esperar. Tenía una sola clase que rendir y era cerca de las siete. No tenía problemas en tomarse el resto del día analizando lo que había ocurrido con Akane Ackerman. Por ende, condujo hasta el edificio departamental en el que vivía Hange. Subió hasta el quinto piso y tocó a la puerta con tanto desánimo, que fue inevitable ganarse unas de las bromas de su amiga.

«No vuelvas a tocar la puerta así, me da pena».

Levi entró en el departamento, corriéndola a empujones para darse espacio y traspasar la puerta. Caminó decidido, sabiendo a donde quería llegar, al único lugar que amaba más de la casa de aquella insufrible mujer: su cama súper King.

Se derrumbó sobre la superficie, y su figura quedó delineada sobre la esponjosidad del cobertor. Tenía que comprar una cama de esas.

―¿Estás bien? ―Hange aún llevaba puesta su pijama. Tenía día libre.

Se quedó mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, apoyándose allí de costado. Traía el cabello revuelto y sus gafas de marco con estampado, aquellas ridículas gafas que solo llevaba en casa.

―No, no estoy bien ―la voz de Levi se oyó apagada, puesto que su rostro estaba adherido al colchón.

Ella sonrió, levemente. Siempre había sido muy sincera con Levi, permitiéndole un espacio para abrir el corazón, para hablar sin temer, porque ella nunca, nunca, juzgaba por nada.

―Aquí está Hange para ti ―asintió la mujer, luego se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado.

Levi la imitó y sé quedó viendo hacia al blanco techo.

―Dime ―musitó ella.

―¿Qué cosa? ―susurró él.

―¿Por qué no estás bien?

―Porque se me ocurrió la imbécil idea de enamorarme…

Hange volteó el rostro para mirarlo, pero él no quitó la vista de aquel punto fijo en la blanca superficie.

Esa tarde, la mujer oyó y se enteró de muchas cosas.

Se enteró, por ejemplo, de que Mikasa Ackerman era hermosa; que sus facciones eran intimidantes de tanta belleza que irradiaban; que su voz era suave y algodonada; que sus labios provocaban escalofríos y que sus manos eran sedosas; que tenía un mechón de cabello rebelde que siempre se metía en su boca; que sus uñas eran parejas y estaban bien cuidadas; que su aroma era tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar; que sus pestañas eran tan largas que, en ocasiones, parecían revolotear; y que sus irises eran plata líquida.

Que, para Levi, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido; que las razones no importaban tanto como podía importar ella, puesto que ella escapaba a toda norma; que el saludo y el adiós nunca habían sido tan importantes; que la vida transcurría sin pausa ahí fuera, pero dentro de él los minutos eran para contarla a ella, para retenerla a cada instante; que había perdido los hilos para manejar su vida hacía tiempo ya, y que, probablemente, fuese tarde para recuperar viejos rumbos; que su tiempo y corazón estaban dedicados a quererla.

El problema era… que ella tenía solo dieciséis años. Quedaban tres meses para que recién cumpliese diecisiete.

Y, desde ese día, el nuevo conflicto era que su madre se había terminado enterando.

―Por la grandísima mierda…

―No me digas nada que ya sé ―protestó Levi.

―No estoy juzgándote… ―esclareció―. No podría, Levi. Sabes que no funciono de esa manera.

―¿Sabes cómo se llama esto? En términos legales, quiero decir…

―Sí, estupro ―asintió la mujer―. Pero no voy a decirte qué hacer. Solo sé que si todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora es verdad, entonces, serás constante.

―¿Constante?, cuatro ojos… estás más zafada que yo ―la voz de Levi no era compuesta, sino más bien trémula, rozando entre la ira y la frustración, y claramente, también la tristeza―. No quiero ser un enfermo, no soy un enfermo… ―negó, presionando los párpados con fuerza.

―¿Estás enamorado de ella? ―Hange ahora estaba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas y, asimismo, sus brazos. Parecía mantener una postura retadora.

―Sí.

―¿Entonces? Lo propongo de esta manera: ¿Por qué no mantienes esto de forma silenciosa y cuidadosa, hasta que la niña… ―él la miró con rostro fúnebre cuando la oyó decir eso―, me corrijo: hasta que Mikasa cumpla la mayoría de edad?

―¿Estás loca?

―Levi, voy a cumplir seis años soltera y me están saliendo polillas. Me vienes a ver a casa, siempre, y no ves más en mí que una mujer que entregó su vida al trabajo y que se olvidó a sí misma ―rio―. Dios, incluso, he pensado que salir que una mujer no estaría mal… No lo sé… estoy tan sola. Hace unos días, hice una cuenta en una página de citas… y la borré porque me sentí ridícula. A veces, creo que nunca seré capaz de amar a nadie otra vez ―Hange había perdido a su novio hacía tiempo ya, de una forma bastante dolorosa. Y, desde aquella ruptura, estaba sola―. Por eso, vive, tan solo vive y ya. Te conozco y sé que no eres un enfermo, sé qué clase de persona eres y no… no es eso que piensas. Es lógico que la madre de la ni… de Mikasa enloquezca, pero te recuerdo algo. Tu petirrojo no va en retroceso, sino en escalada. No será una adolescente toda la vida; aunque a la madre le duela, su retoña crecerá. Y, para ese día, no podrá seguir cortándole las alas.

―… ¿por qué estás siendo condescendiente conmigo, Hange? Le mentí, a su madre.

―Porque buscabas proteger lo que tienen, ¿no es así? ―dijo ella, insistiendo en darle ánimos―. No mentiste porque buscaras herirla o porque estés engañando a alguien. Mentiste porque no quieres perder a Mikasa.

―Debería dejarla ir… tal vez, el olvido es lo mejor que podemos esperar. Cuando ella crezca, esto solo será una experiencia del pasado que, si tiene suerte, apenas recordará.

―No seas mandril, Levi ―rezongó Hange y él la asesinó con la mirada―. ¿Sabes de qué hablamos las mujeres cuando nos reunimos con nuestras amigas? A veces, sobre los puentes de Einstein-Rosen y, otras, sobre contingencia mundial. Pero, inevitablemente, en algún punto rememoramos nuestra juventud. ¿Crees que se va a olvidar del primer desatinado que osó a besarla? Estás haciendo todo mal.

Levi bufó.

―Te dije que no me digas cosas que ya sé.

―¡No me refiero a estar con ella! ―cansada de él, le sostuvo el flequillo con fuerza y lo zarandeó―. Me refiero a tus decisiones luego de esto. ¿Por qué no te preguntas: qué querría ella?

 _Ciertamente_.

¿Qué querría Mikasa? ¿Habría Akane hablado con ella ya?

Levi había dejado su celular en silencio. Y no tenía intenciones de verlo de momento. Necesitaba digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y necesitaba entender quién podría haber hecho algo como aquello. No tenía a nadie en mente ni siquiera una pobre idea que le sugiriese un presunto culpable.

Nadie de su círculo sabía sobre Mikasa. En la universidad, nunca demostraba más de lo que debía. Cuando la llevaba a su laboratorio, no hacía nada más que ponerla a estudiar o pedirle que lo ayudase con algunos trabajos pendientes. Era muy recatado en aquel aspecto, puesto que sabía lo peligroso que podía ser.

Desde la primera vez que se habían besado, Levi se había abstenido bastante de repetir la sesión de forma más libre. Lo sopesaba bastante, dónde estaban, si estaban solos, si había tiempo y espacio para ello. Había vuelto a besarla un par de veces más, pero intentaba controlarse lo que todas sus fuerzas le permitían.

―No la dejes, Levi ―retomó Hange―. Porque lo que ya está suficientemente involucrado no se puede disolver sin estropearlo todo aún más. Así que guarda la calma. Deja que la tormenta cese un poco… y si todo está bien, el tiempo hablará a tu favor.

Que el tiempo hablase a su favor… lo haría tarde o temprano. Cuando Mikasa fuese mayor de edad, y si seguía queriéndolo, claramente el tiempo estaría a su favor. Pero el problema era en el presente, la solución la necesitaba ya.

Temía perderlo todo, pero temía aún más perderla a ella. Porque toda su vida se resumía a su existencia. Y en realidad lo creía, lo que le había dicho a Hange: ella podría crecer y encontrar el novio que quisiera y, así, olvidarlo a él; empero, él jamás podría olvidarla a ella.

Estaba enamorado. Y no quería ser un enfermo. Y no quería perderla.

Pero no podía conjugarlo todo en una misma ecuación.

* * *

 **XI**

Cuando Mikasa oyó las palabras de su madre, enarcó una enorme ceja. Todo aquello le parecía ridículo y vertiginoso. ¿Era siquiera real?

No tenía duda alguna del culpable. Era lógico que debía tratarse de alguna de las vecinas. Estaban enteradas de la vida de todos los vecinos del barrio y, también, de las de algunos que vivían a unas cuantas cuadras más.

Debían, hasta incluso, tenerle envidia. La veían llegar todos los días a su casa en un lujoso deportivo, junto a un renombrado profesor de la Universidad Tecnológica de Orvud. Y eso sumado al exceso de telenovelas debía ser nocivo para sus mentes.

No obstante, eso no era lo que la irritaba del todo. Había algo más en todo aquello. Debía ser una mala broma… La mujer que había ocasionado sus peores desdichas durante todos esos años se atrevía a fingir el rol de madre sobreprotectora ahora que ella había decidido no necesitarla más. La amaba. Siempre lo haría, porque no podía romper los lazos sanguíneos que la ataban a ella.

Pero le habían ocurrido cosas peores que el que un hombre adulto intentase cortejarla (con éxito).

Y, para empezar, si tan madre se creía, ¿por qué no la había protegido de tantas otras cosas en el pasado? ¿Por qué no la protegió de los novios escandalosos que cambiaba cada mes, de sus intentos de suicidio, de los gritos y las humillaciones, incluso, del novio aquel que llevó a casa y que intentó sobrepasarse con ella? Aquel sujeto que la miraba como un depredador cada vez que ella llegaba a casa de sus clases. ¿Y ahora intentaba protegerla del hombre que amaba?

Y, ¿desde cuándo tanta preocupación?

Mikasa sostenía el teléfono de su madre entre las manos, sin dejar de leer el breve correo que la exponía ante los ojos menos indicados. Pero sabía que actuar de forma desatada ocasionaría que todo acabase arruinándose para siempre. Como un animalillo rodeado de trampas, Mikasa entendía que debía saber bien qué músculo mover, no responder de inmediato, ni mucho menos emitir algún tipo de mueca que la dejase en evidencia.

―¿Entonces? ―dijo con desinterés, instando a su madre a decirle algo más.

―¿Cómo que «entonces»? Respóndeme qué significa esto ―Akane se había conseguido un vehículo de su trabajo. Mikasa estaba en el asiento del copiloto, más concentrada en el carrito de helados que había frente a ellas que en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

―¿Yo tengo que explicártelo? Está en tu correo ―la joven la observó con desconcierto.

―Mikasa, ¿qué piensas de esto? ―rezongó la madre―. Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Levi se ha sobrepasado contigo? No importa cómo. ¿Ha hecho algo que te haga sentir incómoda?

―Estudiar.

―¡Mikasa! ―la retó la madre.

―Mamá, de verdad, no entiendo por qué viniste a buscarme a clases para esto. Me quedan quince minutos para volver a mi taller de biología y no quiero perdérmelo. Sabes cómo se comporta la gente que nos rodea. Siempre tuvieron envidia de ti, de mi padre, y al parecer, ahora incluso de mí.

Akane guardó silencio un minuto. Estudió el comportamiento de su hija y notó que no estaba nerviosa, no parecía estarle ocultando algo, no parecía la actitud de una persona mentirosa, ni siquiera de una que es descubierta en medio de algo. Mikasa expedía parsimonia y seguridad. No dudaba en mirarla a los ojos al hablar.

La Mikasa temerosa que ella conocía se dejaba en evidencia rápidamente…

Entonces…

―Es verdad… pero… ¿por qué alguien haría algo así?

―¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué compromiso tienen ellos de respetar al prójimo si incluso hay personas que son crueles con sus propios familiares?

Un golpe duro. Akane pestañeó rápidamente y bajó el rostro, sintiéndose aludida por el comentario, mas no lo rebatió. Cuando la situación se volcaba hacia ese tema, ella no tenía mucho con qué defenderse.

Volvió a mirar a su hija con un gesto comprensivo. Llevó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro con cariño. Había cometido graves errores, los seguía cometiendo, y lo sabía. Y aun así Mikasa salía adelante por sus medios, se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día, ni siquiera se comportaba como una adolescente rebelde como algunos de sus pares.

Todas las energías de Akane golpearon el suelo.

―Levi no te ha hecho nada, entonces.

―Levi es como un padre para mí ―le dijo, y Akane abrió sus ojos en toda su magnitud. Ahora comprendía. Aquella carencia afectiva que Mikasa sufría, la había proyectado en él. Por eso, Levi la consentía. Debía haberse dado cuenta―. Yo no quiero que te enojes con él por esto, supongo que no lo has hecho, ¿no es así? Confío en que lo conversaste conmigo primero ―inquirió Mikasa, comenzando a preocuparse, de pronto.

―Yo… ―titubeó la mujer, tomando el volante y encendiendo el vehículo―. Debes ir a clases.

―Mamá… cree en mí ―la muchacha depositó su mano en el hombro de su madre.

―Te creo, hija. Te creo. Es solo que… me siento terrible, por haber pensado mal de Levi. Mikasa… yo… discutí con él hoy.

Había fingido bien durante todo ese momento, pero tras oír a su madre rebelarle esa precisa parte, todo se vino abajo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir a toda carrera. Levi no le había escrito durante todo el día, y ella lo había llamado, pensando que algo podía haberle ocurrido. Tras no recibir respuesta, creyó que podía estar muy ocupado.

Pero aquello que acababa de oír destruía todo el panorama.

―¡Mamá! ―gruñó Mikasa, sin dejar escapar su ira por completo. Sabía que tenía que aguantar lo que más pudiese.

―¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ―suspiró al final de la pregunta y relajó los hombros―. Le debo una disculpa y se la daré. Sé que estuve mal ―se excusó.

No logró detener a Mikasa cuando esta se bajó del vehículo. La ventanilla estaba abierta, por lo que pudo oír a Akane llamándola. Pensó en irse directo al taller, pero sabía que no era tiempo de guardar silencio. Hacía tiempo ya que ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de importarle.

―Cuando se te ocurra tratarme a mí de impulsiva, recuerda bien de quién pude haberlo heredado ―le contestó furiosa.

Y se retiró camino al establecimiento.

Akane se quedó viéndola un par de segundos más, efecto de su aturdimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía cuán necesario era Levi en los estudios de Mikasa y el bien que había significado para ella. Pero se había dejado llevar por un rumor…

Sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar el auto. Seguía teniendo trabajo pendiente y tenía que volver al departamento de policía. Durante el camino, encendió la radio e intentó relajarse. Ya tendría tiempo de conversar con Levi nuevamente.

* * *

 **XII**

Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que marcó a su teléfono. Pero él no le contestó.

Trotó por las primeras calles, pero terminó rindiéndose. No llegaría nunca. Así que, aturdida, chocando contra las personas, mirando a todos lados, buscó un taxi, uno que estuviese estacionado o que estuviese en movimiento, le daba lo mismo. Necesitaba llegar al departamento de Levi.

Había postergado todo, incluso el taller de biología. No lo necesitaba… no tanto como necesitaba a Levi en su vida.

Cuando al fin dio con un taxi, dejó en evidencia su nerviosismo cuando intentó pagar el servicio. Las manos le temblaban y acabó tirando un par de monedas. Pero no importaba, nada importaba tanto como llegar donde él se encontraba o donde podría encontrarse tarde o temprano. Si no estaba ahí, lo esperaría.

Una vez en el edificio departamental, fue recibida por la grata sonrisa del conserje. Intentó calmarse y acudió hasta él para consultar si Levi estaba en su departamento. Pero la respuesta fue decepcionante: él no estaba ahí. Y lo más probable era que no fuese a volver pronto, ya que, según el hombre, Levi le había dejado las llaves encargadas. Y solo hacía eso cuando hacía viajes largos.

Mikasa empalideció y sintió que pronto podría llegar descompensarse.

Le pidió al hombre, por favor, que la dejase entrar al edificio, y este accedió únicamente porque la conocía. Pero no le entregó las llaves del departamento, por lo tanto, Mikasa tendría que esperar a Levi afuera de la puerta. Y así hizo, porque no se rendiría hasta el final.

Siguió llamándolo, pero él no contestó.

Y las horas comenzaron a pasar. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde… el único mensaje que había recibido era de su madre quien le notificaba que no llegaría dormir a casa, porque había ocurrido un accidente grave en la costanera. Mikasa siempre pedía a su madre que le informase si se trataba de alguna persona conocida, y como no había sido el caso, descartó cualquier tragedia que surcase su mente.

Agotada, pegó la espalda contra la puerta del departamento y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Desde su posición, tenía la perfecta panorámica del elevador y de las escaleras. No había forma de no verlo llegar cuando ocurriese… sin embargo, él no apareció.

* * *

―Podríamos ver algo, tal vez, una película ―sugirió Hange―. Ya que cancelaste la clase que tenías, _maldito irresponsable,_ deberíamos desperdiciar tu tiempo en algo útil.

―¿Por qué te incluyes? ―protestó Levi.

Se encontraba tirado en su sillón, sin ánimos de seguir existiendo.

―Corta tu tragedia, amargado de mierda ―Hange le lanzó una papa frita. Había preparado un montón que Levi se había rehusado a comer―. Oye, ¿cambiaste de teléfono otra vez?

La mujer se había percatado de tal detalle. Sostuvo el objeto que Levi había dejado olvidado sobre una mesa auxiliar de la sala de estar y, por inercia, encendió la pantalla. Entonces, sus ojos se ensancharon y su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros.

―Ups.

Levi no lo dejó pasar. Reaccionó en el acto.

―¿Qué?

―Cincuenta y cinco llamadas perdidas de Mikasa…

Fue un pestañeo. O quizás menos de eso. Hange podría jurar que ocurrió así. Para cuando alzó la vista, Levi ya no estaba ahí. Ni ella tenía el teléfono en las manos.

* * *

La carrera que había dado desde el departamento de Hange hasta el suyo, era digna de competir en un campeonato de fórmula 1. Cincuenta llamadas perdidas y el mensaje que indicaba que Mikasa le esperaba fueron detonadores suficientes. Cuando Levi divisó el estacionamiento de su edificio, agradeció a los mil cielos que la entrada estuviese abierta, y no reparó ni un segundo en el derrape casi mortal que dio al intentar esquivar el auto que intentaba ingresar. Le ganó el puesto.

Oyó múltiples bocinazos y los dejó pasar al olvido.

Por poco, metió la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla de consejería para recuperar sus llaves y echó a correr antes de que el pobre conserje alcanzara a explicarle que su pupila le esperaba.

Subir las escaleras nunca fue tan breve. Acabó saltando los escalones de dos en dos, como si eso fuese suficiente para ganar tiempo extra.

Durante todo el trayecto, lo único que había tenido en mente era que ella no se hubiese cansado de esperarle, que no se hubiese ido. Anhelaba desesperadamente tenerla consigo un momento, aun sabiendo que les esperaba una larga conversación que posiblemente acabase en un inevitable final. Pero cada segundo junto a ella valía, por eso corría; aún si debía decir adiós, prefería que la tristeza lo pillase entre los brazos de la joven.

Al llegar al último escalón, vio el bulto que conformaba la figura de Mikasa. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aun esperando… su espalda estaba contra la puerta y su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado. Parecía dormida o, tal vez, estaba reposando.

La joven espabiló al sentir los pasos, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Levi se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos. Se entregó a él sin rechistar, sin siquiera decirle algo. No tenía fuerzas para intentarlo.

Y él, fugaz como había aparecido, de ese mismo modo, la hizo entrar con él al departamento.

La llevó, en sus brazos aún, hasta su habitación y la depositó en la cama. Él tomó asiento en el borde, manteniéndose a su lado, pendiendo sobre el rostro ajeno, casi rozando sus labios, repitiendo infinitas veces cuánto lo sentía.

―Está bien ―murmuró Mikasa―. Ya estás aquí.

―Intenté conducir lo más rápido que pude.

Mikasa esbozó un mohín desaprobatorio.

―No lo hagas de nuevo. Iba a esperarte, de todos modos ―le dijo, y se acomodó en la cama, disfrutando de la esponjosidad del cojín, luego de pasar bastante tiempo en el suelo.

Levi la observó con intensidad. Le gustaba oírla hacer comentarios de ese tipo, cuando lo priorizaba, cuando preocupaba por él, cuando, incluso, lo regañaba.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―recordó de pronto las cincuenta llamadas perdidas―. Me llamaste tanto.

―Mamá conversó conmigo… ―musitó Mikasa, alzando su rostro para alcanzarlo, pero él se retrajo.

―Conmigo también ―le respondió, sintiéndose incómodo ante el recuerdo de Akane.

También, se preocupó al pensar en las cosas que podía haberle dicho la mujer a la muchacha.

―Lo sé ―asintió la joven, sonriendo con nerviosismo―. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Creo que conseguí invertir la situación. Ahora, ella cree que te debe una disculpa.

―¿Cómo? ―Levi frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

―Levi, no importa…

―De hecho, importa. ¿Qué le dijiste? ―Mikasa entendió que no podría rehuir de ello como pensaba. Levi parecía completamente atento al tema.

―Leí ese correo tonto que recibió. Creo que debió ser una de nuestras vecinas, son todas chismosas. Se lo expliqué, y al parecer soné tan convincente que me creyó. Admitió haber sido descortés contigo y está esperando verte de nuevo para pedirte disculpas. Me contenté bastante con eso, pero aún temo por lo que pudo haberte dicho. Creí que podías arrepentirte de estar conmigo, por lo que te haya dicho mi madre…

Levi la contempló con agotamiento en la mirada. Sus ojos azules lucían cristalinos y sus párpados parecían más entrecerrados de lo usual. Su ceño no estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban en estado de reposo.

Respiró cansino, y luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos para sacudirse el cabello.

―En realidad, creo que debemos hablar de eso… Mikasa, yo ―alzó la mirada, para verla fijamente―…no quiero hacerte daño.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella con inocencia.

El soltó una risilla ligera en forma de aire por su nariz.

―¿Cómo que por qué?

―Quiero decir ―cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de su torpeza―, ¿a qué te refieres con eso del daño?

―No es correcto que estés saliendo con un hombre tan mayor… Yo te arrastré a esto, y mira la situación en la que te he puesto ―cuando ella intentó protestar, Levi la tomó de la barbilla para ponerle el pulgar sobre los labios y silenciarla―. No me discutas, sabes que es cierto.

Pero sus acciones no hacían más que hacerlo caer repetidamente en el mismo error.

Porque Mikasa lo miró con sus ojos intensos y platinados, dibujando en su rostro una expresión cándida, coqueta y que, en cierta forma, emulaba un puchero. En el momento en que eso ocurrió, además, ella utilizó sus labios para besar el pulgar. Y él recordó nuevamente por qué estaba en esa situación, por qué no podía detenerse.

« _Bellísima_ …»

Por eso no podría dejarla ir jamás. Porque lo atrapaba, lo ataba, lo condenaba.

―No me mires así ―susurró Levi, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios húmedos en su dedo―. No me hagas este tipo de cosas, si sabes que yo…

Se detuvo cuando advirtió que ella estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, reincorporada ya, y totalmente alerta a sus sentidos.

―¿Tú…? ―le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para apegarse aún más a él.

―Tal vez, esto que ocurrió con tu madre sea un agente de cambio… Estuve pensando, y creo que no deberíamos…

―Estuviste pensando estupideces ―antes de que pudiese detenerla, ella estaba sosteniéndolo del rostro y besándolo.

―Mikasa ―jadeó contra los cálidos labios de la joven, lindando el límite entre dejarse llevar y detenerla para siempre.

―Deja de pensar, Levi. No hay manera de retroceder, no para mí al menos ―se permitió hablar, antes de volver a tomar la boca del hombre con la propia―. Quiero estar contigo…

Susurró entre besos… y…

« _Candorosa_ »… también lo era, eso y más.

Levi sentía que tenía que protestar. Eso pensaba mientras ella le succionaba el labio inferior y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los estímulos. Había sido un día despreciable, un día que podría catalogar como el peor de su vida. No podía dejar pasar el espacio que podía dar forma a una conversación importante entre Mikasa y él. Nunca antes habían conversado sobre las consecuencias que acarrearía su relación y era algo que debían resolver.

 _Pero era bellísima._

Y por eso no había evitado caer sobre la cama, con ella encima, sentada a horcajadas.

Todo eso no era más que un mecanismo de defensa. Mikasa intentaba a toda costa evitar que él la despachara de su vida; y dado a que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a callarlo efectivamente, no escatimaba en utilizar tales técnicas. Sabía que aquella era una de las principales debilidades de Levi y, asimismo, de ella. Lo disfrutaba en grandes cantidades como podía disfrutar de algún fascinante platillo elegante y exquisito; repetía cada vez y no se aburría. La combinación de sensaciones conformaban una mixtura refinada: el sabor de su boca, el perfume carísimo que solía aletargarla, la sensación del cuerpo cálido y fornido bajo ella, su existencia misma bajo su potestad. Sobre todo, la forma en la que se entregaba cuando ella le tomaba los brazos hasta ubicárselos sobre la cabeza para luego acabar con las manos enredadas.

―Se suponía que teníamos que conversar ―Levi aspiró aire con algo de dificultad, pero Mikasa volvió a callarlo con un beso.

―No hay nada que conversar, Levi ―le respondió, enderezándose y permitiéndole a él sentarse sobre el colchón con ella encima.

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con complicidad. Mikasa no quería más cuestionamientos por parte del hombre. Sabía bien que no los había habido en un principio, al menos no exceso, por ende, en aquel momento no había razones, y tampoco tenía por qué haberlas. Ella lo quería tanto que le provocaba una intensa ansiedad. No tenerlo consigo iba a desmoronarla y llevarla al inicio de toda su caótica vida.

Y ella no quería volver allí en absoluto.

Levi, por su parte, consideraba que aquella era la lucha más ardua que había enfrentado jamás: criterio versus deseo. Y por alguna razón ―la más fuerte como para ganar―, no podía inclinarse hacia la cordura. Por lo tanto, en ese mismo momento, acabó por soltarle la mano para entregarse a la completa locura.

No había otra cosa que quisiera de momento.

El cuerpo de Mikasa haciendo peso contra su anatomía no ayudaba. Era tan provechoso que ella fuese tan inocente… pero tan malsano al mismo tiempo.

―Mikasa, baja un momento ―le pidió.

Mas ella insistió en su postura, acomodándose aún más, como si pretendiese instalarse allí para siempre. El movimiento rozó accidentalmente ―si es que así era― su ingle, provocando que un gruñido es atorase en su garganta, y que un intenso calor ascendiera por su rostro.

«Mocosa de mierda, preciosa y exquisita». Si tan solo sus pensamientos fuesen audibles…

―Si no quiero, ¿qué? ―le desafió, jugando no con fuego, sino con el infierno vivo que era Levi.

Mikasa, en el fondo, sabía, sabía bien cómo funcionaba todo eso. Solo que no lo entendía en profunda complejidad. Su conocimiento era meramente superficial, por ello, aunque le fascinaba la idea de fastidiarlo con esos métodos, no llegaba a comprender a qué planos complicados la llevaba su actitud.

Entonces, Levi, cansado de la retozona coquetería, la tumbó de espaldas en la cama, y exigió su lugar sobre el cuerpo de ella, buscando demostrarle quién ganaría la revancha de aquel interesante juego.

―…Pero no te enojes ―musitó ella, sonrojándose ante el movimiento descarado que la había hecho acabar vulnerable bajo el peso ajeno, además, con la figura de él entre las piernas.

―No estoy enojado… estoy frustrado ―resopló, para luego dedicarse a besar el mentón blanquecino y tierno, mientras intentaba no cargar su cuerpo demasiado sobre ella―. ¿No te das cuenta? Mis ansias tiemblan, ávidas y desesperadas… no puedo estar más tiempo cerca de ti sin pensar en cosas que tú no tienes en mente aún.

―Entonces, haz que las tenga en mente ―las manitos frías y trémulas por el nerviosismo le tomaron las mejillas, haciéndolo mirarla con atención―. Ya te dije que no quiero retroceder, solo me queda avanzar. Hazme avanzar hasta donde quieras llegar ―le susurró con calma, serenándolo, controlando su vibrar.

Fue cuando él perdió el control que tenía sobre sí mismo, y se permitió cruzar el límite máximo de todos límites que ya había cruzado: frotó su pelvis contra la de ella, buscando que apreciara cómo lo hacía sentir a él.

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un tímido y breve gemido.

Fue todo de golpe. Levi despertó de su ensueño y se levantó de la cama, con el mismo ímpetu de quién sabe que se ha quedado dormido en un día de semana.

―Lo siento ―jadeó, para luego negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

―Está bien ―asintió Mikasa, aturdida y desorientada a causa de la extraña sensación que la había bañado completa, similar a un escalofrío, pero mucho más agradable y cosquilloso.

Levi se tomó unos minutos para respirar y controlarse. Cuando volvió en sí, pudo hablar con normalidad.

―¿Te llevo a casa?

―Mi madre no llega hasta mañana. Hubo un accidente en la carretera ―Levi sintió cómo el estómago acabó doliéndole por la ansiedad y la frustración… _el estómago y algo más_. ¿Por qué el destino lo torturaba de esa manera? ―. Pero, está bien. No te preocupes por mí. Fue una tarde un tanto… ya sabes, «caótica», o bueno, lo mi madre y todo eso sí lo fue. Quizás, es mejor que me vaya a dormir temprano. Creo que lo necesito.

―Entonces, te llevo a casa ―asintió él.

Desde su lugar, de pie en medio de la habitación, la observó, sentada sobre la cama con la apariencia un tanto alborotada y sonrojada. Ella le sonrió suavemente al oír la respuesta que él le había entregado. Y, en ese momento, lo único que llegaba a entender era que no podía separarse de ella, que no había motivo alguno por el que él desistiese de su eterna batalla.

En el fondo de su ser, las palabras de Hange consentían sus decisiones: debía quedarse junto a Mikasa y esperar que el tiempo fuera el propicio.

Esa misma tarde, abrazó la idea con resignación. El cuestionamiento había sido relegado, excluido hacia los rincones olvidados de su mente. Era la única manera de aliviar los síntomas nocivos que lo tomaban con fuerza y lo arrastraban lejos de ella. Entendía lo justo y necesario: no se debía a que no debía o quería, sencillamente, no podía dejarla ir. Incluso, el haberlo imaginado tras la discusión con Akane, le había sustraído las energías, la vida misma.

Mikasa se puso de pie y avanzó hasta a él.

―Deja de pensar ―musitó, concentrándose en la maravillosa profundidad de los ojos contrarios, aquellos que la absorbían cada vez que la miraban―…tienes mi consentimiento y es todo lo que importa, Levi.

―Tuve el presentimiento ―dijo de pronto― de que Akane tenía severas intenciones de dispararme.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―los ojos de Mikasa por poco se desbordaron―. ¿Y qué hiciste?

―Intenté recordar todos mis conocimientos adquiridos sobre ralentización luego de haber visto Matrix.

Tras dar varios pestañeos y entregarle un rostro de total desconcierto, Mikasa echó a reír a carcajadas. Luego, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, y el beso que compartieron se filtró entre un sonrisa de ambos.

―Eres tan ridículo.

―Era eso o llorar.

―Tú no lloras ―volvió a reír Mikasa, sin dejar de darle besos suavecitos.

―Lo sé ―la tomó del rostro para separarse de ella de una buena vez.

Haber tenido la idea de soltar una broma tonta había sido provechoso. La hizo reír y la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente se cortó, devolviéndolos al punto anterior a todo el tormento que habían experimentado durante ese día.

Por un momento, Levi reparó en ese detalle. Ni él había podido conseguir convencer a Akane.

Qué astuta era Mikasa.

* * *

 **XIII**

El precio de la libertad era la mentira, y Mikasa lo sabía bien. Era el método que tenía para mantener en equilibrio aquel mundo iluso y romántico, donde ella era feliz y quedaban atrás todas las preocupaciones y los miedos. No importaba si se trataba de su propia madre, si era necesario mentirle y engañarla, ella estaba dispuesta a proceder, porque nada la aterraba más que despojarse de su actual zona de confort.

Cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, aquello dejó de ser una inquietud.

Mikasa volcó sus intereses y tiempo hacia cosas que acaparaban su atención con mayor ahínco, aunque en el fondo fuese una sola y no fuese _una cosa_ precisamente. Levi siempre retendría su esmero porque lo merecía, merecía que ella retribuyese todo el afecto que él le profesaba.

No obstante, había cosas que la dejaban atrás. Entendía que, por ser un adulto, él tuviese más experiencia que ella en muchos temas; pero le corroía las entrañas resignarse a aceptar que él siempre tomase la iniciativa, tal como si ella estuviese tan incapacitada como una muñeca de trapo, inerte sobre una repisa.

Mikasa quería cruzar la línea que la curiosidad de su adolescencia la llamaba a traspasar. Sumado a eso, se encontraba el hecho de que siempre se había fascinado por que Levi fuese mayor. Algo en todo eso era escalofriante, en el buen sentido, y hechizante. Quizás, era la sensación gustosa que provocaba rondar las áreas de lo prohibido, y más atrayente se volvía cuando él reciprocaba los roces sutiles a los límites. Él tenía algo que ella quería, que quería aprender de todas las cosas que él le enseñaba, y esta vez no se trataba de ciencia ni biología (o, al menos, no en el sentido académico de la palabra).

Pero tenía miedo porque lo desconocía. Lo único que entendía era que, cuando ella caía en actitudes que pecaban de inocentes, Levi hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse a raya. Lo notaba en la tensión de su mandíbula, su respiración y cómo evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Y ella no conseguía comprender por qué tanta restricción si, hasta entonces, no había nada que retener. Ambos habían sido sinceros con el otro.

Y, en aquel momento, mientras comía tiramisú, viendo el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación, recordó cómo había ocurrido aquello.

Había sido un día en la oficina de Levi. Él se encontraba concentrado, revisando marcos teóricos de los alumnos de último año de la carrera de Bioquímica. Ella ya había terminado su tarea, por lo que había dedicado su tiempo libre a sentarse frente a él y a embelesarse admirándolo. Para ella, él era perfecto. No pudo contener las palabras que la hicieron confesarse: «estoy enamorada de ti». Al oírla, Levi alzó la vista, lenta y peligrosamente ―¿cómo podía ser tan intimidante y atractivo al mismo tiempo?―, y la escrutó de forma intensa, para luego colocarse uno de los informes contra el rostro, dejando a la vista sus ojos. Y le sonrió con estos mismos, porque, aunque Mikasa no pudiese ver sus labios, vio cómo la alegría brotó de sus irises y de parte de sus pómulos que podían entreverse. Le respondió: «yo de ti, antes que tú».

Se mordió el labio inferior, perdida en ese recuerdo, y saboreó rememorar un momento tan glorioso con las notas de amaretto del tiramisú.

En ese mismo instante, se distrajo con la vibración de su teléfono y sonrió al descubrir allí un mensaje del dueño de sus cavilaciones: «Vamos», era todo lo que decía. Ella frunció el ceño, buscando entender el porqué del mensaje, mas no tardó en reparar en el vehículo que tanto conocía y que apareció tras darle la vuelta a la esquina que llevaba a su calle. Bendita la panorámica de su ventana. Tenían encuentro ese día, pero ella no esperaba que él fuese a adelantarse tanto.

Mikasa se apresuró en terminar su postre y tomó su bolso rápidamente. Se aventuró a toda carrera por las escaleras y salió expedida de la casa como una bala de cañón. Levi no logró contar diez segundos desde que ella dejó su hogar hasta que ingresó a su vehículo. Y se regocijó con el sentimiento dichoso de saberse el propiciador de aquellas reacciones.

―¿Akane?

―Le dije que tendría una pijamada en casa de Sasha.

―Ahora mi nombre es Sasha ―negó él, mirando por el espejo retrovisor antes de retomar el viaje.

―Después de todo lo que ocurrió aquella vez ―dijo Mikasa, recordándole la fatídica experiencia del correo―, creo que lo mejor es ser cautelosos. Aunque mi madre te haya pedido perdón y todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, eso no significa que pueda decirle que voy a quedarme en tu departamento.

―Es la primera vez que dormirás allí. ¿Nerviosa?

―Tú deberías estarlo.

Era una respuesta decidida. Lo había pensado antes y planeaba formalizarlo. No quería ser una muñeca delicada, aunque sus intentos fuesen vistos como los de un cervatillo recién nacido, lo haría, demostraría que podía estar con él sin límites. Por eso, estaba dispuesta a responderle y contratacar todos los flirteos y bromas capciosas.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí ―respondió, con su voz oscura, pero suave, de aquella manera en la que solo le hablaba a ella.

Entonces, Mikasa se preguntaba cómo podía rebatir eso, si aquello era más que suficiente para querer atraparlo y llenarlo de besos hasta el infinito. Desde el comienzo se había dejado cautivar por ese poder que tenía sobre él: ponerlo nervioso. Y, sumado a eso, jugaba aquella debilidad de él por ser tan evidente.

Llegar a su departamento fue la segunda etapa de todo el proceso. Mikasa se encontraba empecinada en observar a Levi y mantenerse alerta para corresponder cualquier atisbo de coquetería, cualquier broma o jugarreta que atrapar. Necesitaba mostrarse más audaz que antes, puesto que, desde el comienzo, ella no había sido precisamente vivaz. Debido a su estado de ánimo precario, se le había hecho un desafío dilucidar las intenciones de su tutor, pero ahora que, en parte, el equilibrio había vuelto a su vida, tenía mente para percatarse mejor de su entorno. Ya no tenía interés en echarse a llorar y sufrir y, de nuevo, sufrir durante horas.

No obstante, gracias a esta nueva dinámica en la que ella se encontraba más perceptiva, descubrió que su valentía no amedrentaba en ninguna cuota al monstruo feroz que rugía dentro de Levi. Lo descubrió cuando, en reiteradas ocasiones, sorprendió al hombre mirándola con tanto deseo, uno que podría describirse como famélico.

Estar a solas con él en su departamento había supuesto un ensueño, y en realidad, lo seguía siendo. Pero, luego de varios momentos silenciosos, Mikasa comprendió que la estadía allí sería compleja. Lo entendió cuando sintió sus piernas temblar, y, sobre todo, cuando constató que no podía levantar el rostro para observarlo fijamente. Solo miradas sorteadas, nada concreto.

No sabía qué decirle. A la basura todas sus intenciones por parecer desinhibida.

La joven se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras Levi servía la cena. Ella suspiró y relajó su posición. Durante la tarde, habían ido de compras al supermercado y a la tienda de menajes, porque Levi quería cambiar algunos utensilios de cocina y ver si compraba cosas nuevas.

En ese momento, Mikasa soñó… soñó que no tenía que volver a su casa, a pasar hambre y adversidades, sino que, en cambio, llegaría al departamento de Levi, donde todo parecía sacado de una revista de mobiliario donde se lucían las casas más bellas de los barrios más acomodados, y donde incluso los mezquinos combinaban con los recipientes y los paños.

―¿Qué? ―Levi quiso sacarla de su embeleso―. ¿Tienes hambre?

No era que le hubiese ofendido, pero algo removió en ella tal comentario. ¿Acaso él creía que ella siempre estaba hambrienta? Sin embargo, provechosamente, recordó sus primeras intenciones; quizás la batalla no estaba perdida del todo. Osó a jugar con él como había querido.

―Sí, de ti ―pero no, no sonó coqueto, ni vivaz.

Sonó torpe y trémulo, como el _Bambi_ estúpido que seguía siendo a sus dieciséis años.

Faltaba poco para que todo acabase, para que al fin llegasen las vacaciones. Ansiaba sus diecisiete como nunca había ansiado nada en su vida. Pese a eso, seguía preguntándose si un año más le garantizaba mayor desplante, porque solo eran dos meses, y ella seguía sintiéndose una muñeca de trapo.

Levi volteó para fijar sus ojos en ella, ojos redondos y sorprendidos e, incluso, confundidos.

«¿Por qué nada resulta?», gruñó Mikasa en sus pensamientos.

Pero, en efecto, había resultado. Lo supo tarde, cuando ya había sido arrastrada al sillón de la sala de estar y empujada contra este.

―No hagas eso de nuevo ―Levi le masculló contra los labios.

―¿P-por qué? ―sus manos pequeñas descansaban a los costados de su cabeza. Levi se sostenía con la fuerza de sus brazos (y Mikasa se distraía a ratos cuando los miraba de reojo y disfrutaba de los relieves musculares) ―. Nunca me dejas hacer nada ―recordó que no podía dejarse vencer, no podía ser tan endeble con él―. Quiero hacerte algo y no lo permites.

―¿Qué cosa? ―se levantó un poco para verle el rostro.

Las mejillas candorosas estaban encendidas, el ceño fruncido la hacía lucir amurrada, y, por todos los santos del cielo, Levi tenía su paciencia afirmándose de un fino hilo que comenzaba a soltarse pelo a pelo.

―Como… hacerte sentir… ¿bien?... bien, por ejemplo, o algo así ―frunció los labios y abrió los ojos en exceso al darse cuenta de que ni ella misma sabía con exactitud qué quería.

―Me siento bien, Mikasa. No tienes que…

―¡Pero quiero! ―protestó, con esa misma expresión infantil.

Entonces, Levi soltó las riendas de su raciocinio y la besó con pasión apabullante, con la boca abierta y los deseos desatados; y ella respondió de la misma manera al beso escandaloso y avasallador. Mikasa sintió que podía reír a modo de celebrar esa victoria, pero resistió, y nubló sus pensamientos para concentrarse únicamente en la manera en que sus manos se escabulleron bajo la camiseta del hombre para palpar su piel ardiente y descubrir de qué estaba hecho: rigidez, tesura, suavidad, curvas.

Cuando comenzaba a perder la última gota de oxígeno almacenado, él la soltó para dirigirse hasta la curva de su cuello, donde los labios ajenos hallaron un nuevo punto débil. Y Levi descubrió nuevos suyos cuando Mikasa comenzó a contornearse bajo él, rozándolo esporádicamente.

Mikasa se maravilló ante las corrientes que conectaban su cuello con toda su anatomía; eran fascinantes, y toda esa novedad la llenaba de intensas emociones explosivas, como si algo dentro de ella quisiera liberarse, y en efecto, ocurrió. Se desconoció a sí misma cuando se oyó jadear y gemir involuntariamente.

Fue cuando Levi se detuvo (sin saber de dónde conseguía tanta fuerza de voluntad).

―Vamos a cenar, vas a portarte bien y vas a comerte todo ―jugueteó con ella, haciéndola sonreír―. O el que va a empezar a portarse mal seré yo. ¿Entendido?

―Me gustas cuando te portas mal.

―Mocosa de mierda ―le susurró contra los labios y le besó brevemente―. No me des tantos permisos, no dejes que me arrebate, detenme cuando sea necesario…

―No puedo… ―musitó ella, abriendo sus ojos grises en toda su magnitud para verlo. No había otra cosa excepto sinceridad en su mirada―. No es detenerte lo que busco, precisamente.

Él la observó con curiosidad, la estudió lentamente y, por mientras, ella se dedicó a admirar su linda expresión atontada. Y de nuevo se dejaba envolver por todas las sensaciones, desde el peso de él encima de ella y su calor, hasta el aroma de aquel atrapante perfume en su piel. Aquel perfume que amaba cuando él lo traía puesto, porque nunca olería tan maravillosamente bien ni en el frasco ni en la manga de sus abrigos; olía gloriosamente increíble cuando era mezcla de esencias y el pH de Levi. Solo con él encajaba.

―Bueno ―Levi cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a ponerse de pie―… tan solo, no ahora. Vamos a cenar.

Lo siguió para compartir la comida. Después de todo, tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

No obstante, durante la cena, Mikasa en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima, logrando que Levi sonriese con suficiencia a ratos o le correspondiese con mayor desinhibición. Esto último porque los ojos de él eran cazadores, no así los de Mikasa que eran caprichosos.

Una vez listos, Levi le consultó si quería salir a algún lugar en específico, pero ella se negó en todo momento. Quería estar con él en completa soledad e intimidad. No quería rodearse de personas para terminar limitando cuánto lo tocaba y en qué lugar podía besarlo. Quería esa libertad: tenerlo entre sus brazos y ahorrarse las explicaciones. Era el motivo por el que había accedido a aquel encuentro en su departamento.

Tras aceptar y estar de acuerdo con sus motivos, Levi comenzó a apagar todas las luces del departamento, desplazándose con tortuosa lentitud, mientras Mikasa se encontraba ubicada frente al ventanal que enseñaba edificios aledaños, copas de frondosos árboles, y luces lejanas. La vista era más que privilegiada, y a medida que las propias luces del lugar se apagaban, se volvía cada vez más y más onírica.

Mikasa sintió escalofríos en su piel. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido negro y sus zapatillas de lona. Su largo cabello negro descansaba en su espalda, sus hombros pálidos brillaban con la luz de la luna que traspasaba el vidrio y que, además, otorgaba un destello cristalino a sus ojos grises. Levi la contemplaba desde su posición, tras haber apagado la última luz. Finalmente, la estancia se había vuelto de un tono azulado oscuro, como la penumbra de la temprana madrugada. Eso, gracias al rebote luminoso que llegaba hasta allí proveniente de la ciudad.

La joven viró el rostro y buscó al hombre entre las sombras.

Él estaba ahí, a un costado de ella, en dirección a la pared, con su espalda alineada a la misma mientras la admiraba con gusto y paciencia. Mikasa Ackerman era bellísima, candorosa, y espectacularmente condescendiente con él. Levi se lo preguntaba día a día; siempre que despertaba, el pensamiento estaba en su mente: ¿cómo podía ella haber permitido que un depravado como él se le acercara? No entendía por qué la vida lo bendecía de esa manera, cuando era lo último que merecía por ser un jodido estuprador… Y no comprendía su forma de entendimiento ni su juicio cuando reparaba en que él no se sentía como tal. No le importaba solo lo carnal. Quería que ella estuviese bien, lejos de todo mal; no obstante, inherentemente, el deseo se hacía presente. No podía acabarlo ni arrancarlo de raíz. Volvía a crecer, cada vez más fuerte.

Ella seguía de pie en medio de la sala de estar, seguía escudriñándolo, intentado descubrir su figura en la oscuridad. A medida que el tiempo transcurrió y la falta de luz se hizo posible de sobrellevar, lo vio mejor. No se movió de su posición. Levi creyó que ella esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él. Lo hacía, en efecto.

Caminó hasta ella y acortó toda distancia. Su mano fue a tocar el hombro blanquecino y a descender, llevándose consigo en el camino el arcial del vestido y del sujetador. La piel de Mikasa era abusivamente sedosa, como pasar los dedos por la superficie de un espejo, pero era cálida. Levi llevó de vuelta su mano a la cumbre y se adentró un poco más hasta la clavícula, masajeando la tensión escondida allí, en toda esa zona, y Mikasa suspiró, relajándose. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus oídos y otros sentidos percibieran a Levi rondar a su alrededor. Levi hizo lo mismo con el segundo arcial, sin dejar de extender sus caricias, incluyendo luego el cuello, los omoplatos, parte de la espalda y del pecho.

Y Mikasa consideró que el masaje era infinitamente más agradable con la suma de la boca de Levi, ejecutando juegos y besos en su cuello. Fue inevitable dejar caer su peso, apoyándose en el cuerpo de él. El la sostenía, era su apoyo tras sus espaldas, y ella se dejaba caer porque no tenía miedo, él siempre estaba ahí… literal y figurativamente.

―Tócame… tócame más ―le pidió ella, entre suspiros.

No era la voz sensual y confidente de una amante. Era la voz de una niña rota, hambrienta de afecto, de la niña que amaba y que quería proteger. La culpa fue un puñal gélido clavando en su estómago, y no porque él no la quisiera.

Dios santo, si él ya sabía que, a esas alturas, la amaba, la amaba con locura tonta y desatada. Pero se odiaba por arrastrarla a eso… se odiaba y a ella la amaba. Todo era tan difícil…

Eso pensaba, mientras sus manos dudaban. No iban más allá de las clavículas, porque sabía que, si cruzaba el límite, se sentiría más despreciable. Y la haría sentir miserable a ella también, porque ella quería amor, quería protección, quería sentirse deseada y aceptada. El rechazo de toda su vida la había marcado tanto que ya no temía entregarse, aún si era en el momento menos indicado. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de llevar a cabo un acto tan íntimo con ella, aun cuando no hacía más que soñarlo.

Ella aún tenía dieciséis años…

―Por favor, Levi, tócame ―ella se presionó aún más contra él, queriendo sentir la manera en que sus cuerpos se alineaban, como toda la anatomía de Levi se encontraba adherida a la suya. E, incluso, se refregó contra él, desesperada y de forma descarada, hallando en el tacto de sus glúteos la respuesta a sus llamados candorosos y candentes.

―Mikasa, no…―murmuró Levi, aún más descaradamente, porque su pelvis fue en busca de la de ella.

La hizo retroceder con él, hasta que pudo encontrar apoyo en el mango de un sillón. Se sentó ahí y separó un poco las piernas para darle espacio a ella. Entonces, la acomodó en su regazo y la instó a moverse despacio, contenidamente, y ella se reclinó hasta que su espalda rozara con el pecho de Levi de nuevo. Las manos de él estaban en sus muslos, y el hombre se desesperaba cuando la tocaba y descubría el límite entre la tela del vestido y su suave muslo. Acabó por recogerle el vestido para amasar la zona de forma directa, sin la separación del tejido.

Mikasa sentía la respiración de Levi en su nuca. Sentía cómo buscaba no atemorizarla con el juego que estaba mostrándole, lo percibía en sus mociones casi tímidas. Pero no era precisamente miedo lo que la hacía sentir; por el contrario, el sentimiento se reducía a una necesidad primitiva y vertiginosa que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Si lo explicaba de forma burda, lo comparaba con la fiebre y su posterior estado de convalecencia, no obstante, aquello poseía intensos tintes placenteros, era mucho más agradable y electrizante.

Pronto reparó en que su rostro ardía y que su boca estaba seca, puesto que había comenzado a respirar por esta misma, debido a los jadeos. Algo entre sus piernas se sentía líquido y difuso, y aquello que sus glúteos apretaban con cada movimiento había terminado volviéndose cada vez más prieto y grande. Y ella entendía, era joven, pero no ignorante. Sabía cómo funcionaba, en teoría, no en la práctica, mas había descubierto que intentarlo valía completamente la pena.

Y lo valió aún más cuando la mano de Levi encontró el triángulo de sus bragas y se hundió allí. Mikasa siseó agitadamente y convulsionó, ajena a la sensación, pero no menos entusiasmada. Él la rozó por encima de la tela, creándole una corriente mensajera que alertó cada sentido ya despierto, para sumirla en un nivel de excitación casi surreal.

Pero, entonces, se detuvo.

Levi apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de ella. Se quedó así un momento, respirando casino, reponiéndose e intentando aterrizar, buscando desligarse de las intenciones que había tenido previamente.

 _Solo eran dieciséis años._

―Lo lamento ―le dijo.

―¿Lamentar qué? ―boqueó ella, exasperada―. No quiero que te detengas.

―Mikasa ―él la cortó con su voz dura y tajante―, solo tienes dieciséis… quiero, pero no puedo. Es como si tuviese un muro invisible frente a mí…

―Aún puedo sentirte, ¿sabes? ―atacó, en un susurro irritado. Se refería al bulto que estaba bajo ella.

―Y yo sé que sí, pero no puedo continuar. Siento que si lo hago ahora, la culpa me atacará después.

―La culpa te atacará siempre, entonces. Nunca dejaré de ser menor que tú, Levi ―intentó alejarse, pero él la sostuvo de la cintura para hacerla permanecer allí, junto a él.

―Tienes razón ―respiró, recomponiéndose―. Pero, por favor, Mikasa. Ahora no.

―¿Y cuando cumpla diecisiete? ―intentó esconder su enojo, preguntando su más genuina duda.

―Solo entonces…

―Desde ahí, ¿en adelante?

―Sí ―susurró contra la piel de su espalda y la besó allí―. Sí, cuantas veces quieras. Lo juro.

―Mmm ―fue un risilla resignada y un tanto sarcástica―, lo tomo entonces, si es lo queda.

―Gracias ―alcanzó a decir, cuando ella se acomodó, poniéndose de costado para verle el rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó―. Bella ―lo hizo suspirar.

―Cobarde, ya no te quiero nada ―le susurró contra los labios.

―Quedan dos meses… o menos de eso. Deja de odiarme.

* * *

 **XIV**

―¿Y qué quieren que haga?

Esa había sido la respuesta de Eren Jaeger. Y era, precisamente, lo que Armin había vaticinado que ocurriría. Nunca había sido diferente; a Eren poco le importaba lo que gente hiciera con su vida, y no era que al mismo Armin le importase, pero se preocupaba demasiado por Mikasa. Tras el conflicto con Akane, Mikasa había decidido comentarles a sus tres amigos lo que estaba sucediendo con su tutor, de esa forma se ahorraba explicaciones y sumaba secuaces a su contienda.

Tras haberlos informado a los tres, dieron por sentado que eso incluía cubrirla en todas sus andanzas. Y Sasha era la mayor responsable de todo, puesto que era la que fingía que Mikasa se iba de pijamadas con ella. Aunque en un principio no le había parecido molesto, ahora se preguntaba qué sería de ella si algún día Akane la iba a buscar y no la encontraba ahí.

―Nada, Eren. Tan solo estamos comentándolo ―aclaró Armin.

Estaban reunidos en casa de Armin para una maratón de series. Inevitablemente, durante un momento de profunda conversación, el tema había emergido como tantas otras veces y acabaron debatiéndolo. Sasha intentaba prestar atención; se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón más grande; Armin estaba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra; y Eren en posición similar a unos tres pasos de él.

―Sasha, ¿saldrías tú con un tipo de treinta años? ―averiguó Eren.

―Treinta y uno, porque está por cumplirlos en Navidad ―corrigió la muchacha―. Mikasa me lo dijo ―añadió, tras soltar el dato que nadie le había pedido―. Y no lo sé. La verdad nunca me he fijado en eso. Miro chicos de mi edad, creo que ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la mente.

―A ti ―Eren encogió los hombros―. Siento que están armando un lío por algo inevitable. Queda un año para que Mikasa sea mayor de edad. Desde ese punto, ya no podrán decirle nada. Puede irse con el tipo, si gusta. ¿Qué opinas, Armin?

―Siempre he pensado que si él la amase de verdad, habría esperado que Mikasa mejorara su desorden emocional y sus desequilibrios. La atacó sin darle espacio, se aprovechó de esa vulnerabilidad.

―El único vulnerable es su bolsillo, si sigue gastando dinero de esa forma. Regalar tanta mierda, por tirarse a una adolescente es lo que único que me parece demasiado…

―¡Eren! ―masculló Armin―. ¿Regalar? Una mierda. Hay maneras y maneras de pagar los préstamos.

―¿Estás diciendo que Mikasa es…?

―¡No! Estoy diciendo que nada en la vida es gratis, Eren. Que Mikasa deje de darle besitos al depravado. Veamos qué tan rápido se acaban los regalos.

―¡No me gusta la forma en la que hablan de Mikasa! ―espetó Sasha de pronto―. ¿Qué está mal con ustedes? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace, pero respeto su decisión. No pretendo tratarla como si estuviera enferma.

―Es Armin ―Eren se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

―¡No es eso! ―se defendió Armin, alzando la voz, y dejando a sus amigos perplejos―. Me da pena saber que este fue el destino que escogió. Todo porque Akane nunca supo cumplir con su jodido rol como correspondía. Estaba tan desamparada, que a la mínima señal de afecto, Mikasa se dejó llevar. Consentimiento, amor, caprichos y todo eso. Se supone que las Caperucitas deben temer al lobo, no se enamoran de él… ―Armin hizo una pausa para tomar aire―. Tan solo, me da pena…

Sasha agachó la mirada, entendiendo la forma de pensar de Armin. Luego, le siguió Eren. Y de pronto, pareció que los tres se sumieron en una profunda tristeza.

―A mí también ―suspiró Eren, sacudiéndose el cabello.

―Y a mí…―se sumó Sasha―. Pero no podemos hacer nada, Armin. Lo intentamos, y ambos tortolos aplicaron sus macabras técnicas de convencimiento para voltear a Akane en un santiamén.

Esta vez, fue Armin quien agachó la mirada, sintiéndose absurdo e inútil. Sabía que aceptarlo era todo lo que podía hacer. Y protegerla, proteger a Mikasa a pesar de todo. Si ella necesitaba ayuda, debían estar ahí para ella como siempre había sido, porque eran sus amigos.

―Armin ―dijo Eren―, toma un respiro. Aún nos queda una larga vida para seguir sorprendiéndonos con sus más insólitas situaciones. Estoy seguro de que esto es una pequeña parte de una gama inacabable. En la vida, pasan cosas y ya.

Armin asintió, y luego relajó los hombros. Entendía que nadie más de ellos excepto Mikasa podía saber cómo se sentía aquella odiosa relación que tenía con su madre. A Sasha, sus padres la adoraban; a Eren también, sobre todo, su madre; y qué decir de Armin, si sus padres, aunque viajeros, no paraban de consentirlo y apoyarlo en todo, al igual que su abuelo. Pero, en cambio, ¿qué había para Mikasa? Una madre sufriendo una depresión enorme, incapaz de proteger a su hija… ¿Y cómo culparla, si la mujer no lo hacía de mala madre, sino porque también sufría? Todo era demasiado engorroso como para querer intervenir. Eren tenía razón: a veces, las cosas pasan y ya.

―Además, se aproximan las vacaciones ―comentó Sasha―. Sepan que, i-ne-vi-ta-ble-men-te, vamos a tener que conocer al susodicho. Estoy segura de que, un día cualquiera, vamos a querer salir con Mikasa, y ella estará con él, tendrá que ir a dejarla donde estemos nosotros… ¿quién sabe? Así que es mejor cambiar de actitud y mejorar las caras ―encogió de hombros.

―Va a ser incómodo ―musitó Armin.

―Sí, no cabe duda. No es que como que me rodee de amigos treintones, ¿sabes? Pero, si le damos el espacio, en una de esas, hasta nos cae bien y nos compra cosas…

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasha Braus demostró que no siempre era tierna e ingenua. De un solo golpe con un cojín, hizo callar a Eren.

Armin no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa y volcar su atención, nuevamente, a lo que les convocaba. La serie que estaban dispuestos a ver. Se dedicó a buscar el capítulo que había quedado pendiente y, mientras lo hacía, pensó en que tarde o temprano debería asumirlo y plantarle cara.

Esperaba, de todo corazón, que el tal «Lev-lo que sea» fuese digno de tener a Mikasa consigo.

* * *

 **XV**

Las discusiones con Akane nunca cesaron, solo cambiaron de tópicos. Ya no discutía con ella porque no estudiase o porque no hiciera nada con su vida. Ahora, las discusiones versaban sobre el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa, lo distante que era con ella, por qué era tan caprichosa y, en ocasiones, volvía a presentar las sospechas de su relación con Levi como algo probable. Cuando eso ocurría, Mikasa optaba por retirarse de la estancia para dejarla discutiendo sola.

Si bien a Mikasa las peleas seguían ocasionándole amargura, ya no la hundían del todo. No obstante, soportarla seguía siendo tedioso y desagradable.

Aquella nueva discusión había nacido, por primera vez, por un enojo de Mikasa. Escasamente, en sus dieciséis años de vida había conseguido comprender el irracional comportamiento de su madre, pero en aquel momento, sencillamente, la desconcertaba. Era su madre. Que ella estuviese con Levi no significaba que no la necesitara.

Era su madre y la quería con ella toda la vida. ¡Pero no de aquella manera tan insoportable!

―¿Pero cuál es el problema? Es lo que no entiendo, Mikasa. A todas las mujeres nos viene el período y sufrimos cólicos ―la mujer comenzaba a reunir cosas en su bolso; estaba por irse al trabajo.

Mikasa sostenía un tazón con té entre sus manos pálidas. Estaba sentada junto a la isla de la cocina.

―Mamá, ¿cómo? ―tartamudeó, nerviosa, al no saber cómo hacerle entender―. Está bien, pero yo sufro crisis de dolor. Tú misma has tenido que retirarme de clases porque me he desmayado. Necesito ver un médico, ¿qué es lo que te provoca tanto desconcierto?

―Es normal.

―¡Claro! ―exclamó―. Es normal que tu hija se desmaye de dolor y que le venga el período tres o cuatro caóticas veces en un año.

Cuando acabó de protestar, Akane ya se había retirado de la cocina sin darle una respuesta.

Aquella era una de esas enmarañadas veces en que no conseguía nada de su madre, excepto su rechazo. Y se preguntaba cómo podía confiar en ella o siquiera considerar retomar su apego, si no podía confiarle su propia salud. Desde que había iniciado su menarquia, Mikasa sufría constantemente durante sus períodos, siendo estos fatigosos y, a veces, inexistentes. Cuando eso ocurría, tardaban meses en llegar, y al regresar, lo hacían con tremendo malestar.

Y ella tan solo quería que su madre la apoyara y la llevara a un médico para saber, finalmente, qué tenía y cómo podía solucionarse. Pero Akane se lo había negado con un frío desdén. Sí, a su propia hija.

Estaba, como de costumbre, sola en casa. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había ido a un médico con «ese fin». ¿Podía visitar al mismo médico que solía ver para la gripe? Era medicina general, debía servir. Pero no tenía su contacto. Tal vez, debía buscar en internet… pero no tenía dinero para visitar a uno. Sus últimos ahorros los había gastado comprando sandeces en una tienda de papelería que había encontrado en una galería comercial. ¿Qué haría? Comenzó a exasperarse, porque, en ese preciso momento, sentía que su útero no era uno como tal, sino una bestia que quería desgarrarla desde lo más profundo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, porque se sentía sola, triste, mal. No sabía en quién apoyarse para resolver un tema tan delicado como su salud femenina.

Entonces, su teléfono, que se encontraba en la isla frente a ella, comenzó a vibrar, sacándola de su sufrimiento. Leyó el nombre en la pantalla y recordó que no estaba sola.

Que no lo estaría otra vez.

―Hola ―musitó con suavidad, un tanto tímida.

 _―¿Hola qué?_

La voz áspera tras el teléfono le inyectó una sobredosis de energía. Cuánto amaba al responsable.

―Pero es que…

Él le cortó, dejándola perpleja. Al minuto, la volvió a llamar, y Mikasa sabía qué significaba eso.

―¡Hola, mi amor! ―le respondió, intentando fingir una voz cándida y contenta. Fue inevitable reír luego de eso―. Pff, no me hagas hacer estas cosas ―se mordió el labio, risueña.

 _―Ok, tan solo quería oírlo y que me hicieras el día completo_ ―le dijo él―. _¿Cómo estás?_

―Bien ―rio la joven, negando para sí.

― _No te oías bien cuando contestaste. ¿Pasó algo?_

De pronto, Mikasa recordó por qué había estado tan decaída instantes antes. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro cuando Levi le hizo la pregunta. ¿Por qué no había pensado en él antes, si sabía que él era capaz de regalarle el mundo y las estrellas? ¡No podía! Le daba una pena tremenda. Aunque en ocasiones anteriores, Levi la había llevado al médico a causa de un resfrío. Empero, había una diferencia tremenda entre pedirle un par de analgésicos a una solución para sus períodos nefastos.

Tardó en responder, por lo que él debió reiterar la pregunta.

Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía otra manera de salir de aquel problema. Necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba ayuda. Su madre no cooperaba. Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo…

Y Levi era… era… era…

― _¿Mikasa?_

―Levi… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ―habló bajito, casi con temor.

―El universo, si quieres.

Entonces, le contó lo ocurrido con Akane, con los períodos, con todo lo que involucraba la situación. Y, tras oírle, Levi recordó por qué no se molestaba en mentirle a Akane, por qué la culpa, a veces, desaparecía de su umbral de moral con tanta facilidad. Sencillamente, era despreciable. Que lo tratara de asqueroso y depravado mil veces si quería, pero él ayudaba a Mikasa, él le costeaba todo. Y ella no hacía más que ausentarse.

Que le pisoteara el esfuerzo, si quería. Él nunca abandonaría a Mikasa.

― _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? Conversaré con Hange, una amiga. Ella puede recomendarme alguien de confianza, un profesional. Todo lo que necesites, me lo pides. No quiero oírte dudar ni «pedirme favores». Me dices qué necesitas y ahí estaré, ¿está bien?_

―Me daba pena… ―susurró, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

― _¿Estás en casa?_ ―Mikasa, desentendida, le contestó afirmativamente―. _Voy._

Nunca era de otra manera, no había otra cosa que esperar de él. Era infalible y único, puesto que nadie más podía alcanzar su magnificencia.

Mikasa lo sabía, que no había nada que él no pudiera hacer por ella. Casi sonrió victoriosa cuando constató que él no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar. Por poco, la joven lo creía capaz de teletransportarse.

Corrió a abrirle la puerta al sentirlo llegar. Como era de esperarse, traía bolsas en las manos: toallas húmedas íntimas, toallas higiénicas, tampones, píldoras para el dolor, comida, mucha comida, y kilos de chocolate. Todo un kit de supervivencia con la posibilidad de regatear entre las opciones.

Mikasa miraba el contenido de las bolsas, maravillada con las intenciones de Levi y con lo considerado que había sido. Porque ni siquiera ella lo había pensado (porque no le gustaba molestarlo, de todos modos), pero él había anticipado la situación y se había equipado con todo lo necesario. Mikasa no pudo resistirlo más, sobre todo, cuando halló también una cajita de tecitos de manzanilla.

Se lanzó sobre él, los brazos directo a su cuello, y lo engulló con un beso profundo y apasionado. Por poco, Levi termina soltando las bolsas. La joven se vio en la obligación de dejarlo ir y, cuando se despegó de su boca, Levi intentó reseguirla, pensando que había más.

―No sabes cuánto ―se detuvo un momento, buscando palabras certeras que no encontró―… no, yo creo que no sabes cuánto significa.

―Compré una de esas bolsas para agua caliente, para que abrigues la zona afectada―encogió los hombros―. Déjame, yo te ayudo. Ve al sillón, yo te llevo todo.

Cuando la vio alejarse, fue cuando reparó que ella estaba con pijama, uno hecho de tela gruesa, y además llevaba calcetas con antideslizante. Era un pijama tan bonito, que no parecía estar hecho para ir a dormir.

Tras volver su atención a tierra, Levi se dedicó a prepararle un té de manzanilla, servirle galletas y chocolate y, también, rellenó la bolsa de agua caliente. Afuera, el día se encontraba gélido, estaba nublado y opaco. Era el día perfecto para quedarse en casa, en cama, viendo televisión. Y él añoraba terriblemente el poder quedarse con ella para cuidarla. Pero tenía clases con un grupo de último año: metodología de la investigación. Y no podía fallar, no de nuevo.

Salió de la cocina, con una bandeja, en dirección a la sala de estar. Mikasa se había acomodado en el sillón con una manta mientras veía una película. Levi se acercó y organizó todas las cosas en la mesa de centro, no sin antes entregarle primero la bolsa de agua caliente, la misma que Mikasa no tardó en llevar a su regazo, para luego soltar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Levi tomó asiento en el sillón. Con un gesto, le pidió espacio a Mikasa y ella recogió una pierna para hacerle un sitio.

―Mi pequeño petirrojo… ―susurró, mirándola sin pausa, viendo cómo parecía acongojada.

―Mi ave rapaz ―le contestó ella. Tenía la mejilla sostenida en un puño. Su espalda se apoyaba en la intersección entre el respaldar y el mango del sillón.

Levi sonrió, una de esas sonrisas coquetas y ligeras que ocultaba a todo el mundo y que solo le dedicaba a ella.

―Tengo bien ganado el nombre; medio entre ave rapaz y Sasha ―bromeó.

La hizo reír.

No podía estar más agradecida. Había mejorado su tarde como un pequeño constructor que levanta un edificio en ruinas. Ese era su poder, nunca fallaba, nunca perdía.

Él era perfecto.

―¿Preguntaste por el médico? ―le recordó Mikasa.

―Sí, Hange me consiguió una hora con su ginecóloga de confianza. Para el lunes.

Los ojos de Mikasa casi botaron fuera de sus cuencas.

―¿Qué? ―espetó―. ¿Ginecóloga?

―¿A dónde pretendías ir? ―Levi enarcó una ceja.

¡Claro que a la ginecóloga!, la atacaron sus pensamientos. Había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua. Un especialista debía revisarla y darle un diagnóstico correcto. No estaba acostumbrada, y nunca antes había visitado a uno de su categoría. Era normal desconocer sobre el área.

―Sí, sí ―sacudió la cabeza―. Está bien.

Levi rio con inapetencia. Negó y, luego, inclinó su cuerpo para recostarse sobre Mikasa, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y la calidez de la bolsa caliente que reposaba en su regazo.

Si tan solo hubiese podido quedarse ahí.

―Hange dijo que, posiblemente, se trate de síndrome de ovario poliquístico. Lo más probable es que tengan que suministrarte píldoras anticonceptivas ―le comentó al azar.

―Hmm… ―ella emitió un sonido melódico e intencionado.

―¿Y eso? ―sonrió Levi.

―No, nada ―fingió desinterés.

El volvió a sonreír, con mayor vigor, y buscó el rostro de la joven para besarla.

En ese momento, en que su boca danzaba sobre los labios cálidos de la joven, Levi pensó que, por ella, todo lo valía. No entendía, ni entendería jamás cómo se había permitido llegar a ese límite, pero sabía que no había forma de retroceder. Se había entregado a ella, condenándose a llevar su nombre grabado con fuego, condenándose a esperarla hasta que fuese suficiente.

Y bien sabía que las discusiones con Akane no habían terminado. Sabía que algún día volvería a descubrirles, y que, para esa ocasión, él ya no tendría cómo defenderse. Y aún si por sus actos lo arrastraban a un cadalso, aceptaría su castigo, en nombre de ella. Porque así como podía prometerle el universo, también podía prometerle la vida misma.

No había forma de cambiarlo.

Y lo confirmó tras quedarse dormido sobre ella. La única razón por la que no perdió su clase del día, fue porque la misma Mikasa lo zarandeó sin piedad hasta despertarlo.

No se despidió de ella una vez, sino infinitas veces, beso tras beso, abrazo tras abrazo, te amo tras te amo. Y, desesperado, abandonó la casa para dirigirse a su auto. Cada segundo al lado de ella, lo demoraba más y lo alejaba de sus responsabilidades (aun cuando estar con ella era suficiente irresponsabilidad).

Mikasa se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, viendo como él caminaba hasta el vehículo aparcado a las afueras de su hogar. No quería perderlo de vista hasta que virase en la esquina.

Levi volteó por última vez. Y se preguntó si realmente sería la última vez, porque las ganas de devolverse lo quemaban. Pero resistió, contra su voluntad, pero lo hizo. No sin aguardar unos segundos antes de subirse a su vehículo, solo para constatar que ella era real y que lo contemplaba desde allí.

Cuando analizó su figura inclinada hacia el costado derecho del marco, la sintió tan niña. Envuelta en su tierno pijama y acorde a su cándida edad, con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello revuelto, era niña, una niña bellísima, la niña que era capaz de moverlo como un títere, a su antojo. Y él se dejaba mover de un lado a otro con tal de probar el paraíso que ella le ofrecía. Era capaz de cruzar mil infiernos por ella…

Dios, no quería partir. Sentía que no podía, pero era irse o perder el trabajo.

Pero, aun así, se quedó a mirarla un poco más.

Sí. Levi la miraba y la miraba; y sabia, como sabía que algún día iba a morir, que la amaba más que a cualquier persona que haya visto o imaginado sobre la tierra.

Y, en ese mismo momento, aceptó, con resignación y los brazos abiertos, que se había entregado por completo a ella y a todas las consecuencias que aquello significaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: «…la miraba y la miraba; y sabia, como sabía que algún día iba a morir, que la amaba más que a cualquier persona que haya visto o imaginado sobre la tierra», frase original de la adaptación de Lolita de 1997. Era justo y necesario incluirla.**


End file.
